


Possibilities I thru XXI

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder gets an unexpected present





	Possibilities I thru XXI

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Possibilities by Bertie

Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Title: Mulder's present (1/?)  
Series: Possibilities  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/Sk (in this story, later M/K/Sk)  
Category: PWP  
Spoilers/warnings: no spoilers, some schmoop

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 1  
Mulder's Present  
by Bertie

Alex looked over at Mulder who was preparing himself for his daily run. Mulder was stretching and limbering his legs. Krycek didn't mind Mulder running but it usually took time away from them being together. He looked at those long legs and thought they would be better served wrapped around him as he fucked Mulder into the mattress. Krycek never ran with Mulder, the prosthesis made it awkward at best, though he said it was because he didn't like exercise and thought it was mindless.

Mulder was convinced Krycek worked out sometimes, somewhere. "He probably works out right after I leave on my runs!" Why he chose not to do so in Mulder's presence irritated and fascinated Mulder.

'That pretty much sums up our relationship," Mulder thought wryly.

Mulder thoughts turned to his weekend runs. There had been an added bonus to his runs on the weekend, especially Saturdays. Skinner had begun to run in his favorite park. Why he suddenly had this special interest in Skinner had something to do with Krycek. Mulder would have never looked twice at a man until his relationship with Krycek began. The burly AD was a strange fascination for Mulder. He had a completely different body type than his own and Krycek's. It was almost a combination of Mulder's long lankiness and Krycek's muscular bulk. He was Mulder with bulk and no hair. Well, not hair on his head. It was the body hair that fascinated Mulder. He never thought he would be interested in body hair. It was certainly not something he looked for in women and didn't think he'd like it with men, but Krycek was naturally hairless while Skinner was naturally hairy.

Mulder looked down at his own slightly hairy arms and chest. It wasn't enough. He started wondering if Skinner had a hairy ass. He grinned to himself. That would be worth finding out. He certainly had a fine muscular ass from what Mulder could tell in the shorts Skinner wore invariably during his runs. He wanted to run his tongue through all the hair he found on Skinner's body. Krycek's smooth ass was delicious to feel, kiss, caress, but Mulder wondered what it would be like if it were covered in hair. "I'm sick!" he thought to himself. "I never thought myself a fetishist!"

Mulder turned to Alex and said, "Well, I'm off."

Krycek replied, "Whatever."

Mulder wondered why Krycek sulked before he ran. "Did he think someone's going to take me while I'm out running? Well, it could happen. But it wasn't as if they couldn't take me at any other time if they wanted."

"They" being any number of Consortium jackals that still hovered around though Cancerman hadn't appeared lately. He shuddered, why he always thought of that smoke addled pathetic jerk he never knew. Usually when he returned from the run Krycek was long gone. Sometimes not showing back up for weeks at a time.

"If he was so worried why did he take off so often?" Mulder wondered. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts and pulled open the door and ran down to his car using the stairs.

The park was a short ten-minute drive from his apartment. Why Skinner chose to run at this park instead of any other place, even in downtown DC, Mulder didn't care to speculate about, except to hope Skinner had some interests in his subordinate like he did in his boss. HA! Mulder doubted it seriously. They didn't speak or even acknowledge each other's presence the entire time they ran. Though they didn't always start at the same time or at the same place. Mulder was getting frustrated with this total lack of recognition on Skinner's part.

"Did he choose to ignore me? Of course," Mulder thought to himself. "Why does he need to speak or acknowledge me of all people? He sees me practically every weekday and now he sees me, at least peripherally, on Saturdays."

Mulder was wondering what would be the best way to start a relationship outside the office with Skinner without any intrusions of the office or fear of retribution coming down on their heads. It was his usual weekend thought as he did his run.

Mulder's musings thoroughly distracted him. He hadn't even seen Skinner today and his mind was completely fazed out when he suddenly ran right into a large albeit cushioned object.

"Umph! Sorry!" gasped Mulder. But it was too late. His chest was pressed firmly into Skinner's back and he became painfully and intimately aware that his slightly aroused penis had thrust hard into Skinner's muscular ass. Skinner had completely stopped, nearly knocking the wind out of Mulder. Mulder had never run into someone while running before. He was certainly highly ashamed that it was Skinner.

Skinner turned and held Mulder upright. "Mulder, it would be you. Can't keep your personal space?"

Mulder wasn't sure how to respond to that so he grinned, he was sure, like an idiot. "Sorry about that, sir."

Skinner grabbed Mulder and pulled him forward against his chest. Mulder was shocked and amazed that Skinner was doing what he wanted when the younger man realized his boss was just removing his subordinate from the traffic of two bicyclists going too fast to stop for a slightly dazed and aroused federal agent on his day off. Mulder knew his nipples, now hard against Skinner's chest, were boring right through their thin T-shirts. He had to feel that! Mulder realized that his hand, frantically trying to hold himself upright, had landed on his boss' firm buttock.

"Mulder are you done yet? You should save the next dance for someone more your type," Skinner huffed.

"Yes, sir." Mulder was sure his face was flushed and was hoping it wasn't obvious under his summer tan.

They resumed their run. Mulder now doing his best to keep away from personal contact with Skinner, he didn't think he could be so close to Skinner again without grabbing him and kissing him. That wouldn't do.

"Stop!" he growled to himself. "I gotta keep focused. Don't want to run into him again."

Mulder now realized that he, younger and leaner, had caught up with Skinner and was now passing him. Mulder did his best to keep his distance from Skinner but it wasn't long before Skinner had nearly caught up with Mulder. They began to slow as it was near the end of their run. They finally slowed to a near walk then they began to pace to let the burn in their legs and their respiration and pulse to calm. Skinner took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and ran it over his sweaty scalp and face. Mulder watched, wanting his tongue to do what the rag just did.

Skinner walked over to his car and opened his trunk and brought out a bottle of water and quickly drank. Mulder followed Skinner into the parking lot, not wanting to miss any move Skinner made. He opened his car and grabbed a bottle from a small cooler on the passenger side. Mulder nearly jumped when he saw Skinner walk up to him with a slight smile on his face. Mulder rarely saw his boss with a smile and his heart leapt at how it made him look younger and definitely sexier.

"So, Mulder, since we seem to be destined together today, why don't we have lunch together or dinner, if you don't have any plans," Skinner asked straightforwardly.

Mulder gave Skinner a goofy smile and said, "Sure, I'd love that."

Skinner looked closely at Mulder, wondering at his subordinate's enthusiasm. "Any place in particular?"

Mulder grinned widely and said, "How 'bout Le Chateau for lunch then Bryan's for dinner?"

Skinner did a double take. "You didn't plan this, did you, Mulder?"

Mulder just smiled and shook his head, "Of course not, sir."

"All right, Mulder. But we'll go to Barron's for dinner."

"Barron's, sir? Don't you need a reservation there?"

"Yes."

Mulder stared at his immediate supervisor in amazement, "Have you planned this?"

Skinner smiled, "Yes, but I wasn't thinking of you when I made that reservation, Mulder."

"Oh.," Mulder couldn't stop the sound of pure disappointment coming from his mouth.

"Don't worry, I was ditched the last minute by an old Marine buddy of mine. Didn't wanna waste the reservation."

"And you immediately thought of me-how sweet, sir."

"Don't push your luck, Mulder. You just landed in my lap at the last minute."

Mulder smiled at that scenario. "Thanks just the same, sir."

Skinner nodded then said, "Come on, let's go to Le Chateau before it fills up."

Mulder quickly got into his car and they made it in time for one of the best tables. They were totally comfortable in their sweats at this restaurant, though some were better dressed than they were. Mulder sat watching Skinner eating, thoroughly absorbed in how delectable he looked.

Skinner raised his brows at Mulder. "You going to eat at some point, agent?"

Mulder grinned then nodded and began to eat. Skinner began to wonder at Mulder's behavior.

"Maybe he's got a crush on me," thought Skinner.

Mulder certainly wasn't the first subordinate Skinner had that had a crush on him, male or female.

"But he's never shown anything beforehand," thought Skinner. "We've known each other for nearly 8 years, so why now?"

He noticed that Mulder's eyes were still on him under his lashes.

"It seemed extremely sexy..." He paused that thought. "I've just thought of Mulder and sex in the same thought. I must be having that mid-life crisis everyone says you have."

He knew that all that had happened with his wife and with the hooker had nothing to do with a mid-life crisis. He thoroughly blamed himself for the failed marriage but the death of his wife and the death of that hooker -- certainly weren't his fault. At least not directly, a cynical part of him told the other side. But for the hooker, he had never even thought of sex with anyone outside of his wife since the first time they had separated. He hadn't even dated since her death, wanting some time to grieve for his wife and also some time to feel capable of doing something so frivolous as dating. He looked over at Mulder and saw a twinkle in his eye and a smile, "So what's your excuse?"

Skinner looked down and realized he had stopped eating. He smiled back at Mulder and resumed eating. When they finished eating and paid separately, Skinner asked, " So you're going to tell me what has got you so wound up you nearly ran your old boss over today?"

Mulder shook his head. "At dinner tonight, sir."

"OK, when should we meet?"

"At 8."

Skinner just nodded and they left in their separate cars.

*********

What Skinner hadn't planned on was Mulder at his door in a very nice suit at 7:30pm. Skinner was buttoning his sleeves just as he opened the door. Mulder stared lustful daggers at the hairs that came from Skinner's undershirt. His shirt hadn't been completely buttoned either.

"Hey, I thought we were meeting there at 8."

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't wait to tell you what's been on my mind lately, sir."

This should be interesting thought Skinner as he let Mulder into his apartment. He shut his door. When he moved back Mulder shoved him against the door and pressed his lips to Skinner's. Skinner's mouth opened in surprise and Mulder's tongue took advantage and slipped in to caress Skinner's. After recovering from shock, Skinner returned the kiss passionately. Then he pulled away, "Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I - I'm kissing you, sir."

"I think I got that part, Mulder, but why?"

"Well, sir, if you weren't aware, I am highly attracted to you and I am trying to show you."

"But why?" At Mulder's confused look Skinner added, "We've known each other how long, agent? And you've just decided to let me know?"

"Well, it was a, er, sudden thing."

"Sudden?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what brought this on if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I found out recently that I am a little more than just bicurious."

"And you chose me to figure this out?"

"No, sir." Mulder blushed then said, "Someone beat you to that."

"I don't know whether to be hurt or laugh hysterically at that, Mulder."

Mulder didn't know what to say to that. "I have always been attracted to you, sir, and until this-"

"Unnamed encounter?"

"Right, sir. And now I feel obligated to let you know and I have been trying to figure the best way to let you know. That was why I was distracted this morning in the park."

"OK. Why didn't you find out from me if I was gay or bisexual before you did this?"

Mulder frowned. "I thought that was exactly what I was doing. You did just return my kiss."

Skinner sighed, "Yes, I did. I admit, I am attracted to you. Have been for a while but I always thought it was respect and admiration, not sexual." He paused and said, "You realize we have a lot of enemies that could use this against us, let alone put our jobs in jeopardy. You were so preoccupied this week, I had no idea from what."

"I realize, sir. I am sorry for the obvious display. I have been distracted lately and I didn't know you were aware of it."

"Did you think a fling with me would end your distraction?"

"Oh, no. I don't want a fling, sir."

"Good, I certainly wouldn't want to be your mid-life crisis."

Mulder blushed and said, "I want more from this. I want a relationship, sir."

"Well, I am flattered, Mulder."

Skinner looked at his watch and said, "Come on. We shouldn't be late for the reservation."

Mulder nodded and began to straighten his suit. Skinner said with no shame, "You look practically edible in that suit, Mulder."

Mulder smiled seductively and said, "Well, I have to work at it while you are naturally that way."

Skinner snorted. Skinner took Mulder in his car and they arrived just a few minutes late. As they sat down and were waiting to be served they stole glances at each other furtively, trying to see if the other was watching and of course they both were. Mulder kept having fantasies of attacking Skinner under the table, which just happened to have a long tablecloth while Skinner kept wanting to kiss that pensive pout off Mulder's face. Mulder became self-conscious and wondered if anyone in the restaurant noticed them. Skinner wondered if he knew anyone at the restaurant worth risking a kiss or a caress. After they were served and began to eat, Mulder suddenly grinned and pulled one of his shoes off with the other and pressed his socked foot in the pit of Skinner's crotch. Skinner nearly cried out. He calmed himself then growled softly, "Mulder, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am just checking on what's for dessert." He then proceeded to caress his foot against Skinner's now growing erection. Skinner flushed then growled, "You're in dangerous territory, agent. How am I going to be able to leave?"

"There is only one way to relieve this," he emphasized that last word by caressing pointedly with his foot, "but you have two possible options to facilitate that relief."

"Oh?" Skinner responded, his voice tight.

"Well, I can walk in front of you to the men's room or I can go down on you under the table."

Skinner coughed. "Mulder there isn't enough room for you to fit completely under the table without being seen. I think it's the men's room."

"Then let's go." Mulder slipped his shoe on and then stood up as did Skinner, a little uncomfortably. Mulder noticed the nice bulge in Skinner's pants and was nearly drooling. Skinner pulled his suit coat over his crotch and Mulder began to walk toward the restrooms. Luckily the restroom was deserted and Mulder smiled at Skinner. "Can I have some of that nice bulge now?"

Skinner gave a half smile and said, "Could you go into a stall first?"

Mulder quickly obliged and turned to open Skinner's pants as Skinner entered and shut the stall door. Mulder grinned up at Skinner as he pulled Skinner's cock from the vent in his drawers. "Oh man, come to papa!"

Skinner began to sweat as Mulder's fingers caressed him to full erectness. When Mulder's tongue came out to taste the precum at the slit, Skinner groaned. Skinner was soon too far gone to contemplate how Mulder had become so proficient at giving head when he supposedly had one homosexual encounter. Suddenly Mulder deep throated him and Skinner nearly screamed. Mulder was like liquid fire that consumed him and Skinner was nearly gone before Skinner fought his orgasm with all that he had. "Oh God, Mulder," he groaned in delight as Mulder's tongue did amazing things to the underside of his cock. Mulder pulled off to announce, "Oh man, you taste so good."

He licked again at the head then ran up and down Skinner's pulsing cock then swallowed him again like he was born sucking cock. Mulder wrapped his fingers around the base and began to pump as he sucked and pulled his cock in and out of his mouth. Skinner's smell and taste were sending shivers of delight throughout Mulder and sending erectile signals to his own cock. Mulder did a little shimmy, trying to allow more room for the bulge in his own pants. That sent direct signals to Skinner and he groaned, "Oh God, I can't last, Mulder."

Mulder pulled off and Skinner cried out.

"Give it to me, big guy. I want it all," Mulder gasped out before he licked the spongy head then swallowed it whole again. Skinner felt his balls creep up and, with a gentle thrust into Mulder's mouth, Skinner roared out his release. Mulder took it all and lovingly lapped up what remained. He pulled back and looked up at a fully sated Skinner and smiled. He looked absolutely beautiful to Mulder. Mulder tucked him in then zipped him up. Skinner finally was able to move and he pulled Mulder to him and kissed him passionately. Skinner could feel Mulder's bulge in his pants and his hand moved down to open Mulder's pants but Mulder shook his head. "Oh no, Mr. I'm in charge. I want to perform for you."

"Perform?"

"Oh, yes, my love."

And before Skinner could respond, Mulder pulled down his own zipper and took out his cock. He was very long, longer than even Skinner. Skinner was grateful Mulder didn't want him to go down on him. Mulder began to caress himself and sighed, "See how big I am for you? You do this to me."

Mulder began to pump and stroke himself, loving that Skinner was watching him. Skinner saw that Mulder was flushed with desire, his eyes shut, beginning to sweat as he continually caressed his cock. Skinner wanted desperately to help him, touch him, kiss him, but Mulder continued on his own. Mulder opened his eyes to see Skinner looking down at his hand and his cock. It was almost too much for Mulder. He never believed Skinner would ever be with him like this.

"Oh, Skinner," Mulder cried just before he came all over his fist and the floor. Skinner bent and licked up the remaining cum from Mulder's cock. Mulder sighed in contentment and pulled Skinner up and kissed him passionately. "That was the best birthday present I've had in a long time."

Skinner stared at Mulder. "It is your birthday today?"

Mulder nodded and smiled. "Yes, but you gave me what I wanted."

Skinner pulled Mulder to him and kissed him thoroughly. "There's something else I can give you, though."

Skinner's hands cupped Mulder's ass and pressed Mulder hard against him. "Oh yes!"

Just then they heard the restroom outer door open and close. They looked at each other and smiled, keeping their hands firmly wrapped around each other. Luckily the owner of the footsteps stopped at the urinals and pissed, washed his hands, then walked out. They both began to breathe at the same time and laughed nervously.

"That was a close call."

Mulder nodded. "Let's leave this Popsicle stand, love."

"That's the second time you've-"

Mulder put his finger to Skinner's mouth. "Later."

They pulled their clothes together and tried to straighten each other out and wiped up the evidence of their loving. They then left the stall, washed their hands then walked out as if nothing had happened. Luckily, the place was slowly emptying out and Skinner motioned to the waiter and paid for the dinner with a credit card. They hurriedly left. Once in Skinner's car, Skinner pulled Mulder to him and kissed him passionately.

"I can't wait to get you home, Mulder."

"I can't either, sir."

"Hmm-I think the sir can be dispensed with."

"Walter?"

"Much better." He pulled Mulder to him by the nape of his neck and kissed him again, loving the strange flavor that was Mulder. Skinner ran his hands through Mulder's hair and whispered against his mouth, "I love your hair, Mulder."

Mulder smiled and returned the kiss enthusiastically, not wanting to reveal his fetish too soon in case Skinner would freak. Skinner pulled away reluctantly then said, "Let's go."

He pulled on his seatbelt, as did Mulder, then started the car. Mulder watched Skinner, loving every movement he made. The power behind his movements could be used quite well in what he had planned. Mulder smiled to himself, thinking of all the things that would or could happen. Then his smile turned to an evil grin, his hand snaked out and covered Skinner's crotch.

"Mulder. How do you expect me to drive like this?"

Mulder pressed himself closer to Skinner and purred, "I can't wait to get this monster in me."

Skinner groaned. "If you don't stop, we won't make it back."

"Mom always said I was bad at keeping my hands to myself."

Skinner snorted, "Figures. Er, all the same, I would still like you to remove your hand."

Mulder obliged and quipped, "You're the boss."

Skinner grinned, "You said it, lover boy."

Continued in Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Title: Skinner's apartment (2/?)  
Series: Chapter 2 of Possibilities series  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: PWP  
Spoilers/warnings: no spoilers, WIP  
Summary: self explanatory

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 2  
Skinner's Apartment  
by Bertie

Skinner had just entered his parking spot at his apartment complex when he felt Mulder's hand take hold of his crotch again.

"Mulder, believe me, it is still there."

Mulder grinned and pulled his hand away.

"Just checking."

Skinner took off his seat belt and then opened his car door. Mulder did the same. They shut the car doors simultaneously then Skinner turned on his car alarm. He stared at Mulder and desperately wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he knew that would be dangerous so he just started walking toward his apartment building. It seemed sheer agony to wait until they were inside Skinner's apartment before Mulder was pressed against the door and Skinner's mouth attacked Mulder's without resistance. Mulder's hands quickly roamed Skinner's back, loving the feel of strong AD man, while Skinner's hands felt the joy of lean agent boy.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs," breathed Skinner when he could get a word in.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Mulder quickly turned and ran up the stairs, Skinner watching behind him every step of the way.

"Damn what a sweet ass on that boy! And it's all mine!" thought Skinner as he followed his quick agent up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom they both quickly began to strip. Mulder paused to watch Skinner.

"Oh baby, slower," he breathed. Skinner quirked an eyebrow then slowly started pulling open his shirt, revealing a very muscular and hairy chest. Mulder came forward and practically salivated then bent and ran his tongue through Skinner's chest hair to a pert nipple, which he quickly began to nuzzle and nibble on. Skinner pressed Mulder closely to him and ran his hand down Mulder's bare back to cup his panted ass. Mulder moaned then ran his face through Skinner's chest hair. Skinner lifted Mulder's face, saw the dazed eyes and the half-opened mouth with the tongue just peaking out, and proceeded to devour it with his own. When he pulled away, they both were gasping for air and he had to hold Mulder up who suddenly lost his ability to stand upright. Mulder continued his exploration of Skinner's chest and whispered, "It's a jungle in here."

Skinner laughed.

"I do believe agent boy has a thing for body hair."

Mulder shook his head.

"No, no, a thing for AD hair."

Skinner chuckled and ran his hands through Mulder's short mane. A shiver ran through Mulder, pricking his nipples and Skinner's libido at the same time. The AD bent and sucked in one of his agent's nipples, loving the way he squirmed and moaned.

"He's sensitive! All the better for me!" Skinner thought as his lips and tongue made short work of Mulder who had to cry out, "Wait!"

Mulder's hands were shaking as he put them on Skinner's belt and unbuckled then unzipped the pants as quickly as possible. He pulled the pants and boxers down and stepped back and grinned, admiring his handiwork.

"That's what I've been waiting for!"

Skinner growled, "You like what you see boy?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then take off those pants!"

"Yes, sir!"

Mulder stood to attention and pulled off his pants without unbuckling his belt. Skinner just realized that Mulder was not wearing underwear. He hadn't even noticed it before, distracted by the size of Mulder's long dick. Mulder saluted in more ways than one and Skinner grinned.

"Is that for me?"

Mulder returned the grin.

"All for you, sir."

After toeing his shoes off and kicking them away he moved closer then pressed Mulder to him, their cocks caressed together sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. He kissed Mulder deeply, thrusting his tongue in, tasting him while moving backward until Mulder felt the frame of the bed against the back of his legs. Skinner pressed forward until Mulder softly fell backward and Skinner fell with him. Skinner caught his weight with his arms and looked down at the flushed faced, puffy lipped agent before him and smiled.

"I am one lucky AD!"

He bent and kissed Mulder's soft puffy lips gently then moved down to taste and nibble on a sweaty neck while Mulder squirmed, sending erotic messages all over the AD's body. Mulder was worried that leaving a mark would be seen by Alex and was shocked that this was the first time he even thought of Alex all evening. Such thoughts quickly fled when Skinner's lips began playing with a pert nipple. Mulder was writhing now and gasping.

"Oh god, I want you in me."

Skinner hushed him with his mouth then bent to the other nipple and sent Mulder writhing again and squirming. As Skinner moved, Mulder felt his hairs caress all over him and he was in ecstasy.

"Sir, please-"

"Walter."

"Walter, please, fuck me!" Mulder gasped out finally in desperate need, he thought he would cum just from the hairs alone. Skinner pulled back and saw the angry looking, weeping cock head and bent and lapped at it. Mulder cried out, "I c-can't hold it."

Skinner grasped tightly the base of Mulder's cock who yelped. Still holding firmly with one hand, he opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out lube. It looked brand new. Mulder had an idea that the AD did some shopping this afternoon. He went in again and pulled out a condom. He put both in Mulder's hands. Mulder made quick work of the condom, lovingly putting it on the AD's thick cock, not wanting to remove his hands but preferring to have it elsewhere. He then generously coated the cock with lube while Skinner released Mulder's slightly drooping cock to grab a pillow. Mulder wiped the excess on his own cock while the AD thrust the pillow under Mulder's raised hips. Skinner coated his fingers with lube then softly caressed the exposed anus with a deft finger.

Mulder sighed in pleasure, this is exactly what he'd been dreaming of for the past few weeks. He watched his stern boss preparing him in a very gentle way that belied what Mulder knew of him. Mulder desperately wanted to find out more about this dichotomy housed in this stern bricklike man. When Skinner's thick finger slowly glided into Mulder, all thoughts fled and he moaned.

Skinner squeezed more lube onto his fingers as he inserted another finger. He could tell Mulder had more than one homosexual experience, he was easily penetrated.

"Unless he has been using a dildo on himself," thought Skinner, who wouldn't put it past Mulder to use sexual toys, having seen his collection of video tapes. It certainly didn't lessen his ardor for this boy/man laid out before him.

Mulder wantonly thrust his ass into the fingers preparing him and spread his legs wider.

"I want you," the whispered words were like a gunshot to the older man who pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his cock. Mulder was impatient and thrust hard into the penetrating member.

"Faster."

That one word sent Skinner over the edge, he grabbed Mulder's slim hips in his hands and started a slow rhythm thrusting into the slick hole. Mulder's eyes rolled back into his head and he was sighing with each thrust. The older man thought that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen or heard in a long time. It only added to the exquisite pressure engulfing his cock as he thrust into the lithe body beneath him. He could hold out for quite awhile but it didn't seem Mulder could, so he grasped the weeping cock in front of him and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. Mulder's hands grabbed the sheets to hold on and now one left the sheets to caress the older man's hand. Such intimacy, Skinner nearly sobbed. He maneuvered himself and bent to press his lips to Mulder's. Not since Sharon had he felt such an intimate gesture. The younger man realized what had effected him and he wrapped his legs tightly around the bigger man's waist, pressing himself closer, wanting to express his feelings in more than words.

Soon the intimacy was replaced with animal rutting, sweat glistened their bodies and they were both panting as Skinner's thrusts became primal and fast. The noises coming from Mulder was driving Skinner into a frenzy. His whole weight was now on Mulder who relished this closeness, the weight of the big man holding him down. The skittering of his cock between their bodies, the feel of Skinner's hairy body caressing up and down his cock, sent Mulder over the edge. He cried out his orgasm as his cum added to the slickness between them. Skinner grabbed Mulder's shoulders while the younger man lifted his ass to accommodate the AD's thrusts. Nothing stopped the pounding until Skinner roared out his release, then fell boneless on top of Mulder. This was nothing new to Mulder who had lain many a time under Alex's weight, usually comforting him for some undefinable reason. The younger man smiled hearing the big man lightly snoring so he wrapped his arms around the body atop him and drifted off himself.

Continued in Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Title: The morning after  
Series: Possibilities series, Chapter 3  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: PWP  
Spoilers/warnings: no spoilers/major schmoop alert, WIP  
Summary: More Skinner and Mulder in bed.  
Note: This chapter is dedicated to my beta readers the Goddess Michele and Jo B.

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 3  
The Morning After  
by Bertie

Mulder rose in the night to use the bathroom. The sweet ache in his ass was just right--he didn't want it to go away too soon. He thought briefly of Alex and wondered if he was at home, then hoped that he wasn't, thinking that was all he needed, Alex brooding over when he would come home. Mulder sighed, then smiled when he remembered the big burly AD lying in the next room waiting for him. The AD wouldn't push him away as much as Alex did after he returned from his many nightly sojourns. He was still grinning when he left the bathroom and snuggled up against the large bulk in the bed. Skinner pressed Mulder close to him and the agent felt a rare but thoroughly welcome warm joy spread through him. He easily drifted back to sleep.

When he awoke, there was sunlight glinting from the window. Skinner was still asleep and his large arm was thrown over Mulder. Mulder picked up the beefy hand and started nibbling on it, while he ran his hands up and down the hairs covering the other man's arm.

Skinner mumbled in a sleepy voice, "Is that your way of asking for another round?"

Mulder smiled. "Wouldn't mind it at all."

Skinner turned to look at Mulder's smiling face and decided he wanted a part of that. He kissed Mulder gently then said, "Sure you think this old man's good for it?"

Mulder's hand snaked down to grasp at the slow-rising erection. "I think so."

"I think so too."

He suddenly grabbed his agent forcefully and began kissing and caressing every part of him. Mulder lay still, panting and quivering with desire, letting the larger man have all the control.

But when Skinner's tongue began lapping at the head of his penis, Mulder whined, "It hurts."

Skinner stopped immediately. "What?"

"My cock hurts. It can't take any more pleasing. It thinks its on vacation."

Skinner snorted. "Right. Turn around, boy."

Mulder obliged and tucked his legs under him, liking this position. He nearly cried out when he felt Skinner's thick finger caress over his anus.

"You sure this is what you want?" Skinner's voice was low and husky.

"Oh, yeah," Mulder mumbled into the pillow.

Mulder gasped when he felt a slick finger slide into him. Then another was added, preparing him. By the third finger, Mulder was pushing back into the thrusting hand, wanting more.

"C'mon give it to me," he gasped out, wanting to feel Skinner's cock in him. He heard the plastic being ripped open, then felt the tip resting on his opening. He groaned out, "Sometime today!"

With that, the AD pushed straight into Mulder. The younger man tensed up at

the pain but was immediately distracted by Skinner's cock brushing slowly over his prostate.

"Oh yeah, like that."

In no time Skinner was thrusting into his agent, caressing his back, soothing him.

"You have a very sweet ass, Mulder."

Mulder couldn't have cared less; he was awash in sensation, hips bucking convulsively, matching Skinner thrust for thrust, groaning out insensibly. Skinner grabbed Mulder's bouncing hips for leverage and to

steady himself.

"Not so fast, my boy."

With that Skinner leaned forward, resting some of his weight onto Mulder. He reached around and grasped Mulder's cock and slowly jerked him as he thrust using only his hips and ass. Mulder was gasping for breath, loving the feel of the larger man's weight on him. The AD's other hand came around and began pinching and pulling on a very tight nipple. Mulder cried out, "Fuck, yess!"

Mulder's anal muscles gripped Skinner's thrusting cock as he came all over his chest, the bed and Skinner's hand. Skinner thrust a few more times before he cried out his own release, then fell like an unstrung puppet on to the younger man. After a moment to catch his breath, he pulled away, letting Mulder breathe a little easier.

"That was amazing," Mulder managed, still breathing quickly.

The older man sat up and groaned, "Maybe I am getting too old for this." He pulled off the condom and sighed, "Let's take a shower and then eat."

Mulder rose a little stiffly and smiled. "Come on, old man. I'll wash your back for you."

"Old man? I think I can manage to rough you up, boy."

Mulder grinned. "Oh no, you need to save your energy for later."

Skinner returned the grin. "OK."

He rose and pulled Mulder against him, kissing him soundly. Mulder wrapped his arms around the big man and sighed in contentment.

They took a thorough shower, having fun washing each other's bodies then Skinner pulled Mulder to him and whispered, "Maybe later you can do me."

Mulder stared into the AD's sincere brown eyes. "You really want me to fuck you?"

"Oh yeah."

Mulder's heart skipped a beat. Alex never would have suggested that Mulder fuck him.

After the shower they pulled on some sweats, Skinner letting Mulder borrow an old pair of his. He laughed at the way they practically fell off Mulder.

"What do you like, Mulder?"

"Anything you got, Walter."

"I meant breakfast."

"Oh, I usually don't eat breakfast. Juice and toast will do me."

Skinner shook his head.

"Uh-uh, I am going to make you a typical Skinner breakfast--the whole thing--grits, eggs and sausage."

"Ugh, I don't think my arteries can take that."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you need to carb out, especially you with your frenetic energy."

"All those carbs will slow me down."

"That's good, then I can catch up to you."

Mulder sighed. "Ok Chef. Cook away."

Mulder watched fascinated while his boss cooked breakfast. He knew he would pay for indulging his appetite to this extreme, and he silently decided that he would simply not eat anything afterwards. He watched as Skinner ate his breakfast with enthusiasm, then slowly ate some of the grits himself and as little of the eggs and sausage as he could not wanting to appear ungrateful, but knowing that his body was simply not used to this sort of food.

"You trying to fatten me up?"

"Oh yes, all the better to eat you."

Mulder grinned. "Why didn't you say so."

"C'mere."

"Yes'm'boss."

Skinner pulled his chair out so Mulder could sit comfortably in his lap. Mulder straddled Skinner's lap, their crotches lined up perfectly. When he attached his lips to Skinner's, they practically slid off.

"You're greasy." He complained good-naturedly.

"Good, no need for lube."

"Oh, no you don't- anyway I get to top you this time."

Walter made a play for Mulder's neck while the younger man slid out of Skinner's arms to grab a paper towel.

"Let me clean your face like a good little boy."

Walter laughed.

"I haven't had my face washed since I was in grade school, Mulder."

"Well, no time like the present to get reacquainted with old customs."

Skinner sat still as Mulder wiped his mouth, enjoying the feel of his lover's fingers brushing across his mouth. Mulder leaned forward and kissed the now properly cleaned lips, moistening them with his tongue, still tasting something wild and smoky on them and deciding he liked it.

"Much better."

"Now come back here where you belong." The surly growl which usually had Mulder cowed in the office only made him grin in the kitchen.

"'Kay"

Mulder re-straddled Skinner's lap and they kissed until they had to pull apart to breathe.

Skinner's hands grasped Mulder's ass and groaned, "I think we need to take this upstairs. I am much too old to do this in the kitchen."

Mulder kissed Skinner's neck and sighed. "OK, old man, but you have to catch me."

With that Mulder leaped off Skinner's lap and proceeded to run up the stairs to Skinner's bedroom. Halfway up the stairs, the oversized sweats started to fall from the jogging motion and he nearly tripped and fell on his face, just catching himself in time.

"Fuck."

Walter laughed and slapped Mulder's rear, which was temptingly thrust out of the sweats.

"Carbs aren't the only thing slowing you down, I see."

Mulder stood up as dignified as he could and pulled up his sweats.

"No fair! I didn't know I was going to spend the night, otherwise I'd have brought my own sweats." He quickly glanced down at himself, then gave Skinner a non-plussed look that made the other man laugh.

"See, now no wood- you're gonna have to work extra hard to bring me back up, big boy."

Skinner stepped up to Mulder; their mouths lined up closely.

"Oh, I think that won't be too hard, agent."

He pressed his lips to Mulder's and thrust his tongue in. Mulder pulled away a moment later and gasped, "I'm not that easy."

Skinner laughed. "Uh huh. That's why your face is flushed, your pupils are dilated and you're lips are swollen."

"Hey, I 'm not the one who's made of iron, Slugger."

"Where'd you find out about my boxing name?"

"Oops."

Mulder ran up the rest of the stairs, clutching his sweats tightly.

"Get back here."

"I told you to catch me."

Skinner sighed. Refusing to run, he walked up the steps slowly. When he entered his bedroom he found Mulder sprawled out in all his naked glory on the bed.

"No sweats to trip on."

"I see."

"So, whatcha--"

Skinner leaped down on top of Mulder.

"Ah!" Mulder cried out as 200 pounds of prime beef fell on top of him.

"I caught you."

Mulder laughed. "Yeah, I can't move, you probably broke some bones, punctured some major organs..."

"Keep that up and I think I might go for it."

"...flattened my lungs out..."

A tongue thrusting down his throat rudely interrupted Mulder's tirade, and he didn't mind a bit.

"I think you are seriously trying to kill me," Mulder managed to gasp out when he pulled away.

"No, I just want you pliant so you won't run away from me."

"I don't think that's possible...could you, er, move please?"

"I'll think about it."

Skinner's mouth trailed down and started half biting, half-sucking on Mulder's neck.

"Oh god! You're marking me aren't you?"

"You're mine, Mulder. All mine." His tone of voice made Mulder shiver.

'Great all I need is something for Alex to see,' Mulder groaned to himself.

"Hey I think it's my turn to explore," Mulder said aloud.

"Your birthday was yesterday."

"And your point is?"

Skinner reluctantly pulled away and lay flat beside Mulder. With a wriggle, Mulder lay fully on top of Skinner.

"Now see how you like it."

"I like it just fine, Mulder."

Mulder bounced and Skinner "oomphed" as his lover knocked the breath out of him. With a loud smack, Skinner's hand landed on Mulder's bare bottom.

"Keep still," growled Skinner.

"Mmm, I love it when you growl like that."

They kissed, and for awhile Mulder lay still until his hands ached to explore, and he stroked them up and down Skinner's muscular chest, tweaking the nipples until Skinner groaned against Mulder's lips, then his mouth took over and Skinner was arching his back into the pleasure. Skinner ran his hands through Mulder's hair, loving the silky feel of it. His hands followed Mulder's head as he continued his oral exploring downward. When Mulder's mouth touched the base of the AD's cock, Mulder felt Skinner's breath begin to hitch. Mulder nuzzled with his nose at the hair. Mulder loved every bit of Skinner's hairy body. He wanted to explore it for hours and not miss out on a single hair. Skinner pushed at Mulder's head, telling him non-verbally to move on. Mulder sighed, his warm breath sending a shiver of delight straight down Skinner's cock. Mulder followed that shiver up the heavy cock to the leaking head and swallowed it down as best he could.

Skinner groaned out, "'Bout time!"

Mulder ignored him and continued tasting, licking and sucking. Skinner felt like he was being mauled by a rambunctious tiger that wanted to play with its food before devouring it. Mulder pulled off abruptly and Skinner nearly bellowed in agony. Mulder's tongue found Skinner's balls and began to spend endless time there while Skinner's hands gripped the sheet in frustrated desire.

"Mulder..." he gasped out, trying to convey his impeding orgasm. Mulder reluctantly moved southward from the tasty, hairy balls down the perineum to the crack that lead to Skinner's hole.

"W-wait, Mulder, don't you--"

Mulder's tongue thrust into Skinner's hole, tasting every bit of Skinner his tongue could get to.

"I think now is the time for some lube," Skinner groaned.

Mulder moved away and went in search of the lube and a condom. Items found, he turned back to the bed, looked down at the amazingly taut body of his boss and nearly dropped everything.

"Oh god, Walter. You look so fucking hot!"

Skinner managed a slight smile. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I think I need to take a picture."

"Oh no you don't, agent, get over here and finish what you started!"

With a smirk, Mulder replied, "Yes, sir!"

Lubing his fingers well, he softly caressed the outside of Skinner's puckered hole. Skinner began to relax a bit. He was not about to tell Mulder that he was a virgin. A 46-year-old virgin never reveals such things.

"Oh Walter, you're so tight. It's going to be s-o-o good!"

Mulder was careful not to touch Skinner's prostate, knowing how close Skinner was. When the first finger breached his anus, Skinner winced and Mulder sighed out, "Relax, big guy, it only hurts a little bit."

"Yeah right," mumbled Skinner under his breath. Mulder distracted Skinner by kissing his hairy leg. Skinner knew whom the distraction was for; it was as much for Mulder's benefit as his own. Mulder's tongue ran straight down the hairy leg to where his fingers were thrusting in and out of Skinner's hole. He pulled out of Skinner and grabbed the bit of plastic and ripped it open with his teeth.

Skinner then remembered how long Mulder was when fully aroused and nearly leapt off the bed when he felt the gloved end of Mulder's cock against his hole. Mulder's hands ran up and down Skinner's thighs and pushed the big AD's legs up against his body. Skinner grabbed his legs and held himself.

Mulder went very slow, sensing the tenseness in the big man. Skinner grunted when Mulder pushed himself all the way inside, loving the tight hold that Skinner's body had on his cock. He desperately wanted to thrust but he steeled himself to go slow, allowing Skinner to adjust to being filled. Mulder saw that Skinner's cock had deflated a little so he ran his cock against Skinner's prostate in a way he knew he liked himself as he slowly edged back out and Skinner moaned.

"Oh god, I forgot about that!"

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

Mulder entered again slowly, until Skinner seemed looser, then he pulled out a little faster and rushed back in harder. Skinner began to groan with each thrust and Mulder began to pant, loving to thrust in and out of the tight heat.

In no time at all the only sounds were Skinner's grunts, Mulder's pants and the slap of the younger man's balls against the older man's flesh. Mulder grabbed Skinner's cock and began to pump it as he sensed his nearness to ejaculation, wanting the AD to cum first. With just the right angle Mulder thrust hard against the big man's prostate and sent him crying out his release, squirting all over Mulder's hand and his own chest. When the big man's muscles clamped down on Mulder's cock, he cried out, "Oh shit!"

The tight grip on his cock was threatening to squeeze his cock flat, he thought, but he felt himself cum in the condom. With relief, he fell flat on top of Skinner who lay panting, trying to catch his breath. Skinner wrapped his arms around the panting Mulder, pressed his lips to his sweaty brow and whispered, "That was one hell of a ride, Mulder."

Mulder smiled and just lay in a post-coital daze, waiting to get his strength back. He couldn't help but think of Alex and what amazing sex they could have if Alex wasn't always insisting on being the top. Then he dismissed Alex from his thoughts, not wanting to ruin his fuck high, and dropped off into a light slumber, feeling his lover's breathing deepen under him as he did the same.

Continued in Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Title: Alex's Story  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 4  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/K  
Category: Oh no! I have stumbled on to a plot! How'd I do that?  
Spoilers/warnings: No spoilers/WIP, some angst  
Summary: We learn a little more of why Mulder cheated on Krycek.

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 4  
Alex's Story  
by Bertie

Alex sighed, waiting to hear from Mulder in their apartment. Alex had just returned from Rico's apartment late on Saturday. He was tired and wanted to hold and be held by his Fox, but he wasn't home nor had he left a message. Usually his lover left a message when he was called out of town suddenly, so where was he? Mulder did not have a pager and had left his cell phone in the apartment. He wanted to leave if Fox wasn't going to be here this weekend, but damned if he was going to take a chance on missing his lover if Fox appeared out of the blue in the next hour, next day, next week. He sighed again.

"Fuck this!" he groaned to himself. But he stayed. He wondered if Fox didn't have a death wish the way he would run off without backup, without leaving messages. Usually he had his cell phone and now Alex was worried.

"Would Rico try something?" he thought but then shook his head, surely not. Whenever Alex came to him, even if it was only for half a day, Rico seemed to appreciate him more and didn't threaten him or seem unduly concerned by Alex's boyfriend--lover? Who was the boyfriend and who was the lover? He'd known Rico only a year longer than he'd known Mulder, though he had heard of Mulder by reputation and by CSM's obsessive notions of him long before he met him. He loved Mulder, but knew he had something good with Rico. Rico had an amputated right arm and had helped Alex with his phantom pain and exercises. That was part of the reason Alex rarely spoke to Mulder about it. He hated talking to Rico about Mulder and Mulder about Rico. He wanted to keep them separate.

He had become Mulder's boyfriend after arriving back from Russia. It almost seemed unbelievable, that the one time Mulder had looked at him with something other than hatred was when he came back with his arm amputated. Mulder looked guilty and Alex knew that guilt was a thin line away from actually caring about him.

One night Alex tested that theory out. He broke into Mulder's apartment and waited for him. Luckily he didn't have long to wait. Mulder was tired, but was on a high, having just come back from a fast one-on-one game with a neighbor. He came inside whistling and upbeat, tossing his basketball. Alex couldn't have timed it better.

"Mulder," he breathed. Mulder had looked over at Alex sitting on his couch.

"Hey Alex, got some special reason for being here?" He didn't seem angry or even upset at all. Alex's heart soared; he might get something after all.

"No, not unless you count having a little one-on-one action here special."

He rose and looked straight into Mulder's eyes. Mulder didn't even blink; he reached over and pressed his lips to Alex's. Alex was shocked; he certainly didn't think Mulder was interested. He kissed him back after a moment thrusting his tongue tentatively into Mulder's mouth, tasting him.

From that day on, they spent every night together when Mulder was home. But it wasn't long after that Mulder became aware that Alex was with another. He would come in with bite marks on his neck, sometimes on his ass and nipples and there was even one time when Alex couldn't sit or lay on his ass for two days. Mulder didn't say a word and Alex didn't volunteer any information. Mulder had insisted on condoms every time they had anal or oral sex and Alex hated that. He also didn't like Mulder topping him. Mulder couldn't understand this but he didn't argue with Alex about it. What Mulder didn't know was that Rico always topped Alex and sometimes he was sore from Rico's use of him. He never spoke of it to Mulder but Mulder knew that Alex was holding something back from him. This lack of communication was part of the reason Mulder was looking elsewhere for company. They never spoke of exclusivity and clearly Alex wasn't exclusive.

Alex knew the very next day that Mulder was with someone else. That was why Mulder had left his cell phone and why he didn't leave a note. That infuriated Alex most of all. He could have at least left a message; he didn't necessarily have to tell him who he was with. Alex began to wonder who it was that Mulder had seen fit to run off with and not even leave Alex a note.

Someone at work? Scully? Alex couldn't believe Mulder would have had the guts to try and - he paused that thought. Maybe it was something personal with Scully and that was why Mulder hadn't left a message. He knew Mulder had told Scully that he was in a relationship with someone but did not tell Scully who it was or that it was a man. Maybe one of her family was ill or something and Mulder knew how sensitive the topic was about Scully's sister. Alex hadn't even tried to provide an explanation for either of the killings and Mulder didn't ask.

Alex had no alternative but to sit and stew, upset and unsure about what was going on with Mulder. Luckily Rico had not needed him this weekend, but Alex knew next week he would have to pay Rico a visit to relieve any hard feelings. Rico was aware that he was with Mulder. Alex was sure that was the only reason Rico hadn't even tried to do something about Alex's other relationship. Mulder was off limits.

Sex with Rico wasn't bad; it was just that Rico was always the top. Rico had started some B&D games, which Alex attributed to some sort of punishment for his being with Mulder, though Alex found himself enjoying it the more they got into it. Alex had especially found spanking highly erotic and it was the best just before an all night fuck session. Rico was a good top, which was a major turn on for Alex. He was a few inches taller than Alex, had long thick blond hair that reached his shoulders and had the body of a professional weight lifter. He wasn't overly large but large enough to spike Alex's curiosity the first time Rico was "given" Alex. His reputation had preceded him before Alex met him. He had been used for a few assassinations but since one assassination attempt caused the loss of his right arm, Rico was used mostly for information gathering and training some of the more "reluctant recruits."

Rico fell head over heels when he was given Alex. Alex was beautiful and the fact he was an amputee like himself was even better. He was also an easy lover. He never complained about anything Rico wanted to try and even gave some of his own suggestions that Rico was more than willing to try as well. Alex wasn't about to ruffle Rico's feathers, especially not since he had started seeing Mulder. It was no secret but Alex did his best not to flaunt it in front of Rico.

Rico had no qualms about showing off his skills as Alex's top to Mulder, though. The longer Mulder was with Alex, the more and more aggressive and possessive of Alex Rico was becoming. Rico would always send someone else on a job so he could spend more time with Alex. He had his own gaggle of boys that he sent to do odd jobs which Alex had no clue about and sometimes he worried that Rico was getting those boys to spy on Mulder. Alex started checking the apartment regularly for bugs when Mulder wasn't home. He hadn't found anything yet, but he knew better than to leave anything to chance. He knew the minute Mulder came home he was going to have a long talk with him about leaving messages. Alex normally would have gotten completely drunk and wailed on Mulder the minute he came in, but Rico had totally eschewed alcohol and insisted Alex do the same. That was the hardest habit to break.

About 9pm the door opened and Mulder stepped into his apartment. Alex was on the couch looking at him.

"Fuck," Alex said resignedly. It was obvious that Mulder wasn't with Scully this weekend. Mulder didn't even try to mask it. He had stubble burn on his cheeks, his lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were flushed. He had either been in a major fight or had been in an amazing encounter with someone this weekend. Alex knew it wasn't a fight. Mulder blushed furiously when Alex moved closer to him.

"Fox, are you trying to punish me?"

"What?"

"Who have you been with for the past 2 days?"

"I am not telling you that, Alex."

"You *are* punishing me."

Mulder sighed. "Alex, I love you, but we certainly haven't discussed exclusivity and unless and until we do, I am going to do what I want, when I want."

"Fox, I love you too. You know that my job is dangerous and I have to do what I have to do to get by."

"Is that what all those love bites were-things you have to endure to get by?"

Alex sighed. "I am not discussing that with you."

"Then don't expect answers about what happened to me this weekend."

"You are punishing me."

Mulder just shook his head and went to their room. Alex followed.

"Could you at least tell me if you plan to see this man any more?"

"Yes, Alex, I plan to see him next weekend."

Alex hung his head and let out a pitiful sigh. "You're in love with him."

"Yes Alex, I am. I can speak to him about anything and he doesn't hold anything back from me."

"Do you love him more than me?"

Mulder shook his head. "No Alex, you are my first male lover, I will always love you. He and I have just started. Who knows, next weekend could end in disaster, but I am not about to quit on something that's just begun."

Mulder began taking his clothes off as if nothing had happened, nothing had changed. Alex watched, curious to see if this other man had left marks on Mulder as Rico left marks on him. There was a slight red mark on Mulder's neck, that was it. It was also below the shirt line.

"Someone cautious," thought Alex immediately. "A coworker! Hmm..."

Alex took his own clothes off and lay beside Mulder. He turned to look over at Mulder; Mulder turned and pressed his head to Alex's chest.

"If you want, I wouldn't mind..."

Alex snorted. "So that's it, you're a little slut who can't get enough? I thought that was me!"

Mulder just lifted his head and kissed Alex softly.

"Make love to me Alex," he murmured huskily.

Alex thought, "How in the hell can I refuse him?"

Alex kissed down Mulder's cheek and neck, nuzzling gently and pressing Mulder to him. His hand went down to Mulder's ass and cupped it. Mulder sighed and pressed himself closer to Alex, lifting his leg and laying it over Alex's so he could have better access. He pressed his fingers into Mulder's crease and caressed softly over the hole. His finger slid into Mulder easily.

"That guy must be as big as a horse!" thought Alex. "No wonder Mulder wants him. Maybe I wanna meet him..." He let that last thought trail off as he went in search of lube.

He quickly found it and handed it to Mulder who opened it and poured some on Alex's fingers then on his own palms. He took Alex's cock in his hands and began to stroke it to a full erection while smoothing the slick up and down. Alex pulled Mulder to him and pressed his lips to the other man's, softly, tenderly and Mulder began to shiver. He could never get enough of Alex as gentle lover. Mulder lay down on his back and spread his legs for his young lover, laying his hips on a couple of pillows to help lift his ass. Alex's slick fingers caressed Mulder's anus open and he quickly prepared him. Mulder began to sigh and moan when Alex's fingers touched his prostate. Mulder found a condom on the bedside table and opened it with his teeth. He sat up and proceeded to sheath Alex's rampant cock with the condom using his mouth. He had done this many times with Alex and it never failed to impress his younger lover.

Alex refused to do so with Rico. He was quite proficient at gloving Rico's dick with his one hand. Rico was the practical amputee, preferring not to rely on a prosthesis to accomplish any task. He taught Alex well. Alex rarely wore his prosthesis except when he knew he would be out a lot in public. That was one thing Rico hadn't been able to instill into Alex, that he wasn't less of a man because he had only one arm. Alex hated to be stared at and hated not knowing if it was because of his amputated arm. He would wear it to his car and when he drove, except when he was going to Rico's. Rico always punished Alex for bringing the prosthesis with him. Though sometimes Alex liked Rico's methods of punishment. Rico quickly caught on and found some very upsetting punishments that Alex did his best to avoid. Being gagged and bound in a dark place was definitely not a turn on for Alex.

Alex shook himself from those memories and leaned down to lay fully on top of Mulder. He kissed him softly, gently, then began to thrust his tongue deeply into Mulder's pliant mouth, showing his older lover how his cock would thrust into him. Mulder moaned against Alex's mouth as his fingers guided his cock into Mulder's loose and slick hole. Mulder wanted to scream for Alex to go faster but he knew it would be useless. Alex wanted to slowly fuck him into oblivion, hoping to erase Mulder's other lover from his mind and from his body. Mulder knew that would be impossible, but he certainly didn't say so to Alex.

Mulder's mind slowly splintered into nothing but shards of pleasure as Alex expertly caressed his prostate. He was panting, sweating and gasping when Alex's mouth trailed down to suckle on a diamond hard nipple. Alex's fingers caressed the other one, gently at first then began to pinch it until Mulder's back arched upwards, lifting his hips to just the perfect angle for Alex to pound efficiently onto the older man's prostate. Mulder cried out as Alex's finger trailed down to capture Mulder's cock trapped between them. With amazing strength that always left Mulder wondering, Alex put all his weight on his stump as he proceeded to pump his lover efficiently with his right hand and continued pounding into Mulder's eager hole. It was one of Rico's tricks that he had taught Alex, a trick learned eagerly.

Mulder's breathing became erratic and his pupils dilated as his young lover stroked him, and in no time he cried out his orgasm as his semen poured out of him. His muscles clamped down hard on the thrusting cock inside him and soon Alex cried out as he spasmed into Mulder then slumped heavily down on top of him, ignoring the spent semen plastering them together. Mulder maneuvered his lips to press against Alex's slightly open and heavy breathing mouth. A tear had escaped Alex's eye and fell right onto Mulder's cheek. Mulder blinked and sighed, "I love you, Alex. I always will."

With that Alex fell into a coma-like sleep.

****

When Alex stirred again, Mulder had done his best to crawl out from under Alex, but it was to no avail. His movements had only stirred Alex's cock still buried deep inside him and Alex awoke to a gasping Mulder and a lovely clamping feeling surrounding his cock. Alex's cock jolted again when Mulder squirmed after Alex's lips attacked the pert nipple that had been boring into his cheek.

"Damn Alex, I think we're glued together!"

Alex sniggered around Mulder's taut nipple then continued to tease and lap at it until the older man was groaning and gasping under him. Mulder's hands grabbed Alex's head and pulled him up to kiss his sweet lips, hoping to distract him from his abused nipple. Mulder's tongue was instantly teased by his younger lover, then sucked on, as Alex slowly began to jerk his hips, sending his now erect cock deeper into Mulder. The strangled moans were so delicious to Alex that he continued his hip torment while fucking Mulder's face the same way. And just when Mulder thought his sore nipple was finally forgotten, skillful fingers began to stroke and strum it. Mulder's back arched, causing Alex's cock to glide just right into Mulder, delicately caressing Mulder's prostate and sending a jolt to Mulder's trapped cock.

"Oh God, Alex." Mulder managed to gasp out as Alex's tongue trailed down his lover's neck. Alex's hand also moved downwards to grasp the older man's cock and with just a few strokes Mulder groaned out an orgasm, not spilling as much semen as before. Alex continued licking, stroking, fucking while Mulder suddenly wondered what time it was.

"I gotta get up in the morning." He thought to himself. With the lights on he couldn't tell if it was morning or not and with Alex on top of him, he couldn't see the clock.

"Alex, baby, please, I need to see the clock."

Alex's tongue stopped and he turned to look at the time. "It's only 2:20, baby, we got plenty of time."

"Yeah, plenty of time," Mulder thought to himself. "How can I have two lovers? I'm gonna fuck myself into an early grave."

One benefit to having Alex around was that they usually fucked themselves to sleep. They got better sleep that way, since they both suffered from nightmares and that was the only thing that could exhaust them enough to allow them to sleep undisturbed.

With a few more thrusts, Alex cried out his pleasure and came. He fell forward and lay supine on top of the older man.

"Alex, we're gonna be together all week aren't we?" Mulder asked suddenly, as if they had been

discussing the weather for the past 10 minutes.

Alex groaned, "No baby, I have to go. Sorry, now let me sleep!"

Mulder sighed. Well, with Alex gone all week, he could concentrate on his job. He certainly didn't need to concentrate on two lovers at one time. With that thought he drifted off to sleep.

Continued in Chapter 5

 

* * *

 

Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Title: Rico  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 5  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: K/O  
Category: PWP  
Spoilers/warnings: no spoilers/some angst, a little B&D (spanking)  
Summary: Alex's playmate is a little rough  
Notes: My lovely beta reader, the very great Goddess Michele, insisted that I include more of Rico's POV. Blame her for forcing me to understand my own character better:-)

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 5  
Rico  
by Bertie

Alex woke and looked down at the sleeping form of his Fox. He looked so peaceful sleeping that Alex hated to wake him for a goodbye kiss. Instead Alex took a quick shower taking care to wrap his truncated arm then fit the prosthesis on.

"Fuck Rico and his insistence on no prosthesis!" Though he knew he would catch it with Rico once he stepped into the warehouse that Rico had converted into his own little pleasure palace. He turned with one last look at his Fox then quickly left. Alex went different routes to the warehouse, sometimes taking as long as three hours to reach it. They had all cars entering and leaving repainted and traded between Rico's underlings. He left his vehicle with one of the crewmen then entered into Rico's "office" which was more like a bedroom than anything.

There stood Rico, talking to Jonny, who looked about 15 but was probably older. You could never tell with any of Rico's men. He dwarfed the little dark haired boy beside him. Rico whispered something to Jonny who smiled up at him then Rico patted the boy's rear and then the boy left. Alex tensed, waiting for Rico to reprimand him.

"Ah, Beauty. You have come back to me." Alex wondered what Rico meant by that, sometimes Rico could be so melodramatic. He hated the moniker Rico had for him. He didn't feel very beautiful, especially here in Rico's presence.

Rico made a clicking noise with his teeth. "Why are you wearing that thing, my Beauty? You know how I hate those things."

Alex didn't say a word, just took his jacket off then pulled the prosthesis off as well, letting both fall to the floor. Rico motioned for Alex to come closer. Alex did. Rico pulled him into his embrace and kissed Alex.

"We fit so well together, don't we Beauty?"

"Yes, Rico."

Alex knew better than to deny anything Rico said or did. Rico was under the illusion that Alex was made specifically for his own desires because they had opposing truncated arms.

"Undress, my Beauty."

Alex moved away from the larger blond man to give the other man the view he always liked. Alex pulled off his shirt slowly, liking to charm Rico whenever he got the chance, it certainly made things easier for himself. Turning around he slowly pulled down his pants, exposing his rear for Rico's inspection, after kicking his pants away. He looked over his shoulder as Rico moved forward and whispered, "Let me see you."

Alex bent down, giving Rico full access to his ass, spreading his legs wide as well. Alex was relieved that everyone on Rico's crew knew not to disturb them whenever Alex was with Rico. It would be too devastating to be viewed in such a compromising position. He knew that he was probably a butt of their jokes but ones he certainly never heard--no way would they let Rico's favorite get wind of any off color jokes.

"You are too white, my Beauty. That will soon be corrected."

Alex heard Rico move to a drawer and open it up. When Rico's hand caressed over Alex's rear a jolt of pleasure went straight to his cock, partly hating and partly loving it when Rico spanked him. The larger man usually used only his hand but lately he had been using paddles on Alex. Alex preferred the hand, liking to feel a close connection with Rico, rather than the coldness of the paddle, even if it had felt or leather covering it. Alex tensed, sensing Rico's hand motioning downward toward his ass. When the thing hit, Alex didn't feel a thing at first but instantly he realized it wasn't a paddle and it wasn't Rico's bare hand.

"Shit!" he cried, suddenly feeling the sting of what felt like a whip. He tried to look at the thing in Rico's hand but because of his position it was practically impossible. Rico chuckled.

"This is something new, my Beauty. It stings but leaves such lovely marks on the skin." Alex grumbled to himself, "Thanks for getting me acquainted with the goddamn thing!"

Alex felt the wind and sound of the thing as it moved down fast on his ass. He yelped as it bit into his flesh. Alex began to wonder if he was going to have any skin left when Rico was through with him. As if reading his mind, Rico sighed, "Don't worry, my Beauty, there is no ripping of the skin, only the beautiful marks I leave on your flesh."

"Must be one hell of a whip," thought Alex. He hoped there wasn't going to be much more. Two quick swipes of his hand then Rico said, "There--so beautiful, my dear. Come look."

Alex rose a bit stiffly then went over to where Rico had opened a panel revealing the floor length mirror and Alex turned and looked over his shoulder at his ass. There were four lines parrallel to each other crossing his ass in amazingly straight lines. They looked like an Indian's war paint and looked strangely erotic glowing red from Alex's ass. Alex knew better than to touch, though he longed to do so. The stinging sensation had only moved down slightly to a painful throb. Rico smiled at Alex.

"I will put special ointment to keep the marks fresh, my Beauty."

He then showed Alex the tool he had used. It was a crop that Alex had seen in Rico's collection but had never experienced it before.

"Maybe I shall mark you elsewhere, my Beauty." He took the crop and caressed Alex's nipples. Alex looked shocked.

"Not with the crop, my Beauty, but with rings. It would certainly be more permanent, wouldn't it?"

Alex didn't respond but knew he certainly didn't want to wear rings on his nipples. That was a bit too much. Alex was glad Rico rarely expected answers to his questions, they both knew the questions were rhetorical because what Rico wanted to do would happen no matter what Alex felt about it. Alex desperately wanted to tell the larger man to go fuck himself, no way was he going to have nipple rings.

Rico pulled Alex to him and kissed him thoroughly. He liked that Alex was so submissive to his every desire. Alex was the best sub Rico ever had.

"Come, my Beauty. Now for your treat."

Rico's hand was in the small of Alex's back as they moved toward the large round bed in the middle of the "office." Alex usually preferred this time, Rico was going to prepare him for sex, and then afterward they would discuss any jobs that Alex would be assigned. What was upsetting to Alex was that lately Rico had been foregoing giving him any assignments and just spending time with Alex. That wasn't what any self-respecting spy/killer wanted to do with their time.

"I refuse to be someone's fuck toy!" Alex growled to himself. He would have to talk to Mulder who was constantly trying to convince him to find a way to leave the Consortium but Alex knew that was practically impossible. It was worse than trying to leave the mafia. Body bags or alien fodder was the only way Alex knew that ensured a person was removed from the clutches of the Consortium. Alex sighed under his breath. Until he did leave the Consortium, he was exactly that, someone's fuck toy.

Rico let his Beauty lay with most of his weight on his shoulders, his legs pulled under him, the usual position Rico liked Alex to be in. The larger man ran his large hand up and down Alex's back, soothing him before his hand caressed the marked ass. Alex winced at the touches, though they were fairly light. Rico bent and kissed his back then moved down to kiss the marks. Alex hissed. Rico ran his tongue down each stripe until his Beauty began to groan in partial pain mixed with pleasure. Each mark pointed downward to his hole and with each swipe of his tongue downward, the larger man lapped at Alex's hole. In no time, Alex was writhing, wanting to feel more of Rico's tongue.

The large blond man kept his teasing up endlessly, Alex felt like he was going to explode, then Rico moved away. Alex felt bereft of the larger man's touch. Then Alex felt a slick finger caress his hole and he sighed in pleasure. Rico laughed.

"Don't worry, my Beauty. You shall be filled soon."

Alex cringed at the condescension he heard in the large man's voice. That was another thing Alex hated about this new Rico. At first Rico was very loving and almost brotherly toward him, now he was a right asshole and Alex was tired of the way Rico treated him.

In no time, Rico had stretched Alex to his liking and then Alex felt the large man's penis penetrate his anus. One thing Alex loved knowing was that Mulder's cock was longer than Rico's. No matter how much Rico preened at having such a large cock it certainly wasn't as long as Mulder's, not many men's were longer than Mulder's. That would just be Alex's secret he kept to himself. Shortly the constant pressure and glide of Rico's cock against Alex's prostate erased such thoughts from his mind and all Alex concentrated on was thrusting his hips back to feel more of Rico's thrusting cock. Alex spread his thighs so Rico could reach around and grab Alex's cock. Rico's weight now was completely on Alex's back as he grasped Alex's cock in his hand and began to jerk it in his slickened palm. Alex began to pant and groan. The weight, the pressure and the constant pounding sent Alex over the edge and he cried out as he came from Rico's ministrations.

Rico always fought the clamping down of Alex's muscles, bruising Alex every time, but made for a longer lasting orgasm as Rico rode out Alex's pleasure until his Beauty subsided and Rico could pound continuously into the prostrate sub underneath him. When Rico finally groaned out his orgasm, Alex was slowly drifting off to sleep.

******************************

Rico looked down at his Beauty. He was sleeping so peacefully; Rico hated to wake him up. He remembered the first time Alex was presented to him. He had such an attitude and he was so angry about the amputation. His beautiful green eyes flaring in anger and disgust...

Rico had fallen for him hard.

He felt intimidated by Alex at first. His reputation had preceded him and Rico had never come across such a big man in the Consortium before. Rico felt lucky that someone in the Consortium felt he was just the guy to train Alex. Of course, the fact that he had an amputated arm and was used to doing all sorts of jobs and in no way considered himself "handicapped" might have had something to do with it.

Because of Alex's excellent physical condition, it did not take him long to get used to the exercises Rico

put him through. Rico never felt such closeness to any of his men before. He had never felt attracted to another man before Alex either.

He hadn't expressed his feelings toward the man until one day, after a frustrating time on a job that Rico had sent him on, Alex came back with such emotion showing on his face and in his eyes that Rico had pulled him into a rough embrace and held him close, whispering in his ear. He told Alex that he was worthy of any task he put him on and that he put him through the more dangerous jobs because he knew it was in him to accomplish the task more thoroughly than any of the others. Alex hadn't resisted. He instead just sighed and looked up into Rico's eyes. He pressed his lips to Rico's and Rico nearly passed out. But then he simply held Alex for a long time, not refusing the kiss, but not responding to the intimacy either, wanting to be sure, not wanting to upset Alex further.

Later on that night, he told Alex that he desired to be more than just a friend-he wanted to be his lover. Alex wasn't upset, seemed to be interested and their kisses became more passionate that night. What Rico didn't know was that Alex was in love with another and, because Alex seemed to be rather reluctant to speak about his own feelings most of the time, Rico hadn't pressed him on his past or his love. He should have realized that such a lovely man, even one with a truncated arm, would never be single for long.

When they had become physical, it was so precious to Rico. He could tell that Alex had been with male lovers before, just from the way he was so passionate and expressive in bed. Alex had shown him a lot their first night but Rico had refused to be the bottom. Alex didn't show any frustration over that at first, but later, when Rico learned about Alex's involvement with Mulder, Alex became less caring, and almost resentful of their relationship. He started not returning from assignments and would sometimes be gone for weeks at a time before returning to him. Rico realized he had to do something to change Alex. The Consortium had not changed Alex's status as of yet, so he felt he had every reason to start him on a special disciplinary tactic that he himself had experienced at one time.

The spankings were difficult at first. Alex hated it. He felt utterly humiliated and had made his feelings clear, especially when Rico gave him his moniker-Beauty. Rico had to subdue him on several occasions, including placing him in solitary, which was one of the worst experiences for Alex. Rico learned that the hard way. Afterwards, Alex was definitely more subdued, but in such a way it nearly frightened Rico. He was listless and unresponsive at times and Rico was more than a little concerned about it.

When Rico added sex to the discipline, Alex's attitude changed. He looked forward to his spankings sometimes and was far more responsive than he had ever been before.

Rico looked down at his Beauty and was convinced that Alex needed more discipline and would come to like it all as much as he had come to like the spankings. Maybe then he would forget Mulder. He bent and kissed his sleeping Beauty awake. It was time for him to show his Beauty some more of his discipline...

Continued in Chapter 6

 

* * *

 

Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Title: Mulder's Plan  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 6  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/K, M/Sk  
Category: Since there is some plot, it is slowly changing from a PWP, but into what?  
Spoilers/warnings: WIP, some schmoop  
Disclaimer: It goes without saying that the characters within don't belong to me, except for Rico. Would anyone seriously give them to me if they had a choice?  
Summary: Mulder involves Skinner in helping Krycek leave the Consortium  
Notes: Thanks a billion to my lovely betas Michele and Jo, without whom this would be a total mess! BTW, I am seriously considering hanging myself if I don't get some feedback soon! HINT HINT

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 6  
Mulder's Plan  
by Bertie

Mulder woke and found himself alone in his apartment.

"Well, Alex did say he wouldn't be here all week." He took a shower and dressed, a little glad that Alex wasn't going to be there all week. Mulder was uncertain how to react to Skinner once he was at work.

"As long as Alex leaves me alone for a while, maybe I can balance things easier," Mulder thought to himself.

Luckily, the first thing was a trip out of town with Scully in tow and only a cursory briefing by Skinner before they left. In no time, he forgot his lovers for the real love of his life-the X-files. The professional aloofness that Skinner showed him helped to keep Mulder focused the rest of the week and only his eyes revealed a gleam that seemed to wink at Mulder once in a while.

Mulder wondered about Alex and this other man in Alex's life. "If only he would confide in me!"

Muder sighed as he entered his apartment, hoping to see Alex before he left to Walter's for the weekend. Alex wasn't there. He shrugged and decided a run might clear his head. He pulled on his sweats and T-shirt. He doubted Walter and he would do much running, conserving their energy for major lovemaking. He smiled as he tied his running shoes.

The run was good for him. He came back to his apartment, spirits up, thinking of spending a glorious weekend at Walter's. Just as he opened the door, a 190-pound ex-agent attacked him.

"Alex!"

"Baby, you're so sexy when you're back from your runs."

"I'm all sweaty and I stink!"

"All the better, I love you like this."

Mulder sighed. He couldn't resist a seriously horny Alex. He ran his tongue over Alex's lips as his lover's fingers ran down his back and into his sweat pants. Mulder pressed himself closer to his black clad lover by gripping Alex's firm ass. Alex winced. "Fuck, don't do that, baby."

"Alex, do you love this man who does this to you?"

Alex groaned and pulled away. "Fox, you know that I can't talk to you about that."

"Why not? I told you I love - my other man. Why can't you tell me if you love the man who does this to you practically every time you are away from me?"

Alex nodded. "Ok, baby. I did. I did love R-rico at one time but now--now I wonder if he really loves me or just wants to have me as some sort of prized possession."

Mulder was shocked Alex revealed the man's name. He had never said his name before. Maybe there was some hope...

"Do you want to leave him, Alex?"

Alex pulled away and put his hand up to his face, his truncated arm pressed tightly to his body.

"Yes, I think I do, but how? If I leave, he will send any number of goons after me. Plus the Consortium will want a piece of me, too. If I leave, I will have to leave for good."

"Let me help you, baby."

"You can't do that. Rico knows who you are. He wouldn't hesitate to track you down even if the Consortium will kill him. I think he's a little off his rocker."

"I know of people who can help you."

"Who?"

"Well, my friends the Lone Gunmen-"

Alex snorted. "Give me a break!"

"What about Skinner?" Mulder said it before thinking and nearly cried out in fear of revealing something.

"My former boss who'd just as easily kill me as look at me?"

"He's got some influence and he's bound to know some people who could help you."

"So you're telling me my options are the three stooges or an ex-Marine who's liable to eat me for lunch as soon as look at me? No thanks, I'd rather face what Rico has for me than either of those options."

Mulder pouted then whispered, "Please tell me you'll at least think about it, lover."

Alex stared at Mulder's sweet pouty lip and grunted out, "Ok, I'll think about it."

He pulled Mulder to him and kissed the pout from Mulder's lips, then purred, "I'd be more obliging if you stayed with me this weekend, baby."

Mulder shook his head. "I can't do that to- to him, Alex. I will come back early Sunday, I promise."

Mulder knew he had to tell Walter something, he just wasn't sure what. To reveal Alex as his lover would certainly screw his plans up. Mulder was certain Walter could help Alex.

Mulder pressed Alex to him. "Come on, lover, we have tonight at least."

Alex smiled. "That's my sweet love monkey talking."

*******************

Alex felt the bed shake as Mulder got up. He rolled over and pretended to still be asleep. Mulder meanwhile was dressing hurriedly and only stopped to glance over at Alex on the bed for a moment before leaving. When he heard the door shut, Alex rose and dressed quickly, leaving his prosthesis behind. He had no time for it now.

He watched Mulder get into his car then waited until he saw the direction he was heading before getting into his own car. He stayed several cars back but because of the lateness of the hour, there wasn't very much traffic and the streetlights kept it bright enough for him to see Mulder's car ahead.

"Where the fuck are you going, Mulder?" Alex wondered as he watched his lover's car heading east. "You're not going back to the JEH are you?"

But Mulder suddenly turned off and headed into Crystal City.

Alex pondered it for a bit then groaned, "Fuck no, Mulder. Don't you dare go and tell Skinner..."

Alex couldn't believe Mulder would mess with his weekend to visit his boss on a Friday night at two in the morning. Skinner would have a fit. Not feeling particularly benevolent towards his lover at this late hour, Alex shrugged and thought. "Fine, let him learn the hard way."

He went around the block before going back and entering into the parking lot that Mulder had just pulled into. "Well, he shouldn't be here too long. I'll wait and follow him when he returns."

**********************

While Alex was in the parking lot, waiting, Mulder entered Skinner's apartment with a key he was given earlier in the week. It was dark, but there was a single lamp on, so he tiptoed up the stairs and into the bedroom. Skinner was snoring lightly and Mulder was happy he was still asleep. He did not relish waking the sleeping AD. There was only the dim light from downstairs to go by so he went cautiously to the bed.

"Might as well wake a sleeping lion," he thought wisely. He began taking his shirt and jeans off. Setting his keys as quietly as he could on top of the discarded clothes, he then turned and lay gingerly in the bed. He cried out when the AD's big hands grabbed him.

"Walter! You scared the fuck out of me!"

"Never sneak up on a Marine, agent."

"Yes, sir!"

Walter snickered and kissed his shaking lover into quiescence.

"Better?"

"Oh yeah," breathed Mulder.

As the big man continued to kiss his suddenly reluctant lover, Mulder tried to speak, "Walt-"*smooch*"...I have to" *lick* "...speak" *kiss* "...to you-Halt!"

Mulder's hand covered Skinner's mouth.

"As much as I enjoy your kisses, love, I need to speak to you about something important."

He pulled his hand away when he felt Skinner soften against him. Skinner reached over and flicked the bedside lamp on.

"Is it about your other lover?" he asked after turning his attention back to Mulder.

"Other?"

"Don't play coy with me, Mulder. I know that there is someone else in your life. It's kind of hard to miss when the evidence is right there."

"Where?"

"On your neck, Mulder. The other side of where I put my mark. I sorta figured it out that you were with another. I don't blame you. You're young, attractive...hell, I still can't figure why you picked me-"

Mulder shook his head. "No, none of that. I am sorry I didn't tell you right off. I hate games like that. My l-lover and I have been doing it too often lately...I owe you an apology for that. But that doesn't mean you should question how I feel about you, Walter. He was my first male lover but that isn't really what I wanted to talk to you about...only partly. There is someone who needs your help. Someone who needs more than just a safe home."

Walter seemed to be paying close attention so Mulder continued.

"Before I tell you who it is, I want you to understand the situation. This man has proven to me that he is sincere in his desire to leave the Consortium-"

When Skinner began to interrupt Mulder shook his head, "Let me finish and then you can ask or say anything."

Mulder sighed then nodded, "Yes, it is someone we both know, and it is someone who I know you may not want to trust--It is Krycek."

Skinner looked into Mulder's eyes. "If you didn't look so sincere, Mulder, I would have thought you were pulling my leg."

Mulder returned the look, gazing deeply into Skinner's warm brown eyes, "I am sincere in this and so is he. I know he really wants to leave and I know that he isn't playing a trick or trying to deceive me with some Consortium plan. I don't even think he knows that I am going to you. I did mention you, but I don't really think he liked the idea at all."

Skinner put his hand to Mulder's face. "I believe you. But you must realize I have to think about this. I have to be sure that he is not just playing games...plus, I think we have at least all weekend for me to consider it. Right now I have much better ideas in mind."

With that they kissed deeply and all thoughts of Krycek fled.

*******************************

He waited. And waited. And waited. He couldn't believe Mulder would be there for so long. Surely the gruff AD would have sent Mulder on his way the minute he showed up for something other than work. Alex suddenly became suspicious. Maybe Mulder had revealed that they were lovers and Skinner had decided to kill Mulder or torture him.

"Maybe he is kidnapping him in order to get information out of me-whatever he's doing, it probably ain't pretty."

With that thought, Alex convinced himself that there was no time like the present to find out precisely what the hell was going on.

Once he was able to get into the building itself, getting to the 17th floor was a piece of cake. He stared at the door to Skinner's apartment for a moment, wondering what he should do. Knock, barge in, or sneak in? Sneaking seemed to be the best option. He put his ear to the door and tried to hear any noise. There seemed to be nothing but muffled sounds, as if from a distance.

"Good. They aren't in the living room. Well that helps," he thought to himself.

He quickly picked the lock and entered the apartment. He heard nothing for a moment and wondered if the sound he'd heard had been just his imagination or maybe from another apartment. He shut the door softly, and then he heard another noise. It was a muffled moan.

"What the fuck is that bastard doing to Mulder?" he almost whispered that out loud. He caught it in time, then looked up from the bottom of the stairs as he heard another, louder, sound.

"Oh God, yes!"

Alex froze. He knew exactly what that was. "The little slut! Is he selling his --" he stopped that thought. He looked down at his watch and shook his head.

"No fucking way! That little slut has been boinking his boss?!" The thought seemed to slither around in his mind and he wondered if there was a way to shoot it.

He then heard the squeaking of a mattress and the grunts of what could only be a certain surly AD who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Fuck, I gotta see this to believe it," he told himself and quietly began to ascend the stairs. Once in the hall, just before the bedroom entrance, Alex paused. It had suddenly become deathly quiet. He had not heard a cry of completion.

"Oh shit," he thought then said it out loud when a hand grabbed his wrist just as he maneuvered himself in front of the doorway.

"Krycek, what the fuck are you doing here?" it was a low bark, ready to turn fierce if need be. His wrist was wrapped in a steel-like grip. Useless to even try to escape. He turned his attention to the man who gripped his wrist: A bare-chested AD in tight jeans that barely hid an impressive erection and nothing else. His gun was smoothly removed by the AD who tucked into his back pocket.

"Well, now I see the attraction," said one part of his brain to the other.

"Shut the fuck up!" groaned the other side.

"Well?!" this time a much gruffer bark, tingeing on ferocity.

"Walter, he probably followed me," said Mulder hidden somewhere behind the big man.

"Is that true?"

Alex nodded then suddenly got very pissed.

"Is this what you do on your weekends, Walt? Fuck your subordinates? Maybe I should have stayed in the FBI."

"As if."

Those words coming from the burly AD seemed incongruous to his nature. Alex caught sight of a very sheepish Mulder pulling on a T-shirt. His little hard points of desire were quickly covered.

"What do you think we should do with him, Mulder?"

"Walter, you know what I was talking about earlier, about getting Krycek help to leave the Consortium-you really think you can do that?"

Walter's head flipped back to Alex, still being pressed into the door. Alex smiled at him, then batted his lashes, sarcastically playing the damsel in distress for a moment. Walter turned his attention once more to Mulder.

"Wait a minute--are you saying that this is your 'first time,' Mulder? I couldn't figure out why you would wanna help the rat bastard but now I'm getting the full picture."

"Walter, it's not what you think. Alex really is in trouble and he wants to leave-don't you, Alex?" Mulder's voice was becoming whiny.

Alex didn't say anything at first, then in a quiet, though hardly subdued voice, he declared, "Skinner, Mulder and I have been lovers for a year now. I think you should know that before agreeing to help me."

Walter removed his hands from Krycek and folded his arms under his chest, staring back and forth between Mulder and Krycek.

"That's one impressive chest!" thought Alex then smiled to himself, remembering another time when he'd had the chance to briefly glance at it. He was frowning a second later as he then remembered the crippling blow the older man had administered immediately after.

Walter sighed. "OK. I will help you, Krycek."

Alex stared at him as if he were an alien. "You really mean to help me?"

"Of course. I do not play games with something like this, Krycek."

Alex seemed to deflate, feeling he had someone to help him, finally.

Continued in Chapter 7

 

* * *

 

Author name: Bertie  
Email:   
Feedback: is most welcome! Come on and flame me, I dare you!  
Title: Walter's Decision  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 7  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: Since there is some plot, it is slowly changing from a PWP, but into what?  
Spoilers/warnings: WIP; Remember, this is just fiction folks, wear a condom!  
Disclaimer: CC and the Fox broadcasting and 1013 own these characters. I just mess around with them for a few hours.

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 7  
Walter's Decision  
by Bertie

Mulder came up to Walter and hugged him. "Thanks, Walter."

Alex watched in consternation as Skinner pressed Mulder to him, the older man's hands seeking that lovely ass which, until now, Alex had considered his sole property.

Alex shook his head, not wanting to comprehend what he was seeing. "Uh, hey guys, er, I think you both are forgetting about me."

Mulder looked into Walter's eyes, turned to Alex and lifted his hand up to him. Alex hesitated at first then put his hand into his lover's. He was pulled forward and then was shocked to feel his former boss' arm come up and pull him into a three way hug.

They stood there just holding each other for a moment until Alex felt weird and pulled away. "Uh, not to rain on this little parade but, er, how exactly is this gonna work?"

Mulder moved closer to Alex and pressed his lips to his lover's gently, then turned to Walter and did the same. He looked back at Alex as if in challenge and Alex nearly flipped. He looked over at his former boss, who just shrugged, so Alex moved closer to him and smiled.

"Want some of this, big guy?"

Skinner just grabbed Alex and kissed him thickly, loving the feel of the younger man's lips against his and the way he struggled half-heartedly. Alex's lips parted to pull away and protest but Walter's tongue slipped in as the older man's hand gripped his ass. The younger man couldn't break free from Walter's hold, and he almost winced as Walter's large hand caressed him.

When the AD pulled away, Alex gasped, "Fuck. If you weren't such a great kisser, man, I'd deck you!" Then he nearly stumbled and Walter pressed him against his large strong chest, saying, "Hey, I didn't think I was that good."

Alex smiled, his face pressed into the big man's neck. "Mmm... you are that good."

Alex began to dry hump Walter's thigh. Mulder watched in awe, not believing what he was seeing. All of his videos were put to shame as he watched his lovers. Walter turned his face to see Mulder staring wide-eyed at them, his mouth slightly parted like he was having difficulty breathing.

"Mulder, wanna do something about this untrained pup of yours?"

"Huh?" There was only a glazed look in response and Walter smiled, lecherously, but not unkindly, until a husky voice in his ear pulled his attention away.

"Hey, who you calling pup, baldy?"

You, my little pup." With that he grasped Alex by the scruff of his neck and pulled the younger man off of him.

"Hey!" cried Alex, as he was pushed unceremoniously on the bed. Walter grinned, looking down at his former agent and murmuring, "I think you could make do as a substitute."

"A substitute? No way!"

Walter leaned his big body down and Alex was pinned. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't still smarting from all of Rico's somewhat adoring but mostly painful attentions. He nearly screamed when the big man decided to lay his whole body on top of him, and then when he did decide to make vocal his displeasure, his screams were drowned in Skinner's mouth.

Mulder finally unfroze and walked over to the bed where Skinner was kissing Alex breathless. He ran his hand down his older lover's back, loving to feel the way his body moved against Alex's and the way the hairs caressed his skin. He bent and ran his tongue through the hairs on his older lover's back.

"Hey, Mulder. Quit zoning on my hair," growled the older man. Alex laughed.

"He's such a hair slut, no wonder he wanted you, Skinner."

"Who says it wasn't for my charm?"

"I say," Alex retorted, snorting with glee.

Walter attacked the young man with his hands, pinching and tickling until Alex was laughing hysterically.

"Wow, I never knew he was ticklish!" gasped Mulder, watching amazed at the way Alex was so unabashedly expressing his laughter.

"Stop! Stop Skinner!" cried out the younger man, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

Skinner stopped abruptly and growled, "That's 'Walter,' Alex."

"Whatever you say, old man."

He squealed when Walter began tickling him again, mercilessly. Mulder was quite amazed how Skinner had reduced the spy/killer to a bundle of laughter. He couldn't believe the swell of jealousy rising in him. He had never seen his young lover act so freely before.

"Come on, Mulder. Help me out!" cried Alex as he tried to move away from Walter's teasing fingers. Walter grasped Alex's T-shirt and pulled while Alex desperately tried to push away in the opposite direction.

R-r-rip, and suddenly Walter held onto a chunk of T-shirt and no Alex. The younger man had scrambled away from Walter's grip, still laughing, and was hiding behind Mulder. Walter quirked an eyebrow and grinned evilly. "You think that Mulder can stop me, Alex?"

Mulder was suddenly surrounded by Walter on one side and Alex on the other and was getting extremely turned on. He snuggled against Walter's broad chest and began lapping at his neck. Walter groaned while Alex snickered. "Seems like he's got you stopped all right, Walter."

Alex cried out when Walter's hands grasped the ends of his T-shirt and pulled him hard against Mulder.

"Mmm," murmured Alex, caressing his filling erection against Mulder's backside. "You can do that again, Walter."

Walter snorted and Mulder sighed, rubbing his rear end against the growing bulge in Alex's pants. With one hard pull, Alex pressed hard into Mulder, shoving him forward into Walter, who fell backwards onto the bed. R-r-rip. Walter was holding onto two more pieces of Alex's T-shirt while Alex was busy totally ignoring his growing piece-by-piece nakedness and running his hand under Mulder's T-shirt, caressing the agent's belly and chest. Mulder's head flung back against Alex's shoulder while the younger man was nibbling on Mulder's ear. They looked absolutely delicious to Walter.

Walter rose from the bed and pulled Mulder's sweatpants down. Then he reached around Mulder's bare legs to open Alex's tight jeans.

"Thanks, man," breathed Alex as his tongue thrust into Mulder's ear. This sent a shiver through Mulder who pressed his hands down on Walter's head, trying to still himself. Walter's hot mouth descended on Mulder's leaking erection. The agent cried out in surprise, "Oh God! Walter that's so good!"

Alex looked down from Mulder's ear to Skinner's head going to town on the agent's erection. Alex smiled to himself as he watched the big AD on his knees going down on his subordinate. Alex's fingers sought the pert buds that were his lover's nipples, and pinched softly, sending shivers of delight through Mulder. The agent was making mewing sounds that increased Alex's libido and he moved away from Mulder to find some lube. The younger man toed off his shoes and shimmied out of his tight jeans then found the lube on the bed. He took the lube and squeezed it out onto Mulder's ass then slicked his penis with it before it dripped away. His fingers breached the older man's ass and he found it was still slick from Walter's earlier ministrations. Mulder moaned, "Fuck me, Alex. I 'm ready for you."

Alex scissored into Mulder's slick asshole with his fingers, wanting to loosen him up before entering him. Alex was so happy that Mulder had not mentioned wearing a condom that he wanted to cry for joy. Alex groaned instead and whispered hoarsely, "You are so fucking hot, Fox. I love to fuck you."

Mulder cried out as Walter's tongue sent him over the edge and he spilled his orgasm down the AD's throat. He would have fallen down if it weren't for Alex's hand around his waist, helping to hold him up. Walter rose and pressed his lips to Mulder's, letting the younger man taste himself on his lips and tongue. Mulder grabbed a hold of Walter's shoulders, holding on as Alex continued to thrust deep into him. Walter pressed his body against his subordinate's, supporting him, as Alex's thrusts became more frantic. With a cry Alex thrust brutally into him one last time, then half slumped against Mulder as his climax overcame him.

"I can't hold you both up," growled the AD. Alex groaned as he pulled out of Mulder, then sighed and went into the bathroom to get a washrag. Mulder's hands went to the leaking cock of his boss and murmured, "Someone's not finished."

"Are you ready to go again, baby?"

"I am always ready for you, love."

Alex returned to find his lovers on the bed. Walter was bent over Mulder's back, using his hips to grind into the younger man's very willing ass. Alex had to stop for a moment and just watch with awe the two bodies moving so sensuously, pleasure their only goal. The older man had a very inviting backside and Alex wondered what it would be like to fuck such an ass. He walked over and ran his hand over it as it pumped. Walter's breathing hitched but he said nothing as the younger man continued to caress him. He looked down at Mulder whose face was turning red as his breathing grew more labored and erratic. Whenever Walter pumped into him his face would distort into a look of what almost appeared to be agony but Alex recognized the frozen rictus for what it was - pure pleasure. The big man seemed to be just right, all over. If he wasn't so sore, Alex thought he might love for him to have a go. He sighed, then moved over to his Fox.

He lay down and pressed his face to Mulder's flushed and sweaty one. Mulder turned his face to kiss his

younger lover and nearly cried out as Walter caressed his prostate roughly. Alex's lips swallowed any sound he was going to make, leaving the agent breathless and aching for more. The younger man ran his hand down Mulder's chest, caressing a very hard nipple, causing the agent to squeal in painful pleasure. Walter groaned and Alex snickered, "I think this AD loves to fuck little piggies."

Mulder was too far-gone to give that remark any thought, or the comment it deserved. Alex then bent and seriously began to suck on Mulder's ear, sending delicious signals straight to the other man's cock, which was being smashed rhythmically into a pillow. Deciding to be extra-wicked, and having extra experience in the matter before him, Alex reached under Mulder again and pinched hard on a nipple as he sucked the older man's earlobe. He knew what the reaction would be, and was not at all surprised when Mulder screamed as he came. But Walter was nowhere near finished. His subordinate lay limp in exhausted afterglow as his boss fucked him faster.

"Goddamn, Walt. Ride that piggy!"

Walter growled, breathlessly, "Shut up!"

Finally, with one last thrust, he bellowed as he came, deep into Mulder, then collapsed right on top of his agent, who was too exhausted to move or care. He felt limp as overdone pasta.

"You could be more helpful by getting us a wet rag, Mr. peanut gallery," Mulder gasped out finally to Alex, recovering his breath.

Alex smirked but then moved away to do just that without argument. When he returned, Walter had collapsed beside Mulder, giving the former agent access to Mulder's very well used backside. Alex's eyebrows shot up, concern etching his features as he noticed that Mulder's hole looked very red and sore. Having been through just this sort of thing himself, the younger man went in search of some soothing gel, and conveniently, Walter had some in the medicine cabinet. He came back and cleaned up his lover gently, then applied the gel to Mulder's tender, red anus. Luckily there was no blood. Mulder winced and Alex sighed, "You OK, lover?"

"Yeah, just a little sensitive right now."

Alex nodded. "Yep, after doing two men like that, I would be too!" was what Alex wanted to say, but kept that magnanimously to himself.

When Alex walked over to the AD, he was caught by surprise when the big man grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Who's squealing now?" Alex whole body thrummed from the older man's deep voice. The wet rag was forgotten on the floor as Skinner pulled Alex's body under his and he kissed the sweet lips as his hand reached down to pump the young man's erect cock. Alex moaned into Skinner's mouth as he bucked his hips into the older man's jerking hand. Walter's hand was still slick from earlier use of lube and that made it all the sweeter as he frictionlessly pulled just right on the younger man's cock. Alex began to whimper softly, but when Walter's lips trailed down to suckle on a very pert bud, Alex cried out in what was suspiciously close to a squeal. The older man snickered against the younger man's nipple and breathed, "Looks like I have me another little piggy of my very own."

Alex groaned, "Fuck Walt, I would squeal for you anytime."

The younger man's whole body was undulating now as the older man continued to pump and caress him. The very fact that it was Skinner was sending extra-amazing stimulation all over Alex that he couldn't quite identify. He was shocked at his response to the burly man, not just because of Skinner's sexual prowess, and not just because the man now bringing his body to climax in such a powerful way. This was a mystery that intrigued Alex, but only for a few moments more, and then he was hard-pressed to have any coherent thoughts at all as he screamed out his orgasm. He slumped down and lay beside the sleeping agent. Skinner sighed, looking at the two beautiful men lying spent in his bed and couldn't believe his luck. He rose, smiling to himself, knowing that accepting Mulder's lover in his life would definitely have consequences. Right now, the consequences looked good. He picked the rag up and went in search of another. He returned to clean up his new lover and then cover them all with the blanket found on the floor. He felt that split second decision to not kill Alex where he stood was the right one, for now.

Continued in chapter 8

 

* * *

 

Title: Breakfast for Three  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 8  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Pairing: M/Sk/K, I am wondering if there is another pairing? Nah.  
Rating: NC-17, but of course!  
Disclaimer: They certainly don't belong to me! But I shall keep Rico 'cause he was spawned outta my head like Athena from Zeus<g>  
Warning: Some spanking, but it is fairly light   
For Xanthe, who inspires everyone to write a little discipline (having that bullwhip in her hand helps <eg>) and for Michele, my lovely beta, who insisted I write some sex for this chapter.

* * *

Possibilities: Chapter 8  
Breakfast for Three  
by Bertie

Mulder woke, feeling Alex next to him. He sighed in pleasure then suddenly remembered. He bolted upright, sitting and staring down at his lover sleeping peacefully. He smiled, seeing that Alex was unmarked and not dead. He looked over his younger lover and saw Walter doing the same.

He sighed in relief then bent and kissed Alex softly. He felt like such an idiot for falling asleep before ensuring that his lovers wouldn't kill each other. He was glad to know that Walter was a caring and mature individual who certainly would never use childish pranks to separate them. Mulder then worried that maybe childish pranks were not going to be an issue when it was the adult pranks that were much more serious and deadly.

Alex, though, had seemed to warm to Walter fast. Mulder wondered if that was a rouse. But he quickly dismissed that as unlikely. Alex seemed very sincere about leaving the Consortium and Mulder had no reason to doubt him at this point.

He felt a sudden twinge in his stomach that he knew was jealousy. There was no reason for that but he couldn't help it. He hated when Alex left him for that Rico guy and he hated even more how Alex behaved when he returned from that person. Why he should feel the same about Walter was irrational. He shrugged.

"I am not Spock, I leave that to Scully," he thought then smiled and leaned over Alex to kiss Walter.

"Hey," Walter breathed softly and huskily on Mulder's lips, sending a shiver of desire straight through him.

"Hey, lover. I think I am getting hungry."

"Hey, would you kindly remove yourself, Mulder? I can't breathe!" growled Alex and Mulder grinned and pulled himself off of Alex.

"Sorry. Kiss and make up?" Mulder asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah!" He yelped when Alex grabbed him and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Far be it for Alex to do anything half-assed.

He looked over when Walter rose from the bed and murmured, "I think someone mentioned he was hungry..."

"I didn't specify what kind of hunger."

"Ah, but I am hungry for food. Otherwise I may have to eat some agent and ex-agent."

"Who says that's not a good thing?" asked Alex playfully.

Walter grinned and had a sudden feral look on his face that definitely scared Mulder but seemed to turn Alex on immensely. Of course Alex did not have Mulder's experience with that face. It was the face Walter wore when he was angry with some of Mulder's less than ideal actions.

"Come and get it, Walt," smirked Alex with a leer.

Mulder quickly moved away.

"Hey, where are you going? I have a taste for agent as well!"

"Ah, forget him, Walt; that just leaves you and me."

Walter smiled down at Alex, and then pounced. Alex squirmed deliciously under him and Walter at first thought he was trying to get away, but what he wanted was to align their cocks up just right.

Mulder stood watching them writhe their bodies together sensually and he groaned to himself for being such a pussy. He grinned when he saw Walter reach behind him to scratch his ass. He moved closer and caught that hand.

"Let me," he purred and bent and licked the spot that Walter had itched, loving the feel of the hairs on his tongue.

Walter laughed out loud, sending a quiver throughout Alex, who inquired, "Hey, what's going on?"

Alex peered over Walter's shoulder and smirked.

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Walt."

"I-I am not..." Walter managed breathlessly.

Mulder shook his head then grinned up at Alex who grinned right back and then they attacked simultaneously.

Alex began licking Walter's neck while Mulder licked up Walter's backside. A shiver ran through Walter and they all knew it was him trying to hide his laughter.

"S-s-stop," he managed to say finally, after wriggling most sensually against his lovers.

"Nuh uh," sighed Mulder, his tongue still licking up Walter's back unmercilessly.

Alex hadn't stopped once and was nibbling most dangerously on a nipple. Walter groaned in pleasure, wondering if he had ever felt so helpless before. If he had, it had probably never been coupled with such amazing pleasure.

"H-hey what about breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

Neither of them stopped their tongues and Walter suddenly realized that he was breakfast. He panicked and roared, throwing both of his young lovers off of him.

"Hey!" cried Alex indignantly after landing on his ass on the floor.

Mulder sighed, staring at Walter with such hunger on his face that the older man was not sorry for panicking.

"Come on you two. I wanna go make some breakfast...in the kitchen...with food and utensils and..."

Alex stood, rubbing his ass.

"What, you want me to kiss and make it better?" Walter smirked at his standing lover.

Alex just turned and said, "Would you?"

A loud smack reverberated throughout the room when Walter's large hand hit Alex's ass.

"Oh fuck!" gasped the former agent, shocked at how it sent his cock lurching upwards.

Mulder laughed out loud, seeing a huge pink palm print on Alex's ass.

"Don't you start, Fox!" fumed his younger lover.

Walter stood, ignoring them both and went in search of some boxers. He smiled when he saw his lovers kissing and fondling each other.

"Good. Let them stay busy while I get breakfast done!" he thought before leaving downstairs.

Walter grabbed the dish soap, poured some on his hands and washed his hands completely. He stopped once to drink some water cupped in his palm then wiped his hands on a dishcloth then started getting breakfast ready.

Alex and Mulder appeared shortly afterward looking a little more disheveled than they were earlier.

"I hope you've washed your hands..."

Alex snickered. "Yes mom!"

"Good, go get the plates and the utensils."

"Aye aye, captain!"

Walter ignored him while he continued to monitor the eggs and the bacon.

"How do you like your eggs, Alex?"

"On toast with cheese."

Mulder was staring at Walter, not wanting to lose sight of those muscular hairy legs or the way the white boxers did nothing to hide the amazing curve of Walter's ass.

"Hey, babe, could you get the cheese for Alex's eggs?" Walter asked him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh yeah," Mulder sighed, opening the fridge door and pulling out the whole package of sliced cheese. He put it on the table then got the bread and started making toast.

**********

After breakfast, Mulder went on a run while Alex and Walter planned on the best way to leave. Walter pulled out a map and laid it on the table after clearing it.

"In the morning I will call to take some personal time off. I am sure I have plenty of time available. Mulder has to stay, to avoid any unwanted attention from the Consortium."

"Rico probably won't miss me for a few days at least. Then he will do his own searching before considering informing the Consortium."

"Great. The best place to head is west, and then I will come up with places for you to stay off and on for the next 5 months. You should not be settled in one place longer than a week. Sometimes moving too often can be just as obvious as staying put."

Alex nodded. "When will you leave me?"

"When we arrive here." Skinner pointed to a small town in Texas.

"Why there?"

"An old buddy of mine will be helping you and that way there will be the least suspicion when I return. From there you will be able to plan more efficiently. I have the perfect place in mind for you to be while hiding out."

Alex smiled, glad he would have at least Walter to be with, however short their time would be together.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I just realized I won't be able to visit, no one will be able to contact me..."

Walter pressed his body against Alex's in reassurance, his arm wrapping around Alex's waist.

"Damn I miss you both already."

Walter kissed Alex and sighed. "You are doing the right thing, Alex. It will be hard but it is the best thing for all involved."

Alex nodded. "I don't know what I will do without you or Mulder. But at least I will have no excuses for not working on my exercise routine."

"Good idea. Speaking of which, I should have gone on that run with Mulder. I didn't get a chance to yesterday."

Alex grabbed Walter's right hand with his and husked, "I know of the best way to get a good cardiovascular work out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Rico swears by it."

"Let's go."

**********

Mulder returned from his run, happy to have the time to ponder everything that was happening and was about to happen. He realized, though, that he was in fact very depressed about the fact that soon both of his lovers would be leaving and he would be alone. Alone for the first time in quite awhile. Though Alex was rarely there at the apartment, Mulder had a year of knowing that Alex was there for him, even if he didn't get to see him very often. He knew he would have to rely on Scully more often during the time they would be gone. He refused to think on the reality that Alex would not be around for a long time.

He sighed, and then wondered where his lovers were. He heard very knowing sounds coming down from the stairs and he grinned. They were making up for the abstinence earlier.

"Looks like I will just have to bust up their little party of two!" he thought with a goofy grin on his face.

A vision appeared in his mind of running and jumping right on top of them and he was about to perform his little fantasy when he noticed them. Alex's one wrist was cuffed to the bedpost and his ass was a gleaming red sore. Mulder winced in sympathy but realized immediately that the scene was hot with a capital h. Alex's whole body was covered in sweat and the sounds coming from him weren't exactly pain-filled.

Walter stood beside the bed, looking as if he was deciding what to do next, when his hand came down to caress the reddened ass. Alex moaned and writhed against the hand. Mulder stared; amazed at the obvious effect it was having on both of his lovers, not fully realizing how it was affecting his own body.

Walter bent down and began to run his tongue over the reddened ass. Mulder had to move to get a better view. He kept thinking, "This beats 'Debbie does Dallas' any day!"

When Walter bit into Alex's ass, Mulder moaned along with his younger lover. Walter acknowledged Mulder's presence with a cursory glance. He lifted his mouth off of Alex, giving Mulder a wink, then he pulled open the red ass cheeks and thrust his tongue inside. The cuffed man gasped, as did the agent, who was moving forward to be closer to the action.

"W-walter, please..." gasped Alex after a long moment of Walter teasing the young man continuously.

Walter withdrew his tongue from between the ass cheeks then grinned at Mulder.

"He's got a cute little frog butt, doesn't he?"

"Wh-what?!" the young man gave a half growl, turning to see who Walter was talking to.

"I do NOT have a frog butt!"

Mulder moved closer then nodded in agreement. "Yes, you do, Alex. From this vantage point you do."

"Gee, thanks so much, ass critic!"

"It is a very sexy frog butt, Alex," purred Walter.

"Yeah, it is!" agreed Mulder good-naturedly.

"Will someone DO something?!" growled Alex, clenching his ass cheeks in frustration.

Walter slapped his hand down on the already red ass and Alex cried out, "Ow!"

Mulder sniggered. Alex glared at Mulder over his shoulder. Mulder shut up but kept a smile on his face.

"C'mere and I will wipe that grin off your face."

"Uh uh."

Walter sighed. "Stop acting childish you two. I was in the middle of something."

"You invited me over, Walter."

Walter sighed. "Yes, you're right. Next time I will completely ignore you."

Mulder sighed. "I just wanna be a part of this."

Walter grinned. "Ok, then, go get your cuffs."

"What!?"

"You heard me, you wanna be a part of this, you have to go get your cuffs."

Mulder groaned. "Ok, I will."

He slunked out while Walter resumed his oral caresses of Alex's still red rear end.

When Mulder returned Alex was moaning loudly for Walter to fuck him, but the big guy was ignoring him. Mulder thought twice before entering then handed his cuffs to Walter.

"Now what?"

"Get undressed."

Mulder quickly complied then looked at his boss expectantly. Walter grabbed Mulder's right wrist and cuffed it to the bed, then took his left wrist and cuffed it to Alex's.

The AD grinned, looking down at his handiwork after Mulder settled down on the queen-sized bed beside Alex.

"Pretty asses all in a row."

They both groaned.

"Mulder, you have a bubble butt."

"I do NOT."

"Oh, yes you do."

Alex sniggered then wiggled his ass. "Don't forget mine."

"Oh, I won't, my little froggie."

Mulder laughed hysterically.

Alex thought, "Well, that's better than 'Beauty.'"

Alex snorted aloud and growled, "And when are you going to fuck your little froggie?"

"If you're good, I might, after I play with bubble butt first."

Alex giggled. "Ha, bubble butt!"

Mulder groaned then buried his head in his pillow. A loud crack sounded then Mulder howled when the pain reached his brain. He did his best to ignore the sniggering Alex beside him while he desperately wanted to reach back and stroke his throbbing backside.

"Hey, I thought this was about sexual play not discipline!"

"We all need discipline in our lives, and you, my dear Mulder, need it more than most!"

Mulder bit down the retort, realizing he was in the most compromising position he could ever be in and did his best to brace himself for the next blow. When it didn't come right away, he relaxed a bit and was just about to look over his shoulder when the next swat hit him unexpectedly. He squealed and Alex guffawed next to him. Mulder glared at Alex then moaned, "Walter, come on, this isn't right! You didn't do this to Alex!"

"Well, I guess Alex tanned his own hide when I wasn't looking."

"Yeah, but he didn't have an audience!"

"Tough."

Mulder sighed then gave up. Soon, through several major cries and wiggles and exasperated moans, Mulder's backside was nice and toasty red, just the way Walter liked it. Mulder had not responded sexually at all to the spankings but the minute Walter bent down and blew air over his hot rear, a sensual shiver ran up his body then back down and settled at his groin. Too bad it was pressed rather uncomfortably against the mattress. He wiggled and got a swat for his troubles. He cried out a little too high pitched for his own wishes and Alex snickered beside him.

"Just wait until I get outta these cuffs, buddy boy," he growled at Alex.

"Enough!"

Mulder jumped at the bark then sneered at Alex out of sheer helplessness. Alex just smiled nonchalantly, acting calm and collected, waiting his chance to be fucked.

"Rat bastard," Mulder thought to himself, glowering at the smirking figure beside him.

A loud pop sounded and Mulder half expected the pain to grab him when he saw a look of utter astonishment pass over Alex's features. Mulder grinned like the famous Cheshire and heard Alex gasp out, "Fuck!"

"That's what I plan to do," husked Walter, reaching for the lube and a condom, he prepared himself quickly. He slicked his fingers up and then began preparing Alex, who proceeded to hump himself back against the fingers, quite ready.

Walter bent and kissed Alex's red behind then slowly pressed the head of his cock against the slick hole.

Alex, quite bored with waiting, thrust his rear end back hard against Walter, causing them both to cry out.

Walter paused then leaned down and kissed Alex's back. He grasped the slim hips and slid in further as Alex relaxed his muscles. In a moment he began a rhythm and both were gasping in pleasure.

Mulder was watching them, totally frustrated, and wanting to join in. He whimpered his frustration and Walter growled, "I will get to you in a moment, Fox!"

Mulder stared in shock. That was the first time Walter had called him Fox. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It certainly didn't sound like it.

He looked at Alex's trembling body; sweat pouring off him as Walter pounded away. What he wouldn't do to lick some of that sweat off of his younger lover.

Walter reached around and grasped Alex's rampant erection and began to pump in rhythm to his own.

Alex cried out as he came all over Walter's hand, his belly and the bed.

Walter carefully pulled out of Alex after his young lover slumped down on the bed, exhausted.

Mulder grinned up at Walter when he noticed the big man hadn't cum yet.

"That for me?" he husked.

Walter's brow quirked up then he grinned. "What do you think?"

Mulder squirmed in anticipation.

Walter reached over, doing his best to remain calm, as he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers up again.

Mulder cried out and Walter laughed.

"I haven't even touched you yet!"

"I know. I am just releasing some major frustration!"

Walter guffawed then began to caress his fingers against Mulder's anus, who also managed to hump himself against his older lover's thick fingers.

"Come on, come on, come on!" whined Mulder.

Walter slapped his hand down hard against Mulder's protruded ass and Mulder squealed.

Walter chuckled. "Alex may be my froggie, but you're my little piggie."

Mulder didn't care; his only response was to wiggle his rear end in frustration and lower his head in shame.

Walter decided to take pity on him and slowly entered his agent's wet loosened hole. It did not take long for him to establish a rhythm and soon he grasped Mulder's cock in his hand. Shortly they both cried out together as they came. Walter's last thought before he fell down between his lovers in exhaustion was that maybe it was a good thing they would be separated because he would have to be shipping in Viagra by the truck load to keep up with them.

To be continued

 

* * *

 

I know, I know. Its finally here and its queer;) There is also a cliffhanger, which normally I hate, but sometimes a writer's gotta do what a writer's gotta do! Did I just spoil my own story? So, what the fuck:) 

Title: Travel Plans   
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 9   
Author: Bertie   
Email:   
Pairing: M/Sk/K, Heavy emphasis on the Sk/K   
Rating: NC-17   
Disclaimer: Do I wanna claim ownership of them at this point?   
Warning: the second part of this hasn't been beta'd so be forewarned   
Archive: to your heart's content   
Special Thanks go as always to that amazing beta the Goddess Michele 

* * *

Walter could feel his lover's arms wrapped around him. He sighed in pleasure, but his eyes popped open when he realized that one of the arms was soft plastic. This was Alex and Fox was gone. He had left late last night after a serious bout of lovemaking, insisting that he had to get used to the idea of being away from them. Walter had insisted that Mulder take a spare key to his apartment. Walter sighed at the memory, then bent down to kiss his lover's forehead. 

Alex stirred and Walter thought he never looked lovelier than when he was sleeping in his arms. His thick lashes almost cast shadows on his pale skin, and Walter thought he looked like a sweet young boy full of happy thoughts and innocent dreams. It was almost inconceivable that the infamous "rat bastard" was in his arms like a sleeping puppy. His hand trailed down the smooth, toned stomach, his fingers following a thin trail of hair leading down, down... 

Alex gasped awake, feeling a strong fist grip his morning erection. 

"Damn, Walter, give a guy a break-" Walter's mouth covered his before he could finish. 

"Ok, I can live with this," thought Alex, feeling Walter's tongue invade his mouth, while that implacable fist stroked him at a slow, sure pace. 

Alex had to pull away to breath and groan as Walter continued his loving assault on his cock. 

"Oh yeah, yeah, that's it, do me- what the fuck? Walter?!" 

Walter grinned at his exasperated lover. "Thought you wanted a break." 

"You ass, you better put those fingers back to work..." he nearly choked when the big fist grabbed him again. 

"Shit..." Alex finally breathed out through clenched teeth. His eyes began to roll back into his head as the big guy continued, moving his hand faster now. 

Suddenly the stroking stopped and he nearly wailed when Walter's mouth took over. He cried out, holding on to Walter's head as best as he could. 

With Walter's throat constricting around his cock, he screamed when he came and he thought he would pass out. 

When he could move again, he realized that he could feel Walter's fingers in his ass. His whole body was instantly responding as if he hadn't cum just moments before. He moaned his appreciation of Walter's ministrations. His head fell back, and he gasped when the large fingers caressed his prostate. 

"Now, please..." he sighed to his lover, who finally pulled out slowly. Alex groaned at the loss, then hissed when he felt a gloved cock enter him. Alex's legs wrapped around Walter's torso, pulling his lover closer to him. 

Alex lifted himself as best he could and squeezed Walter's sides with his thighs, wordlessly indicating his craving for closer contact. Walter complied by bending down and capturing Alex's mouth with his own. 

Walter grabbed Alex around his back and lifted him upward to him, kissing him deeply. The former agent began to wonder if he was going to be able to breathe any time soon, then wondered if he would be permanently brain damaged by the time the older man's mouth slipped away to catch a much needed breath of his own. 

Alex cried out when his lover grasped his erection and began to jerk it in time to his thrusts. In no time at all he knew he was about to cum all over, but then Walter's hand moved away and Alex screamed in frustration. 

"Walter!!!" 

"Just trying to make it last..." 

"You can do that 'tease-me-till-I-cry' crap with Mulder, dammit. I want it now!" 

Walter angled his cock just so, then stabbed right into Alex's prostate just as his hand jerked hard on Alex's cock. To protect his ears, he covered the younger man's mouth with his own, swallowing the scream that came along with them both. 

When Walter moved off of the younger man's heaving body, he lay panting, letting his body relax as he drifted off. Alex shook his head, trying to clear it. He felt like a TV whose antennae had been messed with. He wondered what the masterful fucking was all about. Was the big guy worried about the trip? He tried to raise himself to look at the sleeping bear of a man but couldn't. He had been thoroughly fucked and needed a snooze before he could even begin thinking about moving properly. With no more thought, he grabbed the sheet and covered them both before snuggling against the furnace that was Walter and slept. 

Alex woke to the sound of Walter talking on the phone downstairs. He groaned, his body experiencing more than just a little tender moments as he rose and wandered blearily in the direction of the bathroom. When he sat down on the toilet he suddenly felt like a woman who needed to douche. 

"Ugh! Oh, Mom, somedays I don't feel so fresh," he muttered to himself. 

When he finished, he looked around, opening cabinets until, under the sink, he was relieved to find an enema bag-just what he was looking for. He turned the water on in the sink and waited for it to warm up testing the temperature with his hand and adjusting it until it was just right. Then he put the bag underneath the stream of water and watched it fill up. He was bending over the tub when Walter walked up behind him and he nearly dropped the bag when he heard Walter exclaim in surprise, "What are you doing?!" 

"I'm writing a thesis, what's it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning myself out, Walt." Alex lifted himself off the tub and leered at Walter. "I gotta keep myself fresh for you, don't I? Anyway, my ass itches from all the dried cum-I slept too long." 

"You shouldn't do that alone, I can help you." Walter offered him his hand. "Besides, I have to take some of the responsibility, I suppose." He smiled softly. 

Alex shrugged, suddenly a little self-conscious, something he wasn't used to feeling and wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm used to it. I did it a lot on my own, you know, after being with Rico. I hated to smell like him, so I usually cleaned myself thoroughly, first thing." 

"I want to help you, Alex. Please?" 

"Ok. Sure, whatever." Diffident response, wanting to be taken care of on some level and uncomfortable with that feeling at the same time. 

Alex handed the bag to Walter and bent over the tub. Walter lubed the nozzle thoroughly before bending down and inserting it carefully into Alex's anus. 

"Oh god. I hate this but I know I will feel much better afterwards." 

Alex pressed his head down on the tub's floor in uncomfortable silence. Walter helped just by being there for him. He was also a strong physical presence, keeping his hands busy, gently stroking away stiffening muscles and cramping abdominals. Alex felt grateful for the attention. When it was time, Walter helped him up to the toilet where he released the water with a groan, then a sigh of relief. 

"Next time you can do me." Walter gave him a soft leer and stroked the side of his face. Alex smiled in return and kissed Walter softly. "Thanks, lover." 

**** 

They left the bathroom, dressed quickly while Walter explained; "All arrangements are made. We can leave as soon as we have everything we need." 

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing I need. I am ready to go." He was well aware of life on the road and being on the run was second nature to him. He never collected anything and he certainly never kept anything for very long. 

"Let me get a few things, Alex. I understand the necessity of travelling light, but sometimes certain unexpected events arise. We need to take some precautions and be prepared for any unforeseen possibilities." 

Alex sat on the edge of the bed as Walter packed a small carrying case, an even smaller brief case and a duffel bag with clothes and a few other items. They shared a smile when Walter threw condoms and lube into the carrying case. Walter looked around for a moment then handed the small carrying case to Alex with a nod. Alex rose and together they left. 

**** 

Mulder was troubled by something. Scully could tell right away, he hadn't gone on about some alien or monster in since he arrived to work. He was distracted and she knew it was personal. She didn't want to pry, but she knew he was with someone and had been with that person for quite a while, almost a year. He couldn't keep things from her very well even when he had tried before. Her ability to read between the lines with him had been a life savor for both of them a number of times. 

"Mulder, are you OK? You seem to be thoroughly out of it today." 

"It's nothing, Scully...nothing important." His tone of voice suggested that it was a little more than nothing. 

She tried to appease him with a joke; "It's not because Skinner's on leave is it?" 

He was suddenly taken with the shine on his shoes and she thought he wasn't going to answer her when he replied, "Um, you know that I have been seeing someone lately, right?" 

"Yes. I know. You haven't spoken about her a lot but I'm a pretty good at guessing. I understand your need for privacy." 

Mulder nodded. "It's just ...she's leaving soon-she had a promotion and she is moving and I don't think she'll be back." 

She heard the catch in his voice and sympathized, "Oh Mulder. I am so sorry to hear that." She moved closer to him and put her hand on his back. He sighed. 

"I don't know why it is affecting me so strongly. We rarely had a chance to be together even when our schedules did coincide." He worried at his lower lip for a moment, then added, "I guess I never knew..." 

"You loved her; it will take time, Mulder," she supplied when he seemed to stop his thought. 

He smiled up at her from his position, sitting at his desk and joked, hoping to clear any sadness away; "You are so good to me, Scully. You know that when I grow up I want to marry you." 

Scully snorted. "Finish those reports, mister." 

She left him to his files. She knew that he was feeling better after hearing him make that lame joke. A new X-file would come along and it would keep him busy for awhile, the best distraction for him. 

**** 

Krycek slept for the first part of the trip while Skinner drove, saying that it was best if someone remained alert at all times, and trading shifts would allow both of them time to rest and keep their senses keen. He knew that he couldn't have done this on his own and was glad he had someone as trustworthy as Walter with him. Every seven hours or so they made stops and would trade places, get gas, stretch their legs and sometimes eat-usually fast food, which Walter grumbled good-naturedly over. Alex, who had definitely eaten far worse, during more desperate times, simply relished the time shared with the older man, regardless of the situation. They only used the cash that Skinner had very carefully, and with a little technical help from some friends of Mulder's, maneuvered and then withdrawn a few days before. Krycek had his own money stashed about his person, but Skinner couldn't quite figure out where he kept it. He made it a little game to try and figure out where he might have it stashed, but by the time they had decided to call it quits for the day, and checked into a motel room, the game seemed to be over. Walter signed them in using false names, paid for the room in advance, and handed one of the keys to Krycek while he went back to park the car and retrieve their bags. He wasn't gone long, or at least didn't think he was, but apparently Alex was in no mood for waiting, and there was not a single stitch on the younger man when he entered the room. 

"Tomorrow we will be at Hank's ranch. It's more secure than here, and we will be able to plan our next move from there. Hank has assured me that all will go smoothly from there." He was trying to sound professional, and failing miserably, and Alex gave him a sex-starved look worthy of Fox Mulder in high-slut mode. 

"Good," he purred with a leer as he shifted his body to display more of his nakedness. "Now is the time for distractions." 

"I thought one of us should be alert at all times," Walter said, sounding completely distracted. 

"Not now. We may never see each other again and I want this one to count." 

"Oh, and the others didn't?" 

"We'll compare afterwards." 

"Good idea." 

With that Walter covered Alex's body with his own and in no time at all, Alex had the older man stripped bare and ready for him. 

"I get to be in you this time, remember," breathed Alex and Skinner nodded and turned over on his stomach. 

"Uh uh, face to face, big guy. I wanna see you when I fuck you." 

Walter arched a brow and smiled. "How romantic, froggie." 

"What can I say, you bring out the best in me." Krycek bent and kissed Walter until they were breathless and as his body shivered with mounting desire, Alex wondered if he would be able to survive the night topping the big guy. He remembered hearing somewhere that a person could actually kill brain cells during orgasm, and, as Walter shifted under him, he thought that he'd risk catatonia for this. 

He moved his mouth down to Walter's neck and sucked at the skin just below the ear, heard Walter's breath hitch in response. He smiled, then kept moving down and began to lick around the thick neck, tasting salty sweat as well as something musky and unique to his lover. Next circled each nipple, one after the other, with his mouth before lapping at them like a deranged puppy, then sucking hard. Walter groaned and his hands cupped Krycek's head, running his thick fingers through the short, dark hair that slipped like silk through his grasp. 

The heavy breathing just egged Alex on and his hand moved down to caress Walter's side and his mouth followed with hot kisses. The former agent laved the hard stomach, licking the abs, feeling the muscles tighten and quiver. Alex loved every bit of this, turning the hard-assed AD into his willing plaything, reveling in a sense of control that he rarely felt with the rest of his life. A part of him tried to tell him that Walter was simply allowing him to think he had control, but most of him didn't care. 

When his tongue lapped into his lover's bellybutton, Walter moaned and his whole body broke into a sweat. Alex continued downward, not spending an inordinate amount in the hairs just above his rampant cock, the way a certain hair-loving special agent would have. Alex was more goal oriented, and Walter seemed to be pleased with his choice to immediately descend on his erection. He lapped upward, paying special attention to the vein that pulsed with his licks and Alex could tell the big guy was straining to keep it under control. Just the way he wanted him. He moved away before he touched the sensitive head and Walter groaned in protest. 

Alex just looked over to the small overnight bag and Walter grabbed it quickly, pawing through it all as he searched for the lube and condoms. He smiled softly at the frantic movements until Walter sat up a bit, prizes in hand. He opened the condom package, then carefully rolled the condom down Alex's erection, giving the base a firm squeeze that made Alex moan, then Alex held out his hand. Walter poured some of the viscous fluid onto Alex's fingers, and as he warmed it there, they repositioned themselves so that he could smear a dollop onto the pucker between Walter's ass cheeks, and gently caress it into the big guy. 

"Breathe, Walter," he sighed when he realized he hadn't heard even that from the straining and sweating older man. 

Walter puffed out a breath then sucked it in as Alex fingers breached his anus and he was wondering why in the hell he was worried about this. Even though they had been fucking like bunnies for a while now, he still felt virginal whenever he was topped. He couldn't help it. Maybe it was partly his upbringing, or his military training, or maybe just his lack of experience as a bottom that made this act seem so much more intimate. He groaned when Alex's fingers stroked across his prostate and wished, albeit briefly, that he wasn't so tight, that Alex wasn't being so careful, that this didn't have to take so long. The more Alex stroked him, the more Walter wanted the younger man to just go ahead and fuck him. 

"Come on, Alex. I think I am ready." His voice was thick with need. 

The younger man just smirked down at him and continued manipulating him with his fingers, then bent and bit softly at his raised knee. The combined sensation was deliciously teasing and wanton, and Walter wanted more of that. Alex moved over to the other knee and did the same, then finally, he pulled his fingers gently out and Walter nearly cried aloud at the loss, biting back the urge to beg for more. 

Alex lifted Walter's heavy legs over his shoulders. Walter watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he lubed his gloved cock and eased it downward. Walter arched his hips into the sudden pressure as Alex breached his ring of muscle and the younger man groaned loudly. 

"Damn, your ass is like a vice grip, Walter!" 

Walter didn't reply, just grunted as the younger man situated himself fully into his anus. 

"I don't think this is going to take long," panted Alex, losing himself in the tight heat of Walter's body. With a gentle motion, he began to move out, then in, loving every minute of this: the grip of Walter's muscles, the wonderful sexy noises the other man was making, and, had he been forced to analyze the situation with anything more than his cock, the resulting safety he felt that was like an aphrodisiac for the frigid issues life on the run had given him. He angled just right to skim along Walter's prostate and the older man moaned in appreciation. Alex forced his eyes to open, after having clenched them tightly shut in the first throes of passion, along with his teeth on his bottom lip. He was greeted by the amazing sight of Walter's sweating, flushed face, glazed eyes and mouth open in a wordless cry of passion. It couldn't be helped; he had to taste that mouth. Letting Walter's legs slide down to his waist, Alex bent down as best he could, both arms holding himself up partly as he claimed Walter's mouth. Fucking him rather awkwardly now, but receiving no complaints, Alex continued to kiss his older lover, loving the way the added intimacy of mouth-on-mouth spiked the intensity of their coupling. 

Alex knew he wasn't going to last, so he trailed his hand down the tight muscles of Walter's body and grasped his penis, jerking him off with rough demanding strokes, now fully supporting most of his weight on his truncated arm. 

"Let me," breathed Walter, taking over to allow Alex to support himself equally on both arms so that he could speed up his thrusts into the older man. In no time at all he found a fast rhythm that suited them both, and moments later he exploded deep inside his lover. The pulsing cock inside Walter sent the big guy over the edge and he came with a yell, shooting all over his belly and chest. The clenching anal muscles seemed to drag the pleasure on in an endless stream that engulfed Alex like a whirlpool, like quicksand, like a safety net. He dropped like a lead weight onto Walter's sticky chest and sighed contentedly. 

Walter ran his hands down the younger man's back, loving the feel of his softening cock still inside him. Using his feet, he pulled the sheet up and over them, knowing that dried spunk would be a nasty and potentially painful early morning cleanup, but not seeming to care at the moment, especially when Alex, eyes already closed, murmured something sweet and wordless into his neck and tightened his grip on him. 

They both fell into an exhausted slumber, sated and content. 

**** 

The door was knocked on at 9am bright and early, waking them up rudely. 

Walter groaned. "I forgot to put the do not disturb sign out." 

Alex sighed, then rose blearily. "I'll get it." 

He scratched his belly then smiled down at the already asleep bear of a man. He stumbled over to the door and opened it softly. If he wasn't half asleep he would have shut it immediately. Standing there in a hulk was not the cleaning lady. 

"Fuck," he sighed in resignation. 

Big Jim smiled at him. "Well, what are you waiting for, Alex? You know the drill." 

"I, er, can't I just get my things?" 

Big Jim shook his head. "No time for that. Rico is waiting anxiously for you." 

"He's here?" 

"Not too far from here." 

"Damn." 

With that, Alex shut the door and walked away, leaving Walter, without a word, in the hotel room. 

 

* * *

 

Title: Rico's Return  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 10   
Author: Bertie   
Email:   
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Date: 4/18/01  
Rating: R Can you believe it? It's that muse of mine who seems anathema to sex or something<g>  
Category: There seems to be plot threating my PWP   
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me...yadda yadda  
Status: WIP   
Warning: some bondage, spanking, well whatcha expect? Rico's back;)  
Archive: please do  
Note: Special Thanks go as always to that amazing beta the Goddess Michele 

* * *

Walter heard the door slam. He knew something was up. He grabbed his pants and shoved them on, not bothering to zip or button them. He pulled open the door just in time to see Alex, wearing nothing but an overly large leather jacket while a big goon hovered over him, enter a stretch limo. 

"Shit!" he cursed, wondering suddenly if Alex had planned this all along. 'But that did not make any sense at all!' he fumed to himself. 

The limo screeched out of the parking lot and Walter saw the license plate- Rico1. 

"How original of the man," snorted Walter as he closed the door, trying to figure out the best plan of action. He called the local sheriff's office and told them to keep tabs on the limo, revealing himself as an FBI AD and telling the sheriff that he was in the middle of a high stakes case. At least with the local law enforcement notified, maybe he could keep tabs on the vehicle at least. He sighed to himself, trying to calm his jumbly nerves before picking up the phone again to call his friend and tell him that he wouldn't be coming after all. No point in getting Hank involved. He put his head down, dreading making the next call. He shook himself then dialed Fox's office number. 

"Fox Mulder," came the familiar voice over the phone.

"Baby, I - I am sorry. Alex is gone..."

"I thought you were going to be with him before he took off."

"No, uh, it seems that Rico character is smarter than he seems. He has taken Alex right out from under me."

"What!?"

"I know, baby, calm down. I blame myself. We should have been more careful."

"How'd it happen?"

"I was asleep. Alex answered the door, thinking it was just the cleaning lady. Obviously it was one of Rico's goons. I think Alex must have went voluntarily, hoping not to involve me in a scuffle."

"Are you sure he went voluntarily?"

"Yes, I am sure I would have heard something and I watched as Alex entered the limo with Rico's name emblazoned on the license plate."

"Damn! I have seen that limo before. Was it white?"

"No, this one was black. I don't even think it has traveled as far as we have by what I could see of it."

"He probably has connections all over. I don't get it, unless your place is bugged."

"Oh damn, I usually have it checked once a month. You don't think Alex..."

"Oh no, not - I hope not! Not Alex!"

Walter sighed in relief. "I was so afraid that maybe he had set me up but I couldn't figure out why."

*****

Alex was taken to a ranch just outside of town. There were horses and cattle in the distance. He couldn't wrap his mind around Rico owning a ranch, cattle and all. He always seemed to Alex to be a typical big city goon. Suddenly a dark premonition loomed over his thoughts. 'No please, not Walter's buddy!' he moaned to himself. The driver drove right up to the large mansion-like house and Big Jim opened the door. 

"C'mon, princess, Rico doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Alex dreaded walking into the house, afraid he might see something that he really didn't want to see. Big Jim opened the door for him and that sent a shiver of nervousness down his spine. There were family pictures all over the walls. Not a single picture had Rico in it or anyone resembling him. 'Oh no, please no,' he thought fearfully.

After a long walk down the entrance hall, there at the end was Rico sitting at a lavish table spread with all sorts of food. It looked like Rico was celebrating Thanksgiving or something. 

Rico rose and shook his head at Alex who immediately dropped his head in his usual sub position.

"I don't know what I shall do with you, Beauty." Alex flinched at the moniker. Big Jim would have a field day when they were alone again. 

"Big, you may leave us," Rico ordered. Alex wondered if it was for his sake, but he doubted it.

"Assume the position!" Rico barked once Jim had left. 

Alex flung the overly large jacket off that Jim had given him to wear and kneeled down on all fours, jutting his ass out for Rico's inspection. 

Rico pried his ass cheeks apart and ran his tongue along Alex's hole which spasmed in response. 

"Keeping yourself for me, Beauty? You are as sweet as always. I can't imagine Walter likes to bottom. Does your big strong AD man like head? You are quite amazing at that."

Alex knew better than respond to Rico. He was also very grateful that Walter had wanted him to top last night. 

"This is far too white, my beauty. I will definitely have to fix that," Rico sighed, running his hand down Alex's rear. Alex hated that his body automatically responded to Rico's attentions. 

"So responsive, this is why I would never wish you to leave me, Beauty. And this time, you won't be able to. I promise you that."

Alex did not reveal any fear or anger, though both flooded him. He wondered when Rico would talk about punishment.

"You will never be allowed to visit that Fox man again, unless ordered to do so. I have informed CSM of your silly flight and he was quite amused. Luckily he told me I could see to your punishment on my own, for now."

That sent a shiver of fear down him more than anything said before. He would much prefer Rico's punishments to CSM's any day. 

"Looks like we are in for a treat tonight. Hank has graciously offered his play room to us for the night." 

Alex froze hearing Walter's friend's name so glibly spoken by Rico. 

"Do not worry yourself, Beauty, Hank will never reveal what goes on in his play room. He is quite agreeable. I don't really think that AD man of yours really knows his old buddy as he used to."

Tears fell from his eyes onto the carpeted floor, the only thing that revealed Alex's emotions over learning that the consortium had corrupted another family so thoroughly.

*****

Walter hung up the phone and sighed, wondering if the best plan was to wait to hear from the local law enforcement, or if it might be better to try and find Alex right away, while the trail was still fresh. He was debating calling on his buddy to spend the night at his ranch and checking out of the motel room, or just leaving after the officer called him back, when the phone interrupted his thoughts. 

"Skinner," he barked into it, forgetting for a moment that he wasn't in his office. 

"Sir, are you Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI?" asked a thick southern voice on the other end of the line. 

"Yes," Walter answered impatiently, gripping the receiver tightly and fighting off the urge to find the owner of that slow drawl and beat him until he spoke quicker.

"Sir, I was informed just recently of this kidnapping you are investigating and-"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I did not mention anything about a kidnapping to Sheriff Dobbs. Who are you?" Walter's voice was getting thick with anger and frustration as he interrupted the person. 

"Sorry sir, I should have introduced myself. I am Ranger Stevens. Sheriff Dobbs contacted me about the vehicle you requested to have tailed. I have been informed that a local rancher, a Mister Hank Samuels, owns the vehicle in question. Very well known man, sir. I cannot imagine he would do any harm to anyone. He is a well-respected man, sir. Especially 'round these parts."

Walter was flabbergasted. This Ranger was talking about his friend being a part of the group of people associated with that smoking man who visited his office too often for comfort. He couldn't believe it-he didn't want to believe it.

"Sir, are you sure you want this matter investigated further?" The Ranger's voice broke into his reverie and he sighed and shook his head.

"That's OK, Ranger. Thanks for informing me of the vehicle's ownership. That will be all." With that he hung up and stared at the phone, realizing he had finished the phone call sounding suspiciously like he did the first time he'd told Mulder to get out of his office. It had to be shock that had transformed him into that order-snapping marine.

His old friend, Hank, a part of the Consortium? He didn't want to believe it. Something wasn't making sense-actually a whole lot of somethings, but he'd start with the phone call-there was something not quite right about the whole conversation. He was certain he had not mentioned kidnapping to the Sheriff. He dialed the local police department and asked for Sheriff Dobbs. The dispatcher there informed him that there was no Sheriff Dobbs working at this department. He listened to the lady in amazement as she stated that their Sheriff's name was Jones. She asked if he would like to speak to him, and Walter was sure he could hear the eye rolling "why do I get all the nuts" in her voice. Walter put his hand to his forehead in frustration and replied, "No thank you, I must have the wrong number."

He hung up and couldn't believe it. 'Was the whole thing, the whole day, a fantasy?' he wondered, massaging his aching temples. Was he going out of his mind? He realized it was already late afternoon, and he hadn't eaten a thing all day. As if in agreement with him, his stomach let out a low rumble.

He suddenly spied Krycek's prosthetic arm in one corner of the room along with a pile of clothes, and he felt like crying as he realized he could still smell Alex in the room, dispelling the fantasy theory completely, and making him worry even more. Sweet Alex was in the clutches of Rico and that organization again and he seriously doubted that, alone, he could do much about it. He had to call his buddy one more time, though, and find out if it was true. He didn't want to believe that someone he trusted, someone he called friend, would become a part of anything like the Consortium. 

A deep voice answered the phone, alarming him immediately. It wasn't anyone he recognized.

"May I speak to Hank Samuels?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, buddy, you must have the wrong number." Then abruptly he heard a dial tone.

"Oh god!" he groaned aloud. He couldn't believe it. He had to go down to the ranch himself to see. He wouldn't believe it unless he actually saw it for himself. His stomach growled again and he admonished it silently, thinking he would eat after he got to the bottom of this-if he could stomach it. 

He pulled on the shirt he had taken off last night and locked up the motel room. Pulling the cell phone hidden in his vehicle, he started up the car and dialed Mulder's office. No one answered so he called his apartment, hoping that Mulder had come home earlier than usual. He got the answering machine. He sighed and hung up the phone. He would just have to call him later, hopefully when he had more answers than questions. He drove away from the motel and followed the route to his old buddy's ranch that was ingrained in his memory. A short fifteen-minute drive brought him to the outskirts of town and the familiar dirt road that lead to his friend's ranch. He slammed on the brakes. There was a large gate blocking the road. He stared in amazement at the roadblock, glaring wordlessly, as if his sheer gaze could fathom the reason for it being there. He had a nasty suspicion that he knew the answer and it wasn't pretty. 

*****

Alex was tied down over a whipping horse, spread-eagle, and dimly grateful for the leather padding, thinking how much more uncomfortable he could be. Rico had stepped out earlier and left him alone and wondering if he would ever see Fox or Walter again. He doubted it. Rico would not allow him to be near Fox again, unless otherwise instructed, and he certainly didn't think those instructions would be forthcoming any time soon.

Alex shivered involuntarily when he heard the door open and he recognized the smell of Rico's cologne, mingling with the man's very unique scent. 

"Jim informs me that you haven't eaten. You will be fed, but later, after I am through with you. I want your strength up for what I have planned for you, my Beauty." Alex didn't like the sound of that but at the same time he was marginally curious. He recognized the combination of fear and arousal he felt, knowing it from a hundred different situations, and all of them similar enough that his body and mind had become conditioned to it's responses. Only with Fox and Walter had he felt like he owned his emotions, and they hadn't scared him, or disgusted him. But now, with Rico, and even more so with Walter's friend, he felt all the despised training coming back to him. 

When he had seen Hank Samuels earlier, showing Rico the playroom and all the devices and toys, Alex had immediately noticed how large Hank was. He was taller than Rico, and wider. He looked like he could easily have been Full Back to Rico's Linebacker, and the man's sheer bulk made Alex grateful that Rico didn't let anyone else play with his subs. He began to wonder just what Rico was planning. He was partially fearful and partially aroused by his thoughts. Rico had rarely hurt him or left him to suffer for long in the past, but then, Alex had never tried to leave him before. He had a sudden unexpected memory of being locked up in complete darkness, and he shuddered. It was his greatest vulnerability, and Rico knew it. Ever since that silo...he paid attention to Rico's voice again, hoping to distract his own thoughts.

"You must be thirsty. Drink, my Beauty." Rico set a bowl of water down for Alex to reach with his mouth. This was nothing new to Alex. Rico had even fed him out of bowls before when he was similarly bound up. Alex quickly drank from the bowl.

"You are surprisingly cooperative, Beauty. I am curious. Did your AD train you?"

"No, Master," came Alex's quick reply. He hated having to call Rico "Master," but seemed unable to change that. He had almost forgotten that there had been a time when they were lovers instead of sub and Dom. That man Alex had met not so long ago seemed to have been completely taken over by this Dom of a man who never allowed for any slips of position or character. Alex always felt like a rabbit in an open field whenever Rico entered the room, all senses twitching and alert at the same time, which always exhausted him. Alex was sure Rico was fully aware of this and played that knowledge to his advantage. 

"Hmm. Well, he must have done something to keep you so well behaved. I wonder if I should thank him for that?"

Alex did not respond, recognizing one of Rico's rhetorical questions. 

"This AD of yours is a very forthright man, Hank informs me. I am almost jealous."

Alex tensed up, waiting for what he knew would be next. He had been paddled earlier and spanked with a belt, but not penetrated. Alex was a bit surprised that Rico hadn't fucked him, but he knew that Rico was probably angry with him, not just for trying to leave, but also for making him look bad. Despite his fear, Alex had responded the way Rico liked, and he had not done anything further to his 'Beauty' at that time, merely left him to his own thoughts. Alex knew that it was a false hope to believe Rico was finished with him.

As if reading his mind, Rico reached over and pulled Alex's head up by his hair.

"After I am through with you, my Beauty, you will never think of your AD or your Fox ever again!" 

With that Rico bent and kissed Alex roughly on the mouth.

 

* * *

 

Title: Rico's Talents  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 11  
Author: Bertie   
Email:   
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Date: 4/29/01  
Rating: NC-17-Whew! Finally:)  
Category: There seems to be plot threating my PWP   
Disclaimer: Rico belongs to me, the rest are figments of other people's imaginations...  
Status: WIP   
Warning: some BDSM, but light; give me a break, it's my first time;) The use of the events of Avatar is only meant as a means to an end and not canon whatsoever   
Archive: please do  
Note: Special Thanks go to the Goddess Michele without whom I would be clueless:)

* * *

Rico was sorely upset at his Beauty, but he almost wondered if it was worth the bother to try and discipline him. Part of him loved his Alex to be so independent and free spirited; that was the Alex he had fallen in love with. But he knew it was too dangerous for his lover to be out of the Consortium. Too many unknowns and uncertainties out there. He would just have to keep Alex with him, and if discipline was what it took to both keep him in line and ensure that he would stay safe from the cruel world, then so be it. Beauty did not need another lover and now Rico had the capability of keeping him exclusively. The smoking man had assured Rico that he would not need the assistance of Alex for a while yet. That would give Rico all the time he needed to instill in his sub the knowledge and the reality of Rico and his love. Alex would come to realize that Rico was the only one for him and everyone else was nothing, nobody, not worth his time. Most especially Fox Mulder, whom Rico knew was more than just a passing fancy for his Beauty. 

Alex was strung up; his one good arm stretched out above his head and his one truncated arm bound tightly around one side of the wooden cross. His right wrist was tied down to the other side of the cross. He wore a silk blindfold and his lips were red and swollen from where he had bitten and worried them as Rico had teased him endlessly, first with a silk cloth, then with a satin cloth, then with a feather. Rico had relished the way Alex had grown harder in direct proportion to the softness of the caresses, but he didn't want to end the torment too soon, so now his Beauty's erection was red and throbbing, but bound by a cock ring. He looked so delicious; Rico did not want to keep his Beauty suffering too long.

Alex's legs were spread far apart, his ankles bound to either side of the large x-shaped cross. If Alex had been less accommodating, Rico probably would have forgiven him his transgressions with minimal punishment. For some reason, though, Alex was exceptionally acquiescent to everything Rico was doing to him. He didn't even flinch away from his master's touch, almost as if he knew this was his due. He only whimpered as Rico tortured him, worrying his lips with his teeth and keeping almost as motionless as a statue. 

'This will not do,' thought Rico to himself. 'Beauty is rarely this acquiescent. I don't even like this new Beauty!' He would have to come up with a better way to shake up his sub. But first he would taste the sweetness of his sub's flesh. 

Without warning, Rico bent and began to lick and nibble on first one, then the other nipple, which stiffened immediately at his attentions. Alex's sighs turned to moans and moved his hunger up a notch and he began to worry the nipple with his teeth. An especially sharp bite caused his lovely sub to cry out. He soothed the hurt with a long lick of his tongue then moved downward to the nub of his navel, which was stretched taut and flat. When Rico's tongue lapped over it, Alex shivered in ecstasy; the painful pleasure making him harder and he began to whimper wordlessly for release. 

"Soon, my love, soon," murmured Rico reassuringly as he laved downward towards Alex's tightly pulled up scrotum. "You should be shaved, dearest." His words puffed breath over moist hot skin and Alex groaned loudly at the feel, then focussed on the words. 

He shuddered, not from fear, but from the desire to keep the hair that Fox loved. The hot wet warmth of Rico's mouth eased that troubled thought marginally. Then abruptly, Rico stopped and pulled away. That was far more worrying and Alex cried out in protest. 

"I shall be back momentarily, my sweet. I have decided to shave you myself." Rico ran a hand down the bound man's shivering torso. "Do not worry, my Beauty, I shall never mar your loveliness and it will be quite sensual to us both, I promise." 

Rico was back far too quickly for Alex's disturbing thoughts to get beyond fear into anything even resembling a plan of escape, just moments after he had heard the other man reenter the room, he felt a warm wet cloth cover his pubic area, wetting the hairs on one side. Next came the sound of shaving cream being squeezed out. Alex winced at the cool application of the cream on his sensitive flesh and he shivered in apprehension. 

"Shh, love. You must remain still. It will be over before you know it." 

When the blade whisked over his flesh, it was almost as if nothing had been done. Alex realized it must have been one of those straight razors that Rico used on his own body. Alex knew they were exceptionally sharp and he marveled briefly at Rico's skills. He was far more proficient with the blade than anyone Alex had ever known. When a dry cloth wiped away the hair and excess foam, Rico murmured, while running a finger down the shaved flesh, "Feel how smooth, my sweet. It is absolutely beautiful." 

Rico then ran his hand down the other, still hairy side, and murmured, "You can tell that this will be better, can't you, my Beauty?" 

With that, Rico pressed another warm wet cloth over the other side, and soon shaved that just as smoothly. This time, when Rico dried off that side, he ran his tongue across the baby smooth flesh and Alex moaned, surprised at the sensitivity of his skin; it was amazingly sensual. 

When Rico pulled away again, Alex protested mutely, thrusting his pretty cock out, making the chains around his ankles jangle. Rico smiled. "Very soon, sweet. But I am not finished just yet. There is still one area that is covered. Now, be still!" 

Alex stilled as best he could, knowing full well which area hadn't been shaved yet. When a warm wet cloth covered his scrotum, he wanted to scream in fear. Rico smiled, hearing the gasp of fear, as well as seeing the terror drawing Alex's scrotum up tighter than before. Alex cried out when the warm cloth was moved away and the cool shaving cream applied to his trembling flesh. 

"You must be still, my Beauty. I do not wish to mar your tasty scrotum, but how can I not if you are so skittish?" When Alex continued to squirm, Rico's temper flared.

"Be still!" he barked. 

Alex froze, his scrotum drawn up so tightly to his body, he did not know how Rico could possibly shave him there. But soon he felt the blade glide over his flesh and Alex began to sweat and bite at his lip, trying to keep himself still. He knew that the only thing keeping him hard at this point was the cock ring, for which he was grateful, as it kept at least that part of his groin away from the blade. 

"There, my Beauty, all done," Rico assured him way sooner than Alex would have thought possible. 

"Are you sure? Master..." he finished quickly. Rico nearly cried out in joy, hearing the acquiescence in his lover's words; his sweet Beauty was back, hopefully to stay. 

"Of course, feel." Rico ran his hand over the smoothed over flesh and Alex gasped. The sensation was amazingly erotic. 

"Oh god!" Alex groaned when Rico's tongue replaced his hand. 

"All the better to taste your sweet flesh, my Beauty." 

With that, his Master proceeded to whip him into a frenzy of need and desire, the cock ring the only thing keeping him from cumming down Rico's throat as he was teased unmercifully. 

"Please, Master, please." Alex begged, his whole body bowing out from the cross, trying to seek more contact from the wet, hot mouth that tormented him. 

*********** 

Another gate loomed, and Walter put his head down on the steering wheel of his car with a frustrated sigh as he found himself blocked again, this time from going down a back entrance to his old buddy's ranch. 

"Oh god. Hank, Alex." he moaned out loud, feeling thoroughly to blame for everything that had happened, and hating it. 

He quickly phoned Mulder at home, and his call found him contentedly feeding his fish and eating take out. 

"I can't get through, Mulder. All the entrances are blocked. I don't think I should try on my own.I feel like such an idiot. All this is my fault. I never should have talked to Hank about this. I think that may have tipped off that Rico person. Do you think he was keeping tabs on you?" Walter knew he was babbling, but he felt unable to stop it. Anger, guilt, fear-these emotions were the ones that Walter Skinner had spent a lifetime keeping at bay, and when faced directly with them, he became unable to think calmly or rationally. He despised that in himself, but felt powerless and emasculated just the same.

Mulder understood. "Walter, stay with me here," he said. "I don't think this was your fault, or mine. Come home and we will do our best to come up with another way to find out what's happening to Alex, and how your friend fits into this. I have some friends I can call." 

Walter sighed heavily at that. "Fine. I feel like such a prick, though, Mulder-like I'm abandoning him." 

"Just come home, Walter, and we'll figure it out from here. I promise. We can do this. Besides-" 

Walter groaned and interrupted him, still worrying. "I just know that he is at Hank's ranch. I don't even want to imagine what he is going through right now!" 

Mulder didn't know what to say. He certainly felt just as helpless as his lover did. He could only try to convince Walter into returning to DC and doing their best to learn about Rico from there.

"Besides," he said again, "I miss you." 

The words were like a soothing balm on Skinner's burning fears. He took a deep, shaky breath, and said, "You're right. I will come home." 

"Good. When do you expect to make it back?" 

"Probably early tomorrow. I still have plenty of leave left, and there is no reason for me to hurry and make any stupid mistakes that could jeopardize Alex, or you. I think I should try to find out all I can here before heading back, too. If Hank is involved in this somehow, somebody here must know something-something that we can use." 

"All right, Walter. But you be careful."

Skinner heard the unspoken words in Mulder's voice. 

"I will, Fox. I love you, too." He sighed one more time before hanging up the phone, still unsure, but feeling better and more in control knowing that he had an ally in this situation, one that wouldn't judge him or lay blame for the situation on his weaknesses, real or imagined. 

***** 

After much prolonged teasing, Rico had finally taken the ring off his frustrated sub's swollen, leaking member, and allowed him to cum, but only after thrusting his finger inside Alex, hitting his prostate directly several times. Alex wailed as he shot out a heavy stream of cum which Rico swallowed eagerly. Alex slumped in his bindings, sated and exhausted. The sweat on his body began to cool and he shivered then shook more fiercely as Rico continued to lap at his oversensitized, softening cock. 

Rico looked up from his crouched position, gazing adoringly at the beautiful body of his sub, and he thought again that he could never hurt his sweet Alex, his Beauty-at least not much. Briefly he remembered how in the beginning Alex had made it difficult for him to administer this sort of discipline properly, and he'd had to spend more time and toys teaching the boy how to be a proper sub. Despite the bruises, exhaustion and frequent days where even limping to the bathroom had been a chore, Rico didn't think he'd ever really hurt Alex. And the results had been perfect-his Beauty was now was a very submissive sub. Rico chose to ignore what he knew at this time: that Alex was cowing because he had been so easily taken from the arms of that old man, Skinner. 

'So, my Beauty likes big daddies does he? I shall find ways for him to get what he wants while I slowly wean him from this latest madness. Soon he will come to love me and forget completely that fox and his big daddy bear.' Rico grinned, then flicked his tongue over Alex's balls, making him whimper.

Rico continued torturing Alex's body with his mouth, still thinking about the man he had seen only briefly when he had first been introduced to Alex Krycek -a little over 5 years ago, now. The AD had been a target from nearly the beginning. The smoking man had always shown uncharacteristically powerful hatred for the man. Probably just because of what Skinner stood for-honor, integrity, and honesty. Well, maybe not that last one-at the time, no one had known that the big, surly ex-Marine was light in the loafers. Skinner had been happily married at the time, at least according to the information gathered by Consortium spies. The first time they learned that Skinner and his wife had separated, the smoker had immediately enlisted Rico's help in finding the right woman to trap the AD. Being found with a dead hooker in his hotel room, the AD's holy image would be tarnished, and maybe he would break from his wife completely. "All the better to have the man in my clutches," Rico remembered the smoker saying in one of his noxious office visits. 

Skinner was a war survivor, and for that Rico grudgingly respected him. But taking his Beauty from him, no, he would not forgive that. He felt his sweet sub shiver again, and bit at the man's thighs, pleased when Alex cried out weakly. He rose and unlocked the cuff and unbound Alex's truncated arm and ankles, then caught his sub when the man fell towards him in a half-swoon. 

"Come, my sweet, you shall sleep in the lovely bed Hank has so kindly provided for us. You will be warm there, I promise. I shall keep you very warm, my love." 

Rico pressed the limp body to his own and half-carried Alex into the next room. It was a large, spacious room with a mammoth 4-poster bed serving as its centerpiece. There were mirrors in the ceiling and most of the walls. In one corner stood a cabinet and just to the side of the bed was a sash that could be pulled to summon any number of servants who awaited the Master's calls. After laying his Beauty down on the plush bed and tugging on the sash, Rico leaned down and kissed Alex on the lips. Alex's mouth opened reflexively, and Rico pulled back.

"You shall be fed momentarily, my Beauty." 

He growled at the knock on the door, "Come!" 

The door opened quietly and a man entered. "Yes, sir?" 

"Bring some food for us. A little bit of everything. You know what I like, Daryl." 

"Yes, sir." 

When the man left, Rico turned to look at the body lying sprawled across the bed, utterly limp and too exhausted to cover himself. Rico lay down beside the spent man and pulled Alex to him. Alex's truncated arm reached across Rico's body to help him anchor himself as he pressed his body against the large blonde, feeling his overstimulated body react to the physical contact. Rico sighed as he ran his hand through the dark hair, slick with sweat. "We are meant to be together. I promise, it will be heaven," he murmured against the dark head. 

They lay there quietly. Alex was in a light doze, his body crying out desperately for sleep, but knowing that he would be safer if he was awake if Rico wanted something from him. Rico stroked his fingers through Alex's drying hair, and, with his eyes closed, it was all too easy for Alex to imagine that it was Skinner who held him, or Fox who was playing with his hair. 

The door was knocked on once again and Rico called out as softly as he could, not wishing to disturb the sleeping Alex, "Come!" 

The door opened hesitantly, and then Daryl entered with a long wheeled table covered with food. 

"Very good, Daryl," Rico coldly dismissed the man, then smiled down at the sleepy face before him and whispered, "Hungry? There is plenty for you." 

Alex's thick lashes fluttered open and he responded, "Yes, Master." 

"Alex, we are not in the play room, now. You may call me Rico if you wish." 

Alex nodded, knowing full well that such a whim usually did not last and he would be wanting Alex to call him Master at all times. 

****** 

Walter had to try to get to the ranch...just to see if - he didn't know what. He just needed to see for himself. Proof that his life was completely out of his hands and he was unable to do anything from here first. 

He parked his car off to the side of the blocked entrance and began to make his way through the thick trees that surrounded the ranch. 

******

Alex ate from Rico's fingers, reluctantly at first, then with more enthusiasm when he saw the hurt look on Rico's face, knowing as he did how often Rico's hurt could lead to his own. At least Rico was feeding him his favorite foods, he consoled himself. 

When Rico stopped feeding him, he took a dollop of cream and dropped it on one of Alex's nipples. Alex gasped at the sudden coolness of it. Then Rico did the same for the other nipple. Rico then bent and licked up the cream he'd put there, sucking up the sweetness, then biting when only Alex's flesh was left, sending shivers of desire straight through Alex's body to his cock. Rico's hand ran down his sub's chest to grasp the burgeoning member and caress it until it was fully erect. 

"Open yourself for me, my Beauty," he demanded.

Alex immediately hooked his arms under his thighs and lifted his legs close to his chest. Rico's training had helped him get used to doing things without a left hand, and Rico had demonstrated plenty of things he could do himself without a right hand. When Alex saw all that Rico had accomplished with a single arm, he felt, at the time, that Rico could be his soul mate. They had so many things in common, they had suffered similar losses and it had seemed they were a perfect match. Alex tried to console himself with the loving memories of how he had felt about Rico then as Rico prepared him now, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Walter and Fox. 

"You are mine, Alex. Mine. No one else's," Rico breathed heavily as he guided his cock into Alex's prepared entrance. "You will forget everyone else, just me. Only me." Rico was determined to drive any thoughts of his former lovers right out of his Beauty-fuck them out of him if he had to.

After allowing barely enough time for Alex to adjust to him, he pressed his full weight down on the younger man, giving Alex the opportunity to let go of his thighs which immediately dropped around Rico's waist. Alex's arms went up above his head, as Rico liked. With a hungry growl, Rico claimed Alex's lips with his own and thrust himself all the way inside Alex. Rico's mouth swallowed Alex's whimpers, which soon turned to moans as Rico pounded away inside him. 

 

* * *

 

Title: A Rescue?  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 12  
Author: Bertie   
Email:   
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Date: 5/10/01  
Rating: R  
Category: Seems to be leading up to some major hurt/comfort   
Disclaimer: Rico belongs to me, the rest belong to some strange corporation  
Status: WIP   
Warning: None really  
Archive: please do  
Note: I still do not know why the lovely Goddess Michele puts up with me:)

* * *

Alex felt Rico's hot breath against his cheek when he woke to the sound of Jim knocking on the door. He had never heard such a surreptitious knock from such a big man before. He nearly laughed aloud until his eyes caught Rico's clear blue gaze, which blazed with anger and something slightly unbalanced that might have scared Alex a little had it not quickly dissipated when Alex looked into his eyes. Rico smiled, softening his features as he bent and covered Alex's lips with his own. 

"I could forgive Jim anything as long as you are here with me," Rico whispered against Alex's cheek, after pulling away to breathe. 

Alex's stomach fluttered. He actually felt better about the whole situation for a brief moment, thinking, 'at least he loves me'. 

Rico cried out, "Come!" 

Jim opened the door and peered in. After a second of hesitation, he let himself in and shut the door. 

"Sorry to disturb you, Rico, but there was a breach of security in the northwestern section..." he trailed off, giving Alex an uneasy look. 

Rico noticed Jim's discomfort, and said, "Just a moment, Jim. I shall be with you shortly." 

Jim nodded and left the room, trying to shake the vision of his boss and Alex tangled together like two lovers. Jim was an open-minded man, to a certain extent; he had to be in his job. But those two. He shook his head. There was only so much he could put up with. He should have stayed put as the smoking man's lackey. At worst, the only thing he'd had to contend with from the old man was second hand smoke. 

****** 

Rico smiled at Alex lying supine across the bed as he dressed. He looked so beautiful just lazing there, his body limp and relaxed from the sex and the sleep. Alex stretched out, and Rico's breath hitched. He would fight for his lover's affections and he would win. There was no doubt in his mind. 

****** 

Walter had a bad feeling that his luck was about to run out when he came upon a man all in black who looked like he was patrolling the woods paramilitary style. 'I feel like I am back in Vietnam!' Walter thought before another man came up behind him and cried, "Halt there!" 

"Who are you?" Walter asked turning to face the man, who held a large rifle in a vaguely threatening manner. As he spoke, Walter lifted his arms away from his body, not wanting to invite violence from this guard, or the other, who he could hear moving around behind him. 

"I think that is something I should be asking you, buddy." 

"Walter Skinner, Assistant Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Who are you?" he asked again, growling through clenched teeth.

"I am a part of the security detail that patrols these woods, and unless you have a warrant, sir, or one hell of a good reason for being here, I suggest you leave this area immediately. It is all owned privately." 

"I know who owns it. Mister Samuels is a friend of mine." 

"Sir, this property does not belong to a Samuels. I must ask you to leave." 

Just then the other man's 2-way radio beeped at him. He pulled up the antennae and said, "Yeah." 

After a moment he said, "Just a moment, Jim." He turned to Walter and asked, "Hey, what did you say your name was again, mister? 

Walter repeated his name and title. The man spoke into the 2-way radio listened for instructions that Walter could not make out, desperate as he was to hear them, and then finally switched off the radio. 

"Seems you are more welcome here than we thought, Mr. Skinner-you are to be taken to the main house. First, give me any weapons you may be carrying." 

Walter gave him his FBI issue gun complacently enough, letting his mind wander back through years of hand-to-hand training as he did so. At least he was going to learn if Hank and his family were all right. He had an awful suspicion that Rico was long gone by now, along with Alex. 

****** 

Rico dressed and a man came in to take the food that was left over from earlier. 

"You may eat, or shower, or sleep if you prefer, my Beauty," he told Alex. The option to leave was not mentioned. "I will be away for just a while-business to take care of."

Alex nodded and waited until Rico left to rise and shower. He had to find out who it was they had found. He could not bear it if it was Walter trying to rescue him. He did not know what Rico would do if it was him. And if anything happened to Walter. 

****** 

Walter recognized the house he was driven to by one of the security men. At least that hadn't changed. A large beefy man greeted him at the entrance and Walter recognized him as the man who was with Alex in Rico's limo. 

'Shit,' Walter thought, realizing that this man was armed as well, not to mention taller and wider than Walter, and was obviously in a mood-definitely not a man to be trifled with. 

Walter just nodded silently at the invitation to enter the house, and did his best to hide the tenseness knotting his belly. The big guy escorted him into Hank's house and resentment began to seep past the uncertain feelings Walter was having. He was taken into Hank's living room and noticed that everything seemed the same. Hank's family pictures were everywhere. 

The big man gestured for him to sit down and Walter complied reluctantly. 

He sat, trying to relax, but tension held him stiffly perched on the edge of the cushiony armchair. He leaned back with a sigh, seating himself more comfortably, and another man appeared in the doorway that the bulky fellow had just exited through. This guy was small and wiry, and looked more like a concierge than an assassin. 

"Would you like something to eat, sir?" asked the man. 

"No, thank you," Walter replied. The man nodded then walked away. Walter nervously began to drum his fingers against the arm of the seat. 

"No reason to be nervous, Mister Skinner," a low voice nearly made him jump. 

There at the entrance to the living room was a tall, heavily muscled blonde man. Walter gulped uneasily as he immediately noticed the truncated arm, which the man made no effort to hide with a prosthetic device. That made his stomach clench, thinking of Alex. Walter instantly knew that this was Rico and that his presence here did not bode well. not for Hank, not for Alex, not for himself. The man was only slightly smaller than his guard had been, and Walter realized immediately that this was not a man who would be the least bit intimidated by his title or what he represented. Walter just hoped he'd make it out of the house alive. 

"So, what may I do for you, Assistant Director?" the big man moved closer, letting Walter get a better look at him. It was as if Rico were posing for him, telling Walter, 'See, I am better than you, old man. Younger, stronger and better looking.' 

"I am here purely for personal reasons, Mister..." Walter began, hoping he could get something from the blond man. 

Rico just smiled and replied, "You may call me Rico, Mister Skinner." 

Walter nodded and said, "Walter will do, Rico." 

"Good. I like to be informal with my guests." Walter's eyebrow rose at that. "So, what personal business do you have here at my ranch?" 

"Well, this ranch was owned, I am quite sure, by a Hank Samuels just yesterday and now I learn that this whole place is newly taken over by you." Walter looked pointedly at the pictures on the wall and over the fireplace. "Seems awfully sudden-Hank and I are good friends, you know. He didn't mention selling to me."

Rico moved closer and sat down on the sofa and gestured with his one hand to the whole room, "Mister Samuels has been preoccupied of late and has been unable to let his friends or associates know of his plans." 

"And he asked you to take over his place? How do you know Hank?" Walter demanded, fear for his friend adding a surly edge to his voice. 

Rico ignored the challenge and just replied calmly, "Mister Samuels and I are in business together and it became prudent that he be elsewhere for the time being. Luckily I was in the neighborhood..." 

"What about Alex Krycek?" Walter hated that his voice wavered a bit over Alex's name. 

Rico's face suddenly tightened and his smooth cultured voice took on a menacing tone. "Alex is my business, Walter. He came to me voluntarily. So...unless you have any other business here, I suggest you go with my guards back to your car." 

Rico rose and Walter did the same. "This is not over, Rico, " Walter warned him. Rico ignored the threat and pressed a button on the pager clipped to the belt of his pants. Immediately the guards were back in the room, guns held at the half-ready. Rico addressed the larger of the two men:

"Jim, see Walter out for me." Dismissing Walter and the stormy look he was given, Rico walked away. The guards waved their guns at him and escorted him quickly from the house. Walter knew better than to argue with armed opponents, so he held his tongue and thought about what his next course of action would be.

All three men left the house, and Walter was just about to enter the limo when he heard Alex cry out, "Walter!" 

He looked up at the sound. Alex had opened a window and was calling out to him from the second story of the house. Alex had no shirt on and Walter thought he looked afraid and vulnerable. But before he could do more than take a single step away from the car, he saw Rico appear and pull Alex away from the window. 

Jim, the walking mountain of a man, told him, "There is nothing left to see here, Mister. I suggest you just get into the limo and forget him." 

Walter shook his head, knowing he would not forget Alex any time soon. He did comply, though, and entered the limo. 

*****

When Walter was brought back to his car, he immediately called Fox on his mobile phone and told him what had happened. 

"Come home, Walter. There isn't anything you can do at this point."

Walter sighed. "You're right, Fox, I just feel like a jerk not being able to help him."

"Don't blame yourself, Walter. You had no idea you were being followed." 

"Well, I clearly wasn't careful enough." 

Mulder sighed heavily into the phone. "Please come home. This beating yourself up isn't right. It gives me no room for my own licks."

"This is not a laughing matter, Fox." Walter grumbled.

"I am not laughing, lover." 

There was an earnestness in Mulder's voice that even Walter could recognize. He sighed, then said, "All right. I'm on my way. See you later tonight." He glanced at his watch. "Maybe late tonight." 

"I don't car how late it is, as long as you are here. I will be waiting for you in your apartment."

"Okay, bye." Skinner clicked the phone off and stared into the woods for a moment before starting his car and pulling away.

****** 

"Alex, you know that there isn't a thing Walter can do for you. You are mine, and soon, you will come to accept it. In fact, I think you will want to be with me. No other." 

Alex just nodded and raised his face to be kissed, which Rico did, pulling Alex's nude body to him and away from the window. 

  
Archived: May 10, 2001 

* * *

AU VERSION OF CHAPTER 12.

Possibilities 12a : Skinner to the Rescue by Bertie  
Feedback:   
A series AU just for Ursula. Again this is something I have never done but just look what this woman does to me<eg>

* * *

After having killed three guards in the woods surrounding Hank's ranch using only his bare hands and a machete that he found on one of them, Skinner made his way to the house dripping gore. 

Jim was just on his coffee break when he noticed movement out on the front lawn. He couldn't believe how fast his buddies Sam and Daryl were quickly dispatched. The guy was like an animal, gutting one then stabbing the other, no remorse and no human like feeling. Jim nearly pissed his pants. 

"Who the fuck is this cat?" he asked himself. He took his semiautomatic and was about to put the rabid beast down when he heard a noise behind him and did pee himself. 

"SHIT!" he cried and turned around to find Hank looking at him curiously. 

"What the fuck are you doing??" Jim growled at the dumbfounded man, sorely pissed in more than one way.

"What is eating you, Jim? You know Rico likes it quiet while he is with Alex..."

"You ass, someone, or better yet, something is out there killing off our men!" Jim grumbled.

Hank saw the wet stain on Jim's pants and was about to laugh hysterically when he noticed a movement behind the big man. 

A large blood-gored machete was pressed to the thick neck of Jim. 

"Holy--" Hank began then saw Walter's bald pate over Jim's thick shoulder. "Walter!" Hank gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Hank, leave now if you don't want to get killed," Walter's voice brooked no argument.

Hank stared in amazement at the calm deadly look to the brown eyes behind the wirerims just slightly stained with blood. Without a word, Hank fell in a dead faint, all 16 stone of him. He fell hard, probably ensuring that he would be out for quite some time.

Walter murmured in Jim's cauliflower ear, having to stand a bit on his toes to reach it, "You want to leave or you wanna die like your buddies outside?"

"I-I-I..." began Jim in horror, his body, not sure what to do, was frozen in fear.

"Wrong answer," and without further ado, he slit Jim's throat.

He left Jim's body gurgling and Hank snoring loudly on the floor of the kitchen and went in search of his hidden lover.

Guessing correctly, he opened the door to the basement and followed the stairs down. He was not surprised to find his Alex strapped to a wooden x just as Rico was about to shave him. He was blindfolded and had not noticed Walter approaching.

"Drop that if you know what's good for you," growled the AD.

Rico did not turn but said calmly, "I hold your lover's balls in hand, Mr. Skinner. I think you may have to rethink what you are doing."

"W-Walter?" gasped Alex, not believing his ears.

"Just try it," Walter egged him on.

"Walter!" cried Alex in consternation, horrified because he knew Rico would not hesitate.

Rico raised the straight razor but before he could do anything more, the machete in Walter's hand was thrust straight into Rico's ear.

Rico screamed for just a moment, then crumbled to the floor, the machete sticking out lewdly from his ear.

"Walter?" Alex asked, uncertain as to what had just happened.

"I am here, my love."

Walter pulled the blindfold off of his lover and bent to kiss the sweet lips open for him.

"Oh Walter," sighed Alex in pleasure as Walter proceeded to make love to him.

The End

 

* * *

 

Title: Mulder Comfort  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 13   
Author: Bertie   
Email:   
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Date: 5/24/01  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: H/C-who knew I had it in me?  
Disclaimer: Rico belongs to me, I am beginning to wonder how much CC owns these characters...  
Status: WIP   
Archive: please do  
Note: Thanks to my lovely beta, the Goddess herself, Michele:)

* * *

Mulder jumped up when he heard the front door opening. He had been waiting impatiently on the sofa, having spent too many hours waiting there, then in the bedroom, then back on the sofa and then in the kitchen. He was just going to try the bedroom again, when the door opened. He walked quickly to the door and nearly climbed on top of Skinner, kissing, hugging and molesting Walter's body, hands and mouth everywhere. Walter did nothing; just let Fox kiss and love on him. He was too beat, both emotionally and physically, after what had transpired in Texas and the long drive home in defeat. 

"I've missed you," Mulder finally murmured against Walter's lips. 

Walter gave a wry little half grin. "I can tell." His hands ran down Mulder's long back to his ass, which he cupped softly. Walter could feel the beginnings of an erection through the sweats Mulder wore, and he wished he wasn't so tired, otherwise he might have ground himself against the bulge pressing into him. Mulder, though, felt no such fatigue, and his hips were doing the mambo against him. 

"Hey, lover boy, slow down."

"I'm sorry, Walter, I just want you...so badly!"

Walter grunted when Mulder pushed him against the door, but didn't try to stop his lover's actions. On some level, he understood Mulder's desire for what it was, not just a physical need, but an emotional one as well, and he would not be the one to deny Mulder his comfort, despite his fatigue. 

Mulder pulled open his button down shirt, ripping the buttons off in his frantic search for some AD flesh. His hands and lips were soon pinching and biting Walter's nipples then moving along to stroke and lick down the older man's belly.

"Mulder." Walter was ignored as Mulder's fingers pulled open first belt then pants to get access to his boxers, and what lay in wait beneath them.

"Mulder!" he growled as if in warning, but Mulder's fingers were pulling out his cock, which apparently wasn't tired at all. Then Mulder's face dipped into his crotch and soon the younger man's mouth was swallowing him down.

Walter made a low strangled noise as his cock was enveloped nearly to the root. He gave up all pretense of refusal, gripping Mulder's head in his hands, when the agent hummed while he sucked, a neat trick that he seemed to have picked up at some point during his sexual life, and which he seemed determined to perfect with Walter. 

Walter leaned his head back against the door, needing some sort of support for both the emotional drain he had experienced from the long drive home, and the physical arousal he was now feeling, which was threatening to take the legs right out from under him. He felt Mulder's throat muscles relax and he began to pump his hips, letting his cock slide in and out of the other man's mouth, careful of the teeth.

This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind as a comforting homecoming but realized it was probably Mulder's idea of one. He couldn't find the strength to complain, though.

Finally giving in to the increased lust exuding from the younger man, Walter bellowed his release and slumped heavily against the door, feeling weak in the knees.

"Fox, I need to lay down.please," he pleaded as he pulled away from the younger man's mouth.

Mulder rose and nodded, wiping his mouth with his hand. He helped Walter over to the sofa and the older man half fell onto it. 

"I'll get a blanket, lover."

Mulder half ran-half limped up the stairs, trying to ignore the huge erection in his pants. He pulled a blanket off the bed and grabbed a pillow. Holding the pillow against his erection made him wince; he was still too hard. He moved the pillow away from his body and proceeded down the stairs carefully. Erection, pillow and blanket made for slow going.

Walter was already half-asleep when he arrived downstairs. Mulder sighed, seeing how much more peaceful Walter looked with his glasses off and his eyes closed.

He laid the blanket over Walter's prone form then whispered, "Hey, baby, let me get this pillow under you."

Walter lifted his head and Mulder maneuvered the pillow under his neck. "There." And with that proceeded to lay right on top of Walter, his long legs and arms sprawling everywhere.

Walter grunted, opened his eyes and kissed Mulder softly. "Baby, if you do not get off of me now, I will have to give you a spanking," Walter whispered, not quite able to muster up the steel his voice usually carried.

"No," Mulder said, looking down at Walter, his nose almost hitting Walter's. The word was spoken straightforwardly and matter of factly. No leeway whatsoever was even hinted at.

Walter sighed and gave up. "Ok fine." He shifted until he was more comfortable and felt Mulder's erection bumping and shifting against his hip.

"Fox, how in the hell did you walk with that thing?"

"Very carefully."

Walter lifted his eyebrows and smiled tiredly.

"I think you may need to have that taken care of."

"Oh, don't worry, Walter. I will. The situation is well in hand." And with that Mulder twisted his body slightly and pulled down the front of his sweats, drawing out his hard cock and manipulating it with one hand. Walter watched, fascinated for a moment, then slid a hand out from under the blanket and offered wordless aid, his thick fingers curling around Mulder's. With Walter's big hand working with his own, it did not take Mulder long and he signaled his release with a deep sigh, cumming quietly but with such force that some of his seed shot onto the floor, while the rest was caught awkwardly in their joined hands.

Walter brought his hand up and licked it clean as Mulder did the same, then he bent and kissed Walter, letting the taste of himself and Walter mingle together on their tongues.

When he felt Walter's tongue slacken against his own, Mulder realized that his lover was nearly asleep. He pulled away and sighed, closing Walter's mouth with his lips. He snuggled up to Walter's chest and closed his eyes, not really sleepy, but feeling utterly content now that Walter had come home.

*****

Krycek woke after a few hours. He looked down at Rico's sleeping form. The man was sexy; Alex had to admit to himself. Rico was big, beautiful and the truncated arm did not take away from his looks or charm. Krycek knew Rico outweighed him by at least 30 pounds, and was a good 2-3 inches taller than he was. There was no way Alex could get away with much. But Alex knew he had one thing on his side, Rico had a weakness and that weakness was him. No matter the crime, his punishments seemed to consist of skillful loving and erotic spankings, and nothing worse, even though Alex knew Rico was capable of it. Of course, he was also rarely allowed out of Rico's sight and that was both frustrating and assuring at the same time. At least Krycek knew where Rico was just as much as Rico knew where Alex was, but it smacked of imprisonment just the same. 

Alex bent and kissed Rico softly on the mouth noticing, not for the first time, how big, wide and sensual Rico's lips were. Distracting Rico from taking revenge against Mulder and Walter was something he knew he was very good at, and he decided that he would just have to keep up a diversion in order to ensure against any possibility of retaliation from the man. It was not an unpleasant task; it had its moments, Krycek thought as he felt Rico's strong arm run down his back as Rico awoke and returned his kiss enthusiastically.

*****

Mulder woke, stiff and sticky and with his bladder screaming at him. He rose carefully to his feet, and then looked down at the lump he had been laying on, realizing it was his lover. Walter was still out like a light. He hadn't moved once, even though Mulder was certain his elbow had contacted with Walter's abdomen as he got up. He sighed, noting the strain still evident on his lover's face. He went to the bathroom, did what he had to do, then came back to the room holding a wet warm cloth. He washed Walter's sticky hand, rinsed the cloth, and then came back to wash Walter's face soothingly. His lover didn't move the entire time. 

He cleaned up the mess on the floor, then sat down beside the couch and just looked at his lover, watching him sleep. 

Walter woke and saw a blob sitting beside him. He fumbled for his glasses, put them on, and focused on Mulder, just sitting there looking at him as if he had nothing better to do. He stretched, trying to get the kinks out and then felt a vaguely familiar soreness on his stomach. 

"You slept on me," he accused, though nowhere near as angry as he might have sounded, "god, I don't think I will be able to move!" 

Mulder didn't say a word, just kept looking at him.

"Stop freaking me out and say something, Fox." 

"I am just.I just want you to know that I love you and that I know you feel like this is your fault, but it isn't. Anymore than it is my fault."

Walter snorted then looked about. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." He looked down at his watch, "4:11."

"Damn, I need to get some more sleep. Let me sleep here a bit longer, babe, then we can talk."

"OK."

Walter saw that Mulder wasn't moving. "Why don't you go on upstairs? I will join you later-I promise."

"I can't sleep right now-I'm too wired; I will go running. You sleep, OK?"

Walter sighed, and then nodded. "Fine, just remember to take your gun and badge with you."

"Yes'm, boss," Mulder teased softly, then rose, waiting just a moment to look at Walter before pulling on his running shoes and leaving quietly.

Walter groaned suddenly, sat up on the sofa, then rushed as fast as he could to the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that chilidog at the truck stop.

When he came out of the bathroom, wiping his face with a cool, wet rag, his thoughts were back on Krycek. He couldn't help but wonder if Alex was going to be all right. He wished he could at least find out somehow if his former agent/traitor/lover was all right. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like a major ass for allowing it all to happen in the first place. He slumped on the sofa, allowing his regret and guilt to flow unchecked through him, and not knowing what the hell he should do now.

With a groan that was almost a whine, he rose and clambered up the stairs with blanket and pillow in hand, the wet rag left on the coffee table. Without even bothering to make up the bed, change into bedclothes or remove his glasses, he fell face down on the bed. He was asleep moments later, the pillow and blanket still clutched in his hands, his glasses still perched on his forehead.

*****

Mulder snuck into the bedroom quietly, noticing his lover passed out on the bed. He shivered, the sweat on his body cooling in the dark apartment. The only light was from the hall and it left the room dark and shadowy. He knew they had to talk, he knew they would have to come up with some way to help Krycek. But he feared the worst. Knowing that Alex had suffered so horribly in Russia when his arm was taken, he did not want anything to happen to Walter, ever. He would just have to come up with a plan, some idea separate than anything that Walter might come up with.

 

* * *

 

Title: Mulder's Turn  
Series: Possibilities, Chapter 14   
Author: Bertie   
Email:   
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Date: 6/07/01  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Adventure?  
Disclaimer: Rico belongs to me, I am beginning to wonder how much CC owns these characters...  
Status: WIP   
Archive: please do  
Note: My darling Goddess Michele...Happy Birthday! :)

* * *

Mulder shifted uncomfortably in the airline seat, his long legs cramping badly in the confined space. No amount of physical discomfort could distract him from his main concern, however; he wanted desperately to know that Alex was okay. He knew that Walter felt guilty about Alex's capture, but Mulder knew that no one should be blamed for what had happened. He had tried to reason with Walter, tried to explain to him what was important, but Walter was being more stoic and, in Mulder's opinion, bullheaded than ever, and he seemed to shut down the more Mulder tried to reason with him. He found himself having to lie to Walter, telling him he needed to work on an X-file that was in Washington state, just to go on what he hoped wasn't a fruitless rescue mission. The fact that Walter seemed to believe him and let him go without argument or suspicion expressed more about the guilt felt by the older man more than anything else. 

Mulder had quickly made the decision to run off to the ranch, hoping that maybe Rico and Alex would still be there, and he still felt it was the best solution. Mulder knew he intimidated Rico. Alex had told him before that Rico did nothing about Mulder because he was revered by many in the Consortium. And since Rico feared the smoking man more than anything, Mulder felt that maybe he could negotiate with Rico. If this was some sort of trap, if this was just one other way the smoking man was trying to keep Mulder imbalanced, then so be it. Mulder was willing to do what it took to save Alex. 

As the plane began it's descent, Mulder thought about what he was doing, and decided that there was only one of two ways that he could gain access to the house. He could just surrender to the guards and be taken to the house, or he could wait until nightfall and sneak onto the grounds. The fact that he didn't know a thing about the house or the area told him that the most rational plan would be to just surrender to the guards. But he knew that Walter had done the same thing and had come away with nothing. He felt the only solution was to wait and see what was best once he arrived and had a chance to stake out the location.

Through help from Langly, he had been able to access blue prints of the house and surrounding area, but the maps could only tell him so much. He did know that Walter had been picked up by the security team in the woods, so he thought that the best thing would be to gain access another way. He shifted his legs again, and decided that he would know what to do when the time came. 

***** 

Walter called Scully, unable to shake the suspicion that Mulder had ditched her again. He was not surprised when she answered. 

"Scully, did Mulder ditch you again?" he asked wearily after hearing her answer. 

"Sir? I thought you were on vacation." 

"I - I guess I still am, Scully. I am asking about Mulder...did he ditch you again?" 

"Ditch? No, sir. I am working at Quantico while he is busy with a case in Florida-he told me all about it." 

"Florida? He told me Washington state..." Walter sighed, realizing Mulder was definitely attempting to rescue Alex and with no one backing him up, as usual. 

"Sir, would you like me to find out where he is?" 

"No, that's all right, Scully. I have a good idea where he's gone..." He hung up the phone after making her promise not to worry. 

Walter picked up the phone again and dialed Mulder's cell phone. 

"Mulder," Surprisingly enough, he answered, sounded distracted and upset. 

"Mulder, what are you doing in Texas?" 

"Texas? Walter, I swear I am in Seattle!" 

"Then why does Scully think you are in Florida?" 

"Oh, that is because the plans changed and..." 

"Spare me, I know what you are doing and I am highly upset that you thought you should do this on your own!" 

"Spank me for it when I return...with Alex." 

Walter recognized that tone of voice from other conversations where he got to play the bad guy and Mulder got to play the stubborn four year old. He sighed, and decided negotiation was the best way to go. "Mulder, I will give you 24 hours. If I do not hear from you after that time, I am coming after you." 

"Ok," the relief in his voice was genuine, as were his next words: " I love you, Walter." 

Walter sighed again, a mixture of worry and relief, and whispered, "I love you, too." 

When he hung up the phone, Walter immediately dialed Frohike. 

"Okay, Melvin, what is going on with Mulder." 

"Listen, big guy, I don't..." 

"Spill it," Walter growled. 

Frohike sighed. "Well, he said he was going to try and rescue Alex. I still don't understand what he sees in the man. He was a traitor, a spy, a double agent..." 

"Melvin, how is he going to rescue Alex?" interrupted Walter impatiently 

"I don't know. Honestly, Walter.. Langly was able to produce schematics for your buddy's ranch-Mulder took them, and then he left. He certainly didn't let us in on any plan he might have had one way or another." 

"He's going in there without a plan?! Fuck!" growled Walter. "Thanks, Melvin, gotta go." 

Skinner hung up the phone and quickly grabbed a few things. Looks like his stint in the old west was not finished after all. 

***** 

Mulder finally found a plan when a truck pulled up at the gate just outside of what appeared to be the only through way into the ranch. He had been hiding in the woods for hours, waiting for a perfect opportunity to sneak onto the grounds, and now it seemed to have arrived just when he was about to give up and try the more direct approach. 

He lept aboard the truck and crouched down in the back amongst several crates that seemed to consist of farm equipment. 'Maybe Rico is deciding to make this his permanent residence,' he thought. 

When the truck started up again, he was jostled left and right. He had to hold onto what looked like a motorized planter to save himself from falling out the back. When it stopped, Mulder held his breath. 

He could not believe his luck when the man in the truck went inside the house without checking the truck bed. He wiggled himself out from behind the equipment and snuck around the side of the truck, not seeing or hearing anyone in the vicinity, and hoping fervently that he was being equally invisible.

If he could get to the back of the house, then he could try the back entrance which he knew, from Langly's plans, led directly into the basement. Once there, he was certain he could find Alex and, from there, it was just a matter of getting out again. He didn't think about how he would accomplish this.

Despite his growing concerns, both for himself and for Alex, he took his time, pausing every few minutes, then moving a little further along the wall of the house. Now that it was dusk, it was easier to maneuver without calling too much attention to himself. Once behind the house, he moved a little faster. He had not seen anyone and hadn't heard anything more threatening than the distant sounds of horses. 

One quick sprint and he was at the back door. He checked the door, doing his best to do so as quietly as possible, and was delighted to find it unlocked. He slowly and carefully opened it, thanking the heavens that the hinges were well oiled. Slipping inside, he discovered a set of stairs leading down into the basement and a hallway that lead to a laundry room just behind the kitchen. 

Mulder couldn't believe his luck, but didn't stop to take it for granted. He hadn't seen any cameras yet, but that did not mean the place was not wired. He proceeded down the steps to the basement, knowing that an ambush was very possible. 

The stairs were well lit and carpeted so making noise was not a problem. He moved swiftly down the stairs and headed straight into the main room that was the 'play room.' There were wooden horses, benches and a cross. 'How Victorian,' thought Mulder as he looked at the cross, suspecting the implications of it, but not wanting to think too hard about it. 

He noticed a side door on the far left of the room. He walked over and touched the knob, which turned easily in his hand. He had a bad horror movie moment where he thought it was too quiet, then brushed away any lingering doubts and pushed the door open. No monsters rushed out, no consortium goons pulled guns on him, no alarms went off- all he saw was Krycek lying on the bed sleeping. His breath gusted out of him in a sigh of relief and he rushed over to the bed, scooped the beautiful man up in his arms and kissed him awake. 

"Rico?" asked Krycek groggily as he opened his eyes. 

Mulder groaned to himself. "No, baby, its me. I am here to take you away from him." 

He was shocked to see a sad look come into those beautiful eyes. "You have to leave, Mulder. He will be here any moment!" Krycek murmured, trying to push him away. 

"But Alex, we can leave now! Together!" 

"No, we can't. He probably already knows you are here." 

"I don't care. I will get you out of here one way or another!"

"Mulder, whenever someone tries to rescue me, I am the one who is left behind. Believe me, he does not make it easy for me."

Mulder stared into Alex's sad eyes and realized that he maybe had overstepped his bounds by boldly doing this on his own.

"If he touches you, I will kill him!"

Alex looked into Mulder's eyes incredulously. "You know damn well he has done more than just touch me, Mulder."

"Oh god, baby, I am so sorry. I just had to see you, see for myself that you were all right."

"You should leave. If he hasn't seen you, then maybe you can get away."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Yes, Mister Mulder, I think you should listen to Alex. He is the one who has to deal with me after you are gone." 

Mulder turned to see Rico for the first time. The man was big, strong, even with one harm, Mulder could easily be crushed by the bulk of the man alone. 

"It is so good to see you, Mulder, in the flesh. I have seen many pictures and videos of you. You are such a lovely man, I really understand Spender's attraction to you."

Alex knew that tone. Rico was toying with Mulder, which was not a good sign. 

"Rico, please...let him go. He is alone, he did not bring back up. No one knows he is here."

Rico just smiled enigmatically, lifted a small tape recorder in his big palm and pressed play.

The sound of Walter arguing with Mulder from the cell phone was what was broadcast. 

"Shit!" groaned Mulder.

"You have 24 hours it seems. A lot can happen in 24 hours," Rico entoned menacingly.

"Please Master, let him go. He will leave before Walter comes and then he wont bother you again. Please."

Mulder was sickened by that pleading pathetic voice coming from Alex. It was unreal. The 'Master' didn't surprise him at all, though.

Rico glared at Alex, speaking volumes about what he had plans for him later. "As much as I enjoy the thought of all of you together, I think I have some other ideas in mind, Beauty," he growled, using his pet name for Alex to upset and humiliate him. 

"Master, please!" Alex rose from the bed and shifted down to a kneeling position, offering himself to his master.

Rico moved over to Alex and caressed the dark hair. "I will not punish you for this, my Beauty. It is not your fault entirely that you have bull-headed lovers. I think I will reserve any punishments to your ex-lover..."

"Master! NO!" Alex cried before thinking.

"Sh! My pet, do not worry yourself. I will not damage the Consortium's darling, but that does not mean I won't have fun first."

 

* * *

 

Title: Rico's Revenge  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 6/24/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: no clue-sounds adventurey but maybe not...  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Feedback: would be nice;)   
Series/Sequel: Possibilities, Chapter 15  
Other web sites:   
Disclaimers: Rico belongs to me, the other ones are in dispute   
Summary: Nah  
Notes: I love my sweet Goddess Michele who makes me feel worthy, though sometimes I feel unworthy to kiss her foot--hmm, licking her toes may not be a bad thing <eg> but I digress...

* * *

Rico had Jim strip Mulder and tie him to the cross in full view of the wooden horse. He then dismissed the hulking man from the playroom, knowing what he did in it disturbed his personal guard. 

Rico smiled at the beautiful agent splayed out for him. He ran his hand up and down Mulder's sleek chest and sighed, "Very lovely. I can understand why you want him so much, my Beauty." 

Alex remained prostrate where Rico had left him, his eyes looking away from Mulder. Rico snapped his fingers and pointed to the horse. His slave immediately assumed the proper stance. 

Rico tied down Alex's wrist and truncated arm then buckled his ankles to the horse. He stepped back to run his hand up and down Alex's bare bottom. Mulder could not help but look at what Rico was doing. 'Who could resist that sweet ass, especially when spread open and on display like that?' he thought, trying to console himself. 

Alex was rather grateful that he was facing away from Mulder, not wanting to see the pity in his lover's eyes, nor wanting him to see the shame in his own.

"Is he not delicious, Mulder? It is hard to just look at him.you want to touch him. This body was meant to be touched. Don't you agree?" Mulder nodded before he realized what he was doing--Rico's voice was soft and almost hypnotic, lulling Mulder into a sensual stupor. 

Rico just smiled at Mulder's reaction, as though he expected nothing less, then bent and softly licked at Alex's ass. In a short while Alex was whimpering as Rico began to delve deeper, swiping his tongue across his anus. Rico looked over at Mulder and noticed the agent's cock stirring as he licked his slave. Rico chose not to taunt Mulder by pointing it out, but continued his ministrations on his Beauty's backside. Mulder knew exactly what Rico was doing and he struggled with his bonds, frustrated that all he could do was watch, knowing full well that he would be fully erect the more Rico played with Alex. Both his lovers had often teased him about his voyeuristic tendencies, and he was angry with himself that said tendencies were about to be his undoing. 

Alex regretted that he did not have a cock ring on, feeling vaguely humiliated that he would be cumming so soon. But with each stroke of Rico's tongue, his cock was being rubbed softly but relentlessly across the flap of padding covering the horse. Rico waited until Alex's straining muscles told him it was just the right moment then thrust his tongue deep into Alex, sending his slave over the edge. Alex cried out as his cum shot straight down to the floor. Rico continued his tongue thrusts after letting Alex's muscles grip his tongue with the power of his orgasm. 

Mulder was squirming now, seeing Rico continually manipulate Alex's rear end. His cock was screaming at him for attention, but he was unable to do anything to soothe it. Alex was panting and moaning, making it even harder for Mulder to stand it. 

Rico finally pulled away as his slave was whimpering and moaning pitifully, then he rose and opened his pants to let his leaking hard on out. He ran his cock all over Alex's ass, which was such a sensual image, that Mulder found himself moaning involuntarily. 

Rico looked over at the straining agent and smiled. "He is mine now, Mulder. All mine. I used to wear a condom all the time for him when he was with you. No more." 

With that, Rico thrust hard into Alex's loosened muscle and Alex cried out, as did Mulder in sheer sympathetic frustration. Mulder closed his eyes, not being able to stand the deliciously brutal sight of Rico thrusting into Alex. The sounds, though, were just as overwhelming and Mulder could tell he would cum soon, probably when Rico did. It was such an instinctual reaction; he could not help himself. 

Rico was grunting as he thrust repeatedly deep inside the other man, and Alex was moaning his pleasure at his actions, while Mulder was whimpering in need. He was trying his best to hold back his ejaculation, wanting to at least wait for Rico to cum, and just when he thought he would lose to his baser needs, Rico bellowed his release. Mulder followed almost instantaneously, letting loose, glad to have Rico's shout mask his own cry of release. 

Mulder was shivering in the cool of the room; the sweat that covered him was cooling off rapidly. This cold, coupled with his uncertainty over Rico's behavior, were the only things keeping him conscious now that he'd cum-another trait that both Alex and Walter had commented on.

Rico pulled out of his slave's rear and looked over at the shivering agent, smiling at the pained look on the man's face. Rico soothed his slave's shivering body, running his hands all over Alex's back and rear. He untied his slave and told him to shower and prepare himself. Alex immediately scuttled away to obey Rico's command, not even glancing over at Mulder, not wanting to see his lover trussed up and helpless-- not wanting Mulder to see the fear and guilt in his eyes. 

While Alex showered, Rico went over to the bound, shivering man and ran a hand down his smooth chest. 

"Are you cold, Mulder? Do you require anything?" Rico asked softly, testing Mulder's reaction. 

"I require you to let me go." Mulder spat the words out angrily before he could stop himself. Then, knowing how futile his protests would be with this man, he continued in what he hoped was a properly cowed tone of voice: "I can see that you are Alex's Master and I will not hinder you further." 

Rico laughed. "Oh, I can't let you go just yet; we still have a few hours left for me to play." 

Rico ran his thumb over Mulder's mouth; he desperately wanted to feel his cock thrust between those sensual lips, but he didn't trust the man not to bite him. Being bitten would just not do. Rico took a pair of cuffs from one of the boxes of toys he had lying about the room. He snapped one end around Mulder's left wrist then let that wrist free of the cross, then he untied the right wrist and snapped the other cuff around it. He then looped Mulder's cuffed wrists around a peg above his head, loving the way the agent's chest muscles slid under his skin. Rico murmured his pleasure and ran his hands over the peaking nipples, caressing them to hard points. He bent and licked and sucked them until Mulder whimpered, then moved back to see a flushed and frustrated look on that beautiful face. 

He heard Alex enter the room and he asked his slave to untie Mulder's legs. Alex did so quickly, never looking up once. 

"Go lie down and wait for me, Beauty." Alex complied immediately with his master's wishes, hoping that maybe Rico would leave Mulder in the playroom, to hear them rather than have him join them here in the bedroom when the master made love with his slave There was nothing else Alex could think to call it. Rico was doing all that he could to show that he loved him. Sending Alex into orbit every night from his sensual play was rather telling. Rico was in love with Alex, almost painfully so. He was seducing Alex into wanting to stay, and on some level, it was working. However, it did not stop his slave from knowing that there was still plenty to fear from his master. He was well aware of what his master could do if provoked. Alex had done everything to avoid punishment, to ensure that Rico was satisfied with him. 

He was dismayed when shortly Rico brought Mulder into the bedroom. His Master was leading Mulder by his chained wrists and, as Mulder stumbled trying to keep up with the other man, Alex wished he were anywhere but there. Rico threw Mulder down on the bed, and Mulder reluctantly complied, feeling that Alex was not going to do anything to save himself, and he knew part of the reason for this was Alex's fear for him. He thought obeying the smooth talking madman at this point was probably the best course of action for both him and his lover, and he tried to ignore the fact that he mostly had no choice. He also tried to ignore his libido, which was winning an internal battle over his fight-or-flight mode, which was not making any headway. And never mind the fact that his cock was really happy to be anywhere near Alex. 

He sighed in his compliance, waiting in both dread and excited anticipation for what Rico had planned next, as Rico tied his cuffed wrists to the headboard. Rico moved back to admire the display. Mulder's long legs were stretched out on the bed while Alex was looking away from his lover splayed out right beside him. 

"Beauty, I want you to fuck that gorgeous mouth." 

Alex stared in shock at his master for a moment, then whined, "Please, master, don't make me." 

"Do it!" his master barked, brooking no argument. Even Mulder jumped at that command, feeling Rico could nearly match Skinner's bark. Mulder wondered if the man had been a drill sergeant at some point, or at least eaten a few of them for breakfast... 

Mulder's cock was rather eager to have Alex so close and he had always loved the taste of his lover. He just wished Alex weren't looking so distressed at the proposition. Rico encouraged him by saying, "Come on, Beauty. This may be your last chance ever to be with him. I want you to show me how much you love this man." 

Alex was not much encouraged by that, but he moved closer to Mulder then straddled his lover, still keeping his eyes from meeting his lover's. Mulder, on the other hand, loved the feel of Alex's ass against his chest and he was quite happy to have Alex's cock fed to him. In no time he had licked and sucked Alex to his full length and was quite willing and happy to swallow his cum but Rico commanded, "Stop!" 

Alex whimpered, just once, then acquiesced, pulling his hard, very wet and dripping cock from Mulder's amazing mouth. 

"Suck him now, Alex," this time Rico's voice was almost a purr. Rico was very happy to see Alex eagerly comply with that one. Alex did like to suck cock; he knew that from the way his slave always complied quickly with that particular command for him. Alex, though, was just very grateful to give something back to Mulder for even trying to rescue him, no matter how misguided it was. 

Shortly, however, Rico shouted out another command to stop, and Alex pulled off of Mulder's cock immediately, eyes glazed with passion, wondering what his master wanted him to do now. 

"Get him ready, my Beauty. I want you to fuck him." 

Alex grabbed the lube that was sitting on the bedside table and quickly prepared Mulder, not sure how long he could keep it up for his sweet Fox. He was so glad Rico was letting him do his lover, but on another level he was upset. He might never have another chance to be with his Fox ever again, and he hated that this last time had to be under the watchful eyes of Rico...if only it was Walter here with them now. Oh god, Walter...he moaned to himself but then quickly lost all thought as he thrust his cock inside his sweet Fox. He bent and quickly claimed a kiss while Mulder acclimated to him. Oh god how he missed Mulder's kisses. Mulder's tongue was sending his desire up a notch or two as he slowly began to slide in and out of his lover, then picked up the pace as Mulder's muscles tightened around him. 

Just then he felt his Master's hand on his humping backside, and he froze for a moment but Rico murmured, "Continue, my Beauty." 

Mulder was too far-gone to even realize that Rico had come up behind his slave. Rico was preparing to fuck Alex while Alex was fucking Mulder. The minute Rico's fingers entered his backside Alex cried out. Mulder opened his eyes and saw the big bulk of Rico behind Alex. "Oh god," he moaned, not sure if he liked the idea of Rico potentially falling on Alex after Alex fell on him... 

Rico whispered something into Alex's elfin ear after licking it, and then Alex bent down to Mulder and began to kiss, suck and lick Mulder's already hard nipples. Mulder was in heaven. Who cared if he was crushed under 400 pounds of man muscle? Mulder began to voice his pleasure rather eloquently when he felt a jolt. Rico had just thrust into Alex and had sent Alex thrusting into him. 

Rico quickly took over the cadence and soon Alex was a human sized condom between Rico and Mulder. 'Well, let's just see who sets the pace,' thought Mulder wickedly and he lifted his face up and latched onto a pink pert nipple and sucked it hard. Alex squealed like the piggie Walter always called him and came deep within Fox. His anal muscles clamped hard onto Rico's cock as he came, and Rico groaned as his own orgasm rocked him, and he thrust himself brutally into his slave. 

When Mulder came to, he realized he was still pinned under the combined weight of both Alex and Rico--not the most pleasant of sensations. He licked at Alex's ear, hoping to wake him up and have his lover ease off of him. Alex snorted then moved, pulling the dried semen right off of Mulder's belly, who then squealed in pain. That woke Rico and Alex up. 

"Amazing," Rico murmured, smiling beguilingly down into Mulder's sleepy hazel eyes. He bent forward and Mulder turned his head, saying, "I don't kiss on the first date."

Rico laughed. "Yeah, but you seem to fuck on the first date!"

Mulder snorted, moving away from the big one-armed man, pressing himself against Alex. The green-eyed man caressed Mulder, loving the feel of him so close. 

"God, you are so beautiful together." Rico said. Then he sighed heavily. "I would love to see you two together for longer, but sadly, there are only a few hours left before everybody's favorite AD comes to rescue his agent. Kiss and say your good-byes. Being the magnanimous sort, I shall leave you alone for a few moments. Beauty, show our lovely guest to the shower. I am sure he would like to clean up before he leaves."

Rico rose from the bed and unlocked the cuffs holding Mulder, then walked out of the room, leaving Fox and Alex looking at each other for a second in bewilderment.

"Oh god, it is so good to see you, Fox," Alex suddenly moaned, as if he were in pain. 

"Baby, I don't want to leave without you," Mulder replied, only feeling slightly foolish as the cheesy soap opera dialogue tumbled out of him.

The kiss was just as over the top, but the second Alex slipped his tongue into his mouth, Mulder could have cared less if they were acting out every bad soap scene ever made.

"I need to shower, I am funky." Mulder murmured against Alex's sweet lips. Alex grinned. 

"Come on, lover, I've missed our showers together." Alex pulled Mulder up from the bed and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

There were soon covered in soapsuds, washing each other languorously, wanting to spend as much time as they could just wrapped in each other's arms. Alex grinned evilly as he moved down Mulder's washed body, placing a tiny kiss on the bit of skin just below his belly button, but above his impressive erection. 

"Want me to take care of this?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "That would be helpful." he bit back any further comment as Alex took his cock in his mouth in one fell swoop. 

Mulder groaned loudly, loving the feel of Alex's throat muscles working on his cock as the younger man sucked, using his tongue to caress along the vein. He ran his hands through Alex's wet hair, loving the soft sleekness, especially now while the other man was obviously intent on eating him alive. 

Just before he came, he tugged on Alex's head, trying to pull him up and off of him. Alex pulled away reluctantly and gazed up at Mulder, lips swollen and eyes dazed with desire.

"Wha-?" he asked thickly.

"Get up here," Mulder groaned, pulling Alex up to him to taste himself on Alex's lips. Alex went wild, thrusting his tongue deeply into Mulder's mouth, wanting to crawl all the way into him and never come out.

There was definitely something that Mulder loved about this totally acquiescent Alex, but he spanked himself internally at the thought, realizing that this humble Alex was the product of Rico's ownership and power over the younger man. He squelched that thought quickly, wanting to spend the rest of his time with Alex in a better frame of mind, one that didn't include Rico on any level.

"Oh, god, Mulder, I don't want you to leave!" moaned Alex, when he pulled away finally to breathe.

Mulder groaned in pain and frustration. "I don't want to leave either. Not without you."

He pressed his hard cock against Alex's and humped until Alex did the same. Soon they were crying out and cumming together as the water started to cool. They quickly washed themselves up and turned off the taps.

They held each other for a long while, letting the water drain off their bodies before stepping out of the shower and toweling each other off. 

On a hanger hooked to the door of the bedroom was Mulder's suit. It looked like it had been dry cleaned. He stared at it in surprise then put it on after discovering his underwear clean on the bed. Mulder felt like he had just been serviced in an expensive hotel. Of course, room service had taken on a whole new meaning.

'Well, at least the room service included Alex,' he thought to himself.

Alex did not dress but held his body against Mulder's, not wanting to let go for a bit to even put on a T-shirt or sweats. Mulder wondered if Rico insisted Alex walk around the place nude, but when Rico finally entered the bedroom, he snapped his fingers at Alex. He then pointed to the outfit that lay on a chair near one corner of the room. Alex shuffled over to it and pulled on the clothing. 

'Shit,' Mulder thought, 'no wonder he doesn't want to wear anything.' The outfit was little more than scraps of leather, worn around his crotch and, for some reason, his wrist and his ankles. 'Oh, fuck, it's for when he is tied down.' Mulder realized suddenly. 'How thoughtful of Rico to consider Alex's skin.'

Alex quickly prostrated himself in front of Rico after putting on the bits of hide.

Rico quirked an eyebrow at Mulder. "So quiet, Mulder? That doesn't seem like you at all. Your reputation preceeds you."

Mulder finally said, "What can I say, Rico. At least you have not been torturing Alex.much. Not in the nasty-bruise-to-intensive-care-way, anyway."

Rico growled. "What I do with what is mine is my business. Be glad I allowed you to be with him. My patience is wearing thin and I do not appreciate the implication that I would harm my possessions. Beauty is well cared for!"

Jim entered the room and at a wordless hand signal from Rico, escorted Mulder out; Alex was left prostrate at Rico's feet. Mulder glanced back once, then walked away, feeling like he was leaving a large portion of himself behind. Maybe this whole thing had been a complete waste of time, part of him argued. 'Yeah, but at least I was able to see that Alex was well cared for, for the most part.' The other side of his brain snorted, 'oh, yeah, well cared for, like a well-trained dog.'

A car was waiting for him outside the ranch house, and Jim opened the passenger door for Mulder to enter. Another equally large man was crammed into the driver's seat, and he gunned the engine even before Mulder could do up his seatbelt.

As the car moved out of the driveway and away from the ranch, Mulder sat back in the plush leather seat, feeling thoroughly abject and miserable.

He finally remembered his cell phone, found it still in his jacket pocket, and called Skinner.

"Walter.I need you," he moaned into the phone.

"Mulder? I was just about to schedule a flight. What happened? Where are you?"

As the driver pulled up to the front of a nice-looking hotel, Mulder glanced at the sign on the door, and said, "Well, you can meet me at the-uh-Red Rocks Inn, or I can meet you at the airport."

Skinner did not like the sound of Mulder's voice. "Mulder are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes-no-I don't know, Walter. I just need you here. I-you must already know that I was unsuccessful, in fact, I think I was a complete and utter failure!"

"Oh, baby, I will be there as soon as I can." 

Mulder sighed, almost wishing he could just run back to DC with his tail between his legs, but having Walter beside him here seemed a much better prospect.

Before Walter hung up, Mulder sighed, "Call me when you get here. I will meet you at the airport."

"Ok." Walter pressed down the receiver then called the airport for the earliest flight out.

 

* * *

 

Title: Skinner Comfort  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 7/23/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: PWP with some plot thrown in for good measure;)  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Feedback: would be nice;)   
Series/Sequel: Possibilities, Chapter 16  
Disclaimers: Rico belongs to me; the other ones are in dispute   
Summary: Nah  
Notes: Without the Goddess Michele, my life would be a meaningless drab of incorrect story telling:)

* * *

Mulder lay face down on the hotel bed, wincing at the soreness of his ass, and the equally tender emotional pain. Why he felt devastated instead of sated was the fact he was lover-less. The whole trip he'd just undertaken seemed to be all about allowing Rico to show off how 'well-treated' Alex was. It certainly hadn't been fruitful at all, at least not in terms of getting Alex away from Rico and back in Mulder's life, and now he felt like an utter failure.

Something had to happen now, but he did not know what. Torn between rushing back to the scene and demanding Alex's release, and just giving up and waiting for Alex to do something, he sighed heavily and rolled over onto his side, feeling completely helpless.

*****

Alex was feeling conflicted. Part of him was grateful that Rico had just 'played' with Mulder and not hurt him, or worse. He knew Rico was certainly capable of it, but.another part of him now almost wished Mulder hadn't come in the first place. Rico was treating him with amazing gentleness, and it was driving him up the wall, confusing him, making him nervous. He didn't know where to turn, whom to trust. He had come to expect certain behaviors from Rico, and he wasn't getting them--well, at least maybe he could do something about that...

Rico entered into the room and looked over at his slave casually. "Come," he commanded. Alex refused to move. He waited a second and growled, "Now!" Alex still didn't move.

"Do I have to retrain you, my Beauty? Is that what you want? One night with Mulder and you become recalcitrant?"

Alex refused to answer him or move. Rico moved lightning quick, faster than his bulk belied. He grabbed Alex by his hair and pulled his head back to face him. "You are mine, my Beauty! No one else's! If I have anyone come into our bed, that is my prerogative! Do you understand me?"

Alex remained mute. 

Rico's growl was low and dangerous sounding, but at the same time, it gave Alex a chill that had nothing to do with fear, "Answer me, Alex, or you shall regret it!"

Alex was shocked at the use of his given name. He raised himself slowly from the chair he had been sitting in and turned to face Rico. Then suddenly he pounced, slamming into Rico and knocking him to the floor. As the large man fell, Alex scrambled to rest his weight down on Rico's chest, sitting on top of the larger man and leaning his knees on top of Rico's arms, pinning them.

Just as quickly, though, Rico's legs rose up, with the grace and strength of one long used to hand-to-hand combat and special skills learned by a former lover, and grabbed Alex around his chest, pushing the younger man off of him. 

"You are no match for me, Alex. Give it up," Rico stated as he rose from the floor gracefully. 

Alex, though a little winded, scrambled up from his sprawl across the floor and rushed again at Rico. The larger man smiled indulgently down at his flushed, angry face, and that just increased Alex's determination to hurt the big man in some way. He raised his fist and punched Rico right in the nose. Rico just laughed, though Alex knew he had felt the larger man's nose give a bit. 

"I did not know you would be so rambunctious today, Alex. I could have set something up in the play room." He put his hand up to his nose and squeezed carefully. "I think you just straightened it. Thanks, my Beauty." Without further ado, he pressed Alex to him and kissed him passionately. 

Alex was nonplussed but the kiss seemed to evoke something in him. He murmured hotly in Rico's ear, "Fuck me like you used to, Rico. No games, no master, no fucking 'Beauty'. Just you and me. Remember our first time?"

Those words sent a thrill through Rico and he growled, grabbing up Alex and pinning him to the wall with his own body. He bent his head to kiss Alex as he had the first time he revealed to the younger man his feelings, making sure to express his love for the man who had captured his heart so long ago.

Alex pulled his face away to breathe and Rico began nuzzling his neck and behind his ear. Alex moaned, getting into the feeling, reminded of the love he used to have for Rico. It had always been there, just under the surface and had not been shoved completely away, despite mistreatment and fear.

Alex wrapped one leg around Rico's body, letting his erection glide over the other man's, eliciting a small groan, and Rico spun him around and pushed him down on the bed.

Rico wanted this so much, more than he had realized until Alex had showed him. This raw, passionate Alex was the man he remembered, the man he had fallen in love with, before the subdued slave had taken over. Never mind that it was his doing, his torture, that had reduced Alex to his slave state; this was exactly what he had been missing all this time.

*****

Mulder heard a knock on his door and he jumped up from the bed to answer it quickly. Walter stood there with a concerned look on his face, but before he could speak, Mulder grabbed him and pulled him into the hotel room. He maneuvered Walter over to the bed and pushed him down on it.

"Mulder, what the hell--? What about Alex? Shouldn't we try to do something constructive?"

"Yeah, I am...I wanna fuck you into the mattress. How's that for constructive, big guy?"

Walter tried to sit up but six feet and one hundred and seventy pounds of G-man weighed him down. He tried once more to lift the man off of him, but to no avail, then simply sighed and let Mulder do what he felt he had to.

"Mulder, don't you think--" he was cut off as Mulder's tongue thrust into his mouth. The younger man was tugging at Walter's clothing, and at his own, nearly keening in his desperation to make them both naked. Walter helped, and soon their pants and shirts were nothing more than fancy throw rugs on the floor, and Mulder was slipping a hand under Walter's ass, tickling at the cleft of his cheeks with a hurried finger.

When Walter pulled away to breathe, he gasped, "I thought you would want to bottom."

Mulder shook his head. "My ass is way too sore for that. Right now, I want some prime AD beef and I plan to get some!"

"Mulder..." the older man was cut off again by a hot fibbie tongue and this time he decided to just go with it.

*****

Rico looked down at his exhausted lover and was gripped with a feeling of pure overwhelming love for the man sleeping beside him. He didn't want to tell Alex about the assignment that the smoking man had brought up to him the other day. He knew it would mean either leaving Alex behind or involving him, and both thoughts worried him. He didn't think he could trust Alex enough yet to involve him in this particular project, but he hesitated in leaving his Beauty behind. He was quite sure that without his presence Alex would try to escape, and between the houseguards incompetence, and the fact that his Beauty's two past lovers were probably still sniffing around, he'd probably succeed. And that would not do. He would have to take his Beauty with him, unless he could find some way to keep him completely isolated, sheltered and far from anyone else. Somehow there had to be a way to make sure that Alex remained his and his alone, even when they were separated. Still smiling down at Alex's prone form, he began to devise a plan to make him feel all the emotions he had for him. 

*****

Walter quite enjoyed bottoming once and awhile, and when Mulder was so hot for him, it made sitting on a hip for a day or two afterwards all worthwhile. Mulder's tongue was thrusting into his mouth in the same rhythm that his cock was fucking him, and Walter's thoughts began to disperse with each loving assault on his mouth and ass, until everything was a blur of sensation, love and lust combining to make him take complete leave of his senses. When his brain came back online, he groaned under the weight of a 170-pound fibbie agent lying boneless on top of him. Strands of brown hair were caught in his mouth and he spat them out gently while he tried to get his bearings. He realized that they were probably glued together or soon would be if they didn't get up and do something about it. 

"Mulder." he croaked, then cleared his throat. "Come on. I have to get up."

Mulder groaned and slowly rolled off to the side of Walter's body, wondering why he felt like a Mac truck had hit him. It wasn't like he'd never topped before. But this had been different, and he supposed it might have been a combination of his earlier excesses, coupled with the deep feelings he had for the man lying beside him.

"Damn, did you get the license plate number?" he mumbled. 

Walter looked over at the bruised looking younger man with concern. "What did Rico do to you, Mulder?" He grabbed Mulder and began pulling him this way and that in search of something.

"Stop, Walter! The room's spinning as it is..."

"Shit, they must have drugged you."

Mulder shook his head to clear his head and to deny what Walter said.

"I didn't eat or drink anything...and I don't recall being...well, I was unconscious for a bit but I had two big men on top of me."

Walter's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

Mulder gave a crooked smile to Walter's query. Walter's heart did a little hop at that. He looked so beautiful that the older man found himself, not for the first time, questioning his own self worth, and wondering just how he'd wound up with this wonderful man in the first place. Such was his love for Mulder, not to mention his own self-image.

"Come on, beautiful," he murmured and kissed the tip of Mulder's nose, "we have to get cleaned up if we want to plan Operation Rescue."

Mulder brushed a hand over that part of his anatomy that Walter had just kissed, looked heartbreakingly self-conscious for a moment, then grinned and hopped out of the bed, offering his hand to his lover. Walter stared at it incredulously for a second then took it, letting the younger man help him out of bed. 

"I am not that old," he grumbled.

"No, but you are mine," growled Mulder, pulling Walter against him. 

Not the most masterful Mulderseque he'd ever heard, but he opted to go with it.

"Anything you say, Master," he replied almost humbly, but the twinkle in his brown eyes gave him away though.

Mulder smiled again and kissed Walter thoroughly before he pulled him into the bathroom.

****

Rico pulled Alex against his wet body, letting his lover sit comfortably between his legs as they lay in the tub letting the warm water soothe them. Rico's hand came up to run a warm soapy rag up and down Alex's arm. Then he dropped the rag and his hand came up to caress Alex's chest. Alex moaned, loving this type of attention more than anything he had felt from the older man in a long time. Rico began to nibble on his ear as his hand played with a pert nipple. Alex began to pant as Rico's tongue lapped down his neck, closed his eyes, and suddenly his thoughts were full of Mulder and Skinner.

"I think we forgot something not too long ago, my Beauty," Rico murmured against his neck, not sounding as affectionate as his actions.

Alex stiffened immediately at the sudden use of the hated moniker. 

"Before this dreadful business with Mulder and Skinner, I was planning on marking you, if you remember. I think it is long overdue, don't you?" he asked Alex calmly.

Alex kept his eyes closed and whispered, "Please..."

"Please what, Beauty? You are mine. I must mark you to show that you are always mine, no one else's. Besides, the old man wants me for a special project. I don't know how long it will be. I cannot risk bringing you with me, my love. You must stay here. Jim will take care of you. And so you must have my mark, to keep you safe. To keep you here. This will be a way of reminding you of my love."

Alex froze in fear and uncertainty. Thoughts raced in his mind chaotically, until only one thing seemed to shout out at him more than any other thought. He had to kill Rico. Even as the cold, almost forgotten voice of his own thoughts startled him he realized that it was the only way. He could tell himself that Rico loved him, that Rico cared about him, but the fact of the matter was that Rico was dangerous. To his lovers, naturally, but to himself as well, and he finally felt like he was seeing it clearly. All Rico's talk of marking had cleared his delusions as coldly as winter's first frost on autumn roses, and he knew he had to act. And soon, before Rico could dissuade him. He had to plan it perfectly. Rico leaving to do a project for Spender was an opportunity. It would give him the time he needed to plan it. Another thought suddenly occurred to him. He would see which option was more viable. All he needed to do was make a phone call.

 

* * *

 

Title: Preparation for War  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 8/11/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: Adventure  
Rating: PG-13, language  
Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Possibilities, Chapter 17  
Disclaimers: Rico belongs to me; the other ones are in dispute   
Notes: I am perpetually in awe of my amazing beta, the Goddess Michele:)

* * *

When the opportunity arose, he grabbed the phone and called the one person he knew would approve of him getting rid of Rico. He explained to the person his desire to get rid of Rico once and for all. "I will take on all projects he was doing if that is better for you..." he promised rashly, thinking only of his freedom from Rico. 

The man on the phone snorted. "That will not be necessary, Alex. I have a much more important task for you to prove your loyalty, should you actually remove Rico from the equation. If you do, get out of Texas and come to me and I will tell you more. This project will certainly show the Consortium your loyalty, Alex. They will not question you again." 

Alex sighed heavily in relief. "Thanks. I won't dissapoint you, sir. I promise." 

The man just said, "Come to me, Alex. We shall keep promises for later." 

"Yes, sir," Alex replied and hung the phone up. 

He quickly rushed down to the basement and began his exercises knowing hew would need to be in top condition for any sort of escape. A few moments later, Rico entered the playroom and silently watched Alex do his reps.Then the older man came close and caressed the rippling muscles of Alex's abdomen. His hand strayed upward and caressed a flat nipple that peaked under his touch. "You are so lovely, my Beauty. You will look even more so once I mark you. Here," he pinched one nipple, "and here." He pinched the other nipple. "No one will question who you belong to once you are wearing rings with my symbols." Alex didn't say a word but looked into Rico's eyes, the obvious question plainly visible in his bright green eyes. 

"Soon, Alex. Soon. Then you will have a constant reminder of who owns you." 

Rico pulled Alex to him and kissed him. "You know that I love you, don't you, my Beauty?" 

Alex nodded, his face pressed against Rico's broad chest. He began to kiss and lick one of Rico's nipples and the older man groanED. 

"You are insatiable, my Beauty. Come." The older man pulled Alex toward the bedroom. 

***** 

"There is a man I know. His name is Clint Burnes. He is a Texas Ranger. If anyone can help us, I am sure he can. He will be very curious about Hank giving up his home," Walter explained to Mulder. "They've always been close and if Hank didn't tell him anything--" 

"Can you trust him?" asked his lover, concern in his hazel eyes. 

Walter sighed. "I can't imagine Clint being unduly influenced by anyone except his wife. He is not the type to allow anything to corrupt him. I think he would rather die first. I will just say that I think I would know if he was." 

Mulder nodded, hoping for all their sakes that another friend of Walter's had not turned. 

"If anyone can get access to Hank's ranch compound it'LL be Clint." 

***** 

Clint had not heard from Skinner in at least 10 years and was quite thrilled when his old friend called him up out of the blue just as he was heading out to eat at a local steakhouse with his buddies. 

"Walt! Goddamn! What have you been up to, old buddy?" 

Walter smiled at Clint's friendly voice coming from the phone. He couldn't possibly be aligned with anything corrupt, he thought quickly before saying, "It has been way too long, Clint. I think maybe we should meet. There is a very serious matter that has me here in Texas again and I." 

"Well, shoot, old buddy, get your ass in gear and come eat with me and my buddies at The Steakhouse on Central. Remember that place in '88? It finally moved and has only gotten better. I was just about to head out when you called." 

Walter agreed, "You bet, Clint. I'll be bringing a friend along, if that's all right." 

"You know it is, Walt. Any friend of yours is always welcome." 

"Thanks, Clint. We'll meet you there." Walter hastily scribbled down directions that Clint offererd and then thanked him again, saying they would be there in about 20 minutes. 

"Great! Look forward to seeing you again, buddy." 

"Me too." 

Clint hung up the phone and was just about to go out to his car when the phone rang again. With a sigh he picked up the receiver then simply listened to the sheriff respectfully and took note of all that the sheriff explained to him. He stared at the phone for a moment after he hung up, curious and a little confused, then shook his head. He threw his keys in the air and grabbed them, whistling as he left his house. 

***** 

Alex was dreading the peircing to come. He knew it could be any time now. He would have to act quickly. Finding a Rico-free moment, he snuck into Jim's bedroom. He searched frantically for some type of weapon, a gun would be perfect, but he wasn't feeling fussy at this point. He was looking under the bed when he heard the door open, and he immediately crawled under it, hoping that whoever it was had not seen him. He saw large denim clad legs walk up to the bed. They stood there quietly for a moment, and then Jim's voice said, "Alex, you do not need to hide from me." 

Alex puffed out the air he was holding. He felt ridiculous lying under the bed like a child hiding from a parent. He tried his best to look dignified when he pulled himself out from under the bed, but he didn't think he pulled it off. Wearing nothing but a black speedo while scrambling out from under a bed was not exactly dignified.

"Jim, please, don't tell Rico. I will do anything you want. Just name it." Alex hated the pathetic sound of his voice. 

"Tell me what you were looking for, Alex." 

Alex bit his bottom lip. Should he trust this hulk of a man? He felt he had no choice. "A weapon -- a - a gun." 

"You want to get outta here, Alex?" 

Alex closed his eyes. He felt like his life was on the line but he knew that he would have to have help if he were to get free of Rico. He had to chance that Jim wouldn't turn on him as others had beforehand. 

"Yes, I -I have to get outta here, Jim. This is not me. I am not property and I refuse to be made into Rico's toy." 

Alex nearly fainted when Jim grinned. "Damn, I was wondering if you were ever going to get a spine, boy. Here," he pulled the gun out of his holster and handed it to a stunned Alex, "do what you have to do, Alex." 

Jim abruptly walked out, shutting the door behind him. Alex stared at the gun as if it was not real. He shook his head and could not believe his luck. Then he looked down at himself with a groan. "Fuck," he muttered aloud. There was no place he could hide the gun. He shrugged. It doesn't need to be hidden, he thought, feeling suddenly . 00.confident with the gun in his hand. 

He went to the door and slowly opened it No one was around. All he had to do was make it to the basement stairs then he would be able to catch Rico unawares. He was sure of it. 

***** 

Walter was thrilled to find men he hadn't seen in years at the large table in the steak house. He was greeted warmly by all of them and returned the greetings heartily, with just one errant thought of his lover. He hoped Mulder didn't feel left out with all these good old boys from his past. 

"Clint, how is Mary. I haven't heard you mention her," he asked jovially. Some of the friendly banter died down. 

"Uh, Walt, um, Mary and I divorced about 3 years ago now." 

"Damn, Clint. I had no idea." 

Clint nodded his head. "That's ok. You and I sorta lost touch there. You couldn't have known." 

Everyone at the table seemed to relax a bit and the friendly banter continued. 

"So, you need my help again, old buddy?" 

"Definitely, Clint. Have you heard about Hank?" Walter could tell by the sour expression on Clint's dark features that he must have heard something. 

"Yes, Walt. Is that the reason you are here?" 

Walter nodded. "I almost feel like it's my fault. I was trying to help a friend by bringing him to Hank's to stay when all this occurred. It was-" 

Clint cut him off. "No, Walter, Hank had been getting into trouble lately all by himself. Nothing big at first. I think debts were piling up or something. Whatever was the cause- Hank's bringing in the Syndicate or whatever it is, has nothing to do with you." 

Walter sighed both in relief and regret. "I don't get it, Clint. I spent last Thanksgiving with the whole family..." 

"I think shortly after you left, things began to change at his ranch. Don't need to take it on yourself, Walt." He paused, looking over at Mulder who had been unaccountably quiet during the entire conversation. "Who's your friend?" Clint asked his old friend. 

"Actually my subordinate, Clint. Mulder came after I learned that our mutual friend had been taken by this group that holds the deed to Hank's ranch now. He was unsuccessful in bringing our friend out of there." 

Clint nodded sagely. "Walt, I received a phone call just after talking to you - from the local sherrif. I couldn't understand why the sherrif warned me about you. There is something very puzzling about all this. And you know me, I refuse to let things go unanswered." 

Walter grinned. "Reminds me of someone else I know." His eyes flicked over to Mulder, who was trying his best not to blush. 

***** 

Mulder remained relatively quiet throughout the dinner. Far used to one-on-one settings instead of large gatherings such as Walter and Clint's friends were having, he felt like he had intruded on a family reunion where he was not related even by marriage to anyone there. He wished they would go ahead and get to the important business at hand, but he realized he was in Walter's territory and, though he hated not taking over, he forced himself to settle down and just enjoy the meal and the friendly people, trusting his lover to do what was best for all of them. 

He wasn't too thrilled when one of the wives began to flirt with him, winking and chatting him up, right in front of her husband. She had to be at least Walter's age. He was shocked. Then the big burly man snorted and said, "Don't worry, son. Vera just likes guys with big noses." He snorted, bringing Mulder's eyes to the man's own large nose. 

When the little reunion started breaking up bit by bit, Mulder was relieved but frustrated. Nothing much had been said about planning or anything. Walter hadn't even given Clint a description of Alex. When they returned to the hotel in relative silence, Mulder's frustration was turning into anger. He was determined to growl at Walter the minute they entered the hotel room for neglecting to plan out or do anything constructive. 

"Walter, what was that all about? I do not see how going out with your old friends is more constructive than me fucking you into the mattress!" 

Walter chuckled. "Baby, you just don't know how Texans work. Every one there was taking in everything Clint and I talked about. And believe me, they are all going to be a part of Operation Rescue Alex, even though none of them will even know that is what they are working toward." 

Mulder shook his head, thinking he still had a lot to learn about the man he had taken into his life. Then he smiled. "You miss this big friendly Texas life, Walter?" 

"Not with you in my life, Mulder." He pressed Mulder to him and kissed him soundly. 

Mulder began nibbling Walter's ear. "Are you sure they can help?" he murmured breathily into his lover's ear. 

That sent a shiver down Walter's spine. "You better believe it, Fox. Clint and the boys will not let us down. In fact, if Clint has been aware of what is going on at the ranch, he probably even has a man on the inside." 

"Really?" 

"I wouldn't doubt it." 

"Ok," and with that Fox began to devour Walter's bottom lip. 

 

* * *

 

Title: Alex's Revenge  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 10/01/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: Adventure, some sex thrown in for good measure  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Possibilities, Chapter 18  
Warning: Minor character death  
Disclaimers: Rico belongs to me; the other ones are in dispute  
Notes: The Goddess Michele is my idol, I shall not want:)

* * *

Alex stood in front of the door that would lead him down to the basement, to Rico. A million different thoughts and feelings rushed through his body. He felt overwhelmed, excited, and hard as a rock-'fuck, what in the hell is the matter with you!' he screamed to his cock mentally, wondering if maybe he deserved to be with Rico after all. Maybe he didn't deserve the love and comfort he had felt so fleetingly with Mulder and Skinner. It had been wonderful too, as if they could conquer the world if they remained together ... like the Three Musketeers. Alex suddenly giggled at that thought, and then shook his head. He took a deep breath and proceeded to open the door that led to the basement.

Rico turned to face him and at first looked normal, but then his gaze registered the gun in Alex's hand.

"Alex, where did you get that? Hand it over to me..."

Alex shook his head, his heart racing in his chest. "No, Rico, I have the power now. I will not give it back so easily."

Rico stared into the hard green eyes and realized Alex was not playing...in fact, he looked deadly serious.

"Alex, don't do this. You said you loved me..."

Alex shook his head. "I do...I did -shit, I think I will always love you, Rico. That is the reason why I have to kill you."

Rico did not flinch, did not show any sign of fear or worry. He just looked into Alex's eyes and said, "I love you, Alex. Are you willing to kill the one who loves you?"

Alex sighed but did not waver, and pulled the trigger. "Yes," he whispered down to the fallen body. He felt numb. He looked down at the hole in the middle of Rico's forehead for just the briefest of moments, then left. He didn't even stop to look back. He went directly to Jim and said, "Come with me, Jim. I think we could work well together."

Jim shook his head. "You're on your own, Alex. You did what you had to do. Good luck."

He handed Alex the keys to the limo. "I will tell the guys to let you go. Then we're out of here, too. You take care of yourself, Alex."

Alex smiled up at the large man and wanted to hug him for just a second but left instead, the smile still on his lips.

Jim knew Alex had a long way to go. He could not remain here, even if the FBI weren't after them. Even if it were just his lovers, Jim knew Alex was on the run from them as well. He shook his head then radioed ahead to the men at the gates. "Think you all had better make yourself scarce."

They knew exactly what to do. Leaving the gates wide open, they took off in their own vehicles. Several hours later, it was just Jim at the ranch, he was looking down at Rico, the man who he had almost come to care for at some point in his undercover employment.

He smiled to himself thinking, 'It's always the big ones that fall hard.'

But he quickly sobered, realizing the guy's biggest mistake was thinking Alex could not think for himself.

***

Mulder woke feeling quite good, having spent the night in his lover's arms after a long bout of strenuous fucking. But he knew he was still missing a part of himself without Alex there with them to share in their love. He snuggled up close to Skinner and sighed half-contentedly.

Walter's big arms wrapped tightly around Mulder's body, pressing as much of the agent's lean body against his own as he could. Then a hand slowly moved down caressing the smooth skin of Mulder's belly until the hand grasped the cock poking upwards seeking affection.

"What have we here," murmured Walter, sleep still making his voice deep and very sexy to Mulder. A shiver ran through his body.

Mulder looked over at his lover's face and realized the big guy's eyes were still closed. That sent a shock straight to his cock, thinking his lover could react still half asleep. The cock jumping in Walter's hand caused him to open his eyes to look at it.

He grinned at Mulder then proceeded to pump. Mulder moaned, and Walter's other hand came up to caress across a peaking nipple.

Walter continued pumping while bending down to nuzzle the other nipple. Mulder was in a frenzy of need when Walter shimmied down and took the leaking cock in his mouth.

"Oh god, Walter, yes!" He put his hands up to rub the bald pate enthusiastically; the sensual feel sending lovely shivers down his body.

The suction and the wicked tongue sent Mulder over the edge in no time and Mulder lay back, gasping.

"Damn, what a wake up call!" moaned Mulder, too jellified to return the favor at the moment.

Walter moved back up to look down at the sprawled body and ran a hand down it, loving the feel of jumping nerve endings under his caress. Mulder sighed then slowly moved his fingers up to capture that hand and kiss the thick fingers. His tongue came out and began to lap for a bit then he nibbled them, Walter's breathing became erratic.

Mulder's eyes looked over to Skinner's face, which was all flushed and frowning. He let go of the fingers to reach for the cock about to erupt on its own devices. Walter bit back a groan then sighed when Mulder's long fingers softly pinched the head of his lover's cock then brought his mouth down over it. Walter groaned when Mulder's fingers clasped the bottom of his erection and he began to seriously suck. Mulder loved feeling his lover's cock in his mouth, working it, bringing him off, taking control over the speed and when his lover would come.

His teeth softly scraped the sides of Walter's cock as he deep throated him, Walter was gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. He was in heaven that was tinged with hellfire. He bit his lip as Mulder continued. When a hand reached down to stroke and caress the furry scrotum, Walter could not stop a cry from erupting from his lips. Mulder seemed to grin around his cock then suck even more industriously, his fingers like firebrands along Walter's scrotal sac. Then a long finger scraped softly down Walter's perineum and when it reached the crinkled flesh below, he pressed once, twice then circled. Walter groaned then announced, "I'm coming."

Mulder deep throated once more and sucked deeply just as Walter erupted. The fluid hit the back of his throat and then flowed downward. Mulder slowly pulled off Walter's spent cock wetly, licking upward as he went. Walter's cock twitched in sensitive irritation when Mulder lapped the end finally. Walter pulled Mulder up to him and kissed him passionately.

When Walter was able to move, he groaned, feeling every one of his years on his bones. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." he mumbled as he rushed to the bathroom.

Mulder watched the sexy ass of his lover disappearing into the bathroom, and then the phone rang, interrupting his daydream of sticking his tongue into that ass before it had even begun.

"Hello?"

"Hey, there Fox. This is Clint. All prepared to take on Rico's ranch?"

Mulder didn't hesitate and said in his most enthusiastic voice, "Definitely, Clint. Just waiting on Walter to get his ass in gear and we are on our way."

Clint chuckled. "That man always did show up fashionably late, especially when he had spent the evening with a -" Clint cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to imply..."

Mulder grinned into the phone. "That's okay, Clint. I think you are way ahead of us. We'll be there shortly."

Clint acknowledged that and hung up, but not before telling Mulder he was glad to see Walter happy for a change, since he hadn't been since Sharon had left him.

Mulder was almost relieved to know that he wasn't keeping something as vital as their relationship from Clint. He was a good man and should be informed about something as major as his old buddy's new lover. After this was over, maybe it wouldn't be so devastating for Clint to know there was yet another man in Walt's life.

When Walter came out of the bathroom, Mulder met him in the middle of the room and kissed him, taking Walter's breath away.

"What was that for?"

"For being such a good man and having such a wonderful friend as Clint."

"What brought that on?"

"Clint phoned. He was just checking on us. It seems he knows we are together."

"Oh? Oh...well, Clint was always good at those things...especially since he was the one to introduce me to my prostate..."

Mulder shook his head. "I would have never guessed it of him."

Walter grinned and said, "Come on, piggy, let's go get froggie."

Mulder pulled on his clothes and ran after Walter's retreating frame as they left the hotel room.

****

Just as they came up to the entrance of the dirt road that lead to Hank's ranch, Clint and a few others stopped them. Clint handed Walter a walkie-talkie and said, "We should go ahead, Walter. Show them the official papers so they don't get suspicious."

Walter nodded then watched as that beautiful black man left his side and went to join the others. Walt remembered some wonderful times with him. He pulled Mulder to him, and they waited for the signal from Clint. One came about 10 minutes later. They moved forward. Clint's voice came through. "I don't understand it, Walt. No one is here at the gates. We will go ahead to the ranch, see what we can find."

"Ok, Clint. We are right behind you."

They signed off and Walter looked at Mulder with worry.

"That is weird for no one to be at the gates. Do you think that they were tipped off?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense that Rico would just give up so easily without a fight. Doesn't seem like him at all."

They continued onward until they passed the eerily deserted gates and empty guard-posts. Then they moved onward to the ranch. The only vehicles in sight were Clint's and the rest of his other team's. Clint was at the door motioning for them to come in. Walter turned off the engine and they both got out of the car. They entered the house the same as before, but instead of the ominous presence of guards they were greeted by the ominous presence of emptiness.

"What happened, Clint?" asked Walter tentatively.

"Wait, I think Frank has found someone."

Jim came forward and told them, "Skinner, Mulder...Alex is gone. He killed Rico. His body is in the basement."

They stared at him as if he was an alien. "Where is he?" they asked simultaneously.

"I assume back with the Consortium. One of them must have offered him a deal if he killed Rico off."

"But why?" asked Mulder, suddenly afraid as to what that meant.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "Alex was a brave man, Mr. Mulder, but I think he didn't want to face you as he was."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

Clint interrupted. "This is our man from the inside, Walter."

Another of Clint's men walked in from the back of the house. "All's clear, Clint. Seems they left and quickly."

Mulder was in shock. He knew instinctively why Alex would choose the Consortium over them and it was eating him up.

"Take me home, Walter," he whispered to the big man. "Please."

Walter nodded to Mulder. "We'll go in a minute, Fox. Just let me clear things up with Clint."

Mulder didn't move as Walter left his side and he watched the two men talking, but nothing they said registered. He was dimly grateful when Walter returned and they went silently back to their car.

Walter wisely didn't say anything until they reached the hotel and then he said, "Mulder, would you rather..."

Mulder cut him off by grabbing him tightly and hanging on to him as if for dear life.

"Walter..." Mulder croaked out finally amidst tears, "he chose the Consortium over us because he felt he was unworthy of us."

"But why? We loved him!" Walter asked incredulously.

"He had a choice this time, Walter. Before this, when he killed, he felt like he had no choice...it was either kill or be killed. This time he had a choice." Mulder let his head drop onto Walter's chest and he cried while Walter held him, still trying to absorb what his lover had just told him.

It finally dawned on Walter. Alex had been an assassin, hired to kill. The kills were impersonal. This kill was by choice. And was very personal. He had stepped over the bounds of being an assassin and was now a murderer.

Walter held onto his lover, though he wanted to cry just as soundly as Mulder did, he remained the strong one and comforted him as best he could.

                  

 

* * *

 

Title: Possibilities 19: Break-up  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 10/30/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K, M/O, K/O  
Category: Some light BDSM and angst gasp  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Possibilities, Chapter 19  
Warning: Break up of two major characters  
Disclaimers: I own the original characters, who knows now who owns the others  
Notes: To the amazing stupendous superwonderful Goddess Michele; to Vyper for betaing the last bit and to Neige who inspired Mulder's sub name;)

* * *

It had been two weeks since their return from Texas, and Mulder was seriously worried about Walter. He was retreating, not just into himself, but into a big bottle of scotch, and Mulder was getting tired of coming to Walter's apartment finding his lover numbing himself with alcohol. He was courting a slow death, and Mulder knew it.

"Don't do this to yourself, Walter. I love you and I want us to deal with this -"

"Don't lecture me, Mulder. I've had a bad day," Walter interrupted Mulder, trying to blot out his perceived failure in Texas, and unable to reach out to his lover for comfort, when the man was only a painful daily reminder of all that had ensued. His bottle of J&B held no such memories.

Mulder sighed and then moved away. Walter made no move to stop him. "Maybe I should leave."

Walter said nothing so Mulder repeated it, "I guess I will go..." When he received no response, he sighed again and walked away. At the door he gave Skinner a pained look, which was ignored, then simply walked out the door.

Walter watched him go and drained the rest of the scotch in his glass.

"Good," he said aloud to no one and lay on the couch face down.

Mulder pressed his back to the door, wondering if he should go back in and just be with Walter, whether the older man wanted him to or not. 'Fuck, I am so tired of this,' he thought with just a hint of anger, torn between the urge to leave and the need to stay.

During the first few days back, he and Walter had spent many long hours just holding each other and letting each other mourn the loss of Alex, but inevitably real life had intruded, and they had both had to return to work. Mulder had been eager to return to work, feeling it would help them both get back on track. But it didn't work for Walter. He would come home tired, grab scotch and drink himself to sleep. Nothing Mulder did or said changed it. It was so awful for Mulder to have to watch that he began to feel a sneaky sense of relief when his assignments took him out of town for several days. He at least had Scully to talk to. Of course, he had to keep up the illusion that their mutual girlfriend had left them. The only thing was he doubted that Walter had anyone to talk to but him...and he wasn't forthcoming at all.

Scully was a good friend, but objective nearly to the point of coldness when she told him that Walter had to face the facts on his own, in his own way, and no amount of coercion could get him to face what had happened until he was ready to face it. When even assignments didn't get him away from the sight of his disintegrating lover, he started going out with Scully, just as a diversion from what was going on with Walter. Nothing ever happened between them beyond a few friendly hugs and gentle kisses, though. He told her he was still in love with his girlfriend. Even as he spoke the lie, he wanted to eat the words. He was in love with Walter and Alex both, but he didn't think Scully would understand that. Definitely not his love for his boss and certainly not his love of the man she perceived as a traitor and assassin.

He started having dreams of the time he had spent with Alex in Texas. As the dreams progressed, they changed, becoming more vivid until every night seemed to bring a continual movie in his head, one where he was being tied down and made love to over and over. He wanted to share this with Walter, but it seemed hopeless. The man was incapable of coherent conversations away from work. The minute he came home he was drinking. Telling Scully about it would mean he would have to reveal what had happened in Texas...and he wasn't prepared for that yet. Maybe one day he could tell her all that had occurred. But not now.

Reading up on one of the assignments given to him, he came across an interesting case that piqued his curiosity. It was about a man in a BDSM relationship with a younger man. The man was about Skinner's age, the partner in the relationship at least 12 years younger. The man-more of a boy, really, had gone missing, but the way in which he had turned up missing was so unusual-he had apparently escaped from a locked room, with no windows while in four-point restraints- that the assignment was given to the X-files.

Normally investigators mostly ignored such things, but the man was wealthy and had kept himself clean of any nefarious activities as far as the local authorities were concerned. What interested Mulder was the fact that the older man had once been a detective in a police department. He had retired early for fear his lifestyle would be found out and used against him.

Mulder interviewed the man, asking him who his lover might have known, might have run to, or who might have had access to the room and the bound man within. The man sighed. "No one, no one had access to him. He liked it that way, he told me. It gave him a sense of ownership and belonging. He was the perfect bottom."

That struck a chord so resonant with Mulder that the other man had to clear his throat to catch his attention again because he had drifted off into a fantasy of being that for Walter. The former detective looked at Mulder closely. "Hey, if you are interested in the lifestyle..." he handed Mulder a card," this place is very good for beginners."

Mulder took the card graciously but just put it in his pocket and continued interviewing the man. Shortly afterwards it was revealed that the former police detective had a maid and she must have let the boy out. There was no other explanation. Since the maid had also not shown up since the time the younger man had disappeared, the case was dismissed. The older man was devastated. Mulder walked away before he reached out to the hurting man. He knew he was just projecting his needs on this complete stranger, for he already had a man that he needed to comfort, but the bastard wasn't letting him in.

*****

Alex had been assigned by the British affiliate of the Consortium to a man named Jeremy. His new keeper was an older man, who was a nice change from Rico, and he reminded Alex of his past lovers, having the smooth musculature of Mulder combined with the restrained power of Walter. After a few preliminary questions, Jeremy asked him if he had liked the BDSM play that Rico had engaged him in. Alex knew from past experience that honesty would get him through this initial interview with the least amount of pain or grief, so he immediately replied that at first he did, but later Rico had become too possessive. Jeremy asked him what he enjoyed about the play. Alex said he didn't mind bondage or spankings or anal play but he didn't like to be left in the dark or left alone when bound.

Jeremy just nodded and told him that after a week of his "special" training, he would begin training Alex as his slave as if he were a novice. When Alex seemed to appreciate this, Jeremy smiled delightedly, making him look younger. That filled Alex with hope. He could deal with Jeremy. Maybe he wouldn't turn like Rico had.

*****

When Mulder saw that Walter just wasn't dealing -with anything- he gave up and said to him, "I'll come back when you are willing to handle this without alcohol. Until then, I will be staying in my own apartment. Please don't call me or come by unless you are sober."

With that, he stalked out of Walter's apartment and out of his life. Walter was too drunk to bother. Even when his heart clenched like someone was physically squeezing the life out of it, he did nothing; just finished his drink and staggered upstairs into bed.

That evening Mulder called and made an appointment with the number Mister Richards had given him. They set him up for the next week and he was very happy. Maybe now he could rid himself of the dreams that haunted him.

*****

Jeremy stared at the beautiful young man before him. He could definitely do things with this one. No doubt about that. He ordered the man to strip. The man didn't hesitate, but it was done with the awkwardness of a first timer. He hesitated at his underwear, but Jeremy said, "All of it."

When the man was totally nude, Jeremy looked him up and down and smiled. He ran his hands all over the smooth skin and said, "You have had male lovers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I will not use you right away. I prefer to have my subs submit fully before I take my pleasure in them."

The man nodded non-commitally.

"You are in a relationship now?"

"I was. But..."

"He wouldn't give you what you needed?"

A nod and a hitch of breath. The man clearly still had feelings for his former lover.

"Do not worry, sub. I will not replace your lover for you. I will be here for your needs and if it goes further...that will be for later."

The man seemed to relax visibly from that bit of news.

"Good, I think I will have great fun in training you, Pup."

The shoulders slumped from the name.

"You will learn to appreciate the name I give you, Pup. Until then, I want you to wear this collar at all times. This will keep your mind on who you are and who you belong to; is that understood?"

His new sub, Pup, nodded his head.

"Good."

He took the strip of brown leather and wrapped it tightly around the base of the long smooth neck.

"You may go for now, Pup. But remember who you belong to."

The man quickly scrambled back into his clothing, and Jeremy watched him thoughtfully. This tall, lanky man was quite beautiful. He would need to be disciplined often, thought Jeremy, but he has the stamina for it.

Jeremy's mind moved to another sub he was working on. This one was also very beautiful and had been through much. He did not have much to be disciplined about. Whereas Pup had much to learn, the one armed sub, Cat, would only need acclimating to his own mastery. Cat also seemed quite eager, which was helpful.

The two subs would be quite nice together, if that could ever be arranged. Pup would have to go through extensive training beforehand. Cat, on the other hand, had other business to occupy his time.

He quickly left his Master persona behind him as he left the playroom and returned to the main offices. Alex was waiting for him when he entered his office.

He waited until he was fully situated, then took out the device that Alex was to become more intimately aware of in the future.

"This device has been modified for our purposes. It was initially used mainly for computer simulations for surgeons and other medical professionals. It is an efficient tool for establishing control over one's enemies. Essentially, it neutralizes a person's functioning abilities. The potential is deadly, but for our purposes, it is mainly a device to establish control. When needed, however, it can neutralize the enemy permanently."

Jeremy let Alex hold the device in his hand. Letting him take in the potential of the device's power.

"When you have become more familiar with it, we will give you a target."

Alex looked up from the device and nodded. Jeremy loved the attention Alex had to learning new things. It was a nice welcome from the usual stony boredom he normally received from other trainees.

Jeremy smiled, thinking about what would occur later that night. Alex would come to him in his private rooms, fully ready for his master. It would be a good time for them both. Tonight they would share his bed for the first time.

*****

Alex was waiting for Jeremy in the stance his master had insisted he use, he was prepped for his master to use him if necessary. He was surprised how gentle Jeremy was with him. He didn't understand until it dawned on him that Jeremy may have heard of Rico's tactics and not approved. So his new master was compensating for the way Rico had treated him. He, by any means, was not a lax master. Jeremy insisted that when he asked for Alex to do something, there was to be no hesitation. Rico had sometimes let him get away with hesitations, or even downright obstinacy. Jeremy would not. Alex found, though he hated the spankings sometimes, he certainly would have preferred sex but was given only reassurances by his master. To be loved was something Alex did not want. Rico had been in love with him and that had been a flaw in the way he disciplined his sub. Not with Jeremy. Because Alex did not respond to the reassurances, this new master insisted on giving them anyway. When Alex was allowed to say something, he asked his master why he reassured and comforted him after discipline. Jeremy said that any master should do this as part of the training. That, though Alex felt like he didn't need it now, it would go better for them both in the future. There was no way Alex could argue with that. After 2 days of accepting his master's comfort, Jeremy told him he would take him to bed with him. Alex was relieved. He was beginning to think he was not attractive to the man.

The door opened and his master stood there for a moment looking at his sub. Jeremy was very pleased with the willingness Alex had in finally accepting his reassurances and comfort. He knew that Alex was rebelling against the kind of treatment he had in the past. Jeremy was very pleased that his sub had the intelligence to ask about it. Once that was clear, he was very responsive. The night before, after sharp discipline, Alex had cried in his arms. That was a breakthrough. He would now reward his sub with something he knew all subs wanted, their master to derive sexual pleasure from their body. Alex was ready.

"Cat. Come."

Alex knee walked to his master, head still lightly lowered.

"Look at me."

Alex looked up, the lovely green showing brightly as his eyes alighted on his master's.

"You are beautiful and have been good. I want you to show me how well you are at giving head."

There was a definite spark of desire in those green depths and Alex half smiled.

"You may undress me, Cat."

That lovely hand carefully undid his belt and then opened his pants. Jeremy was quite amazed at the skill his sub could perform with one hand. Far better than many two handed subs. Rico had trained him well with that at least, Jeremy conceded. When his master's cock half sprung from his underwear, Alex ran his hand along the length, then looked up into his master's eyes for permission.

Jeremy's breath caught for a second. The beauty of Alex's submission was breathtaking. He nodded his head slightly and then Alex bent and swiped his tongue along the head, making his master suck in his breath.

"You are very good, Cat. I am so glad your former master trained you well in this." He then indicated that Alex could continue and, when he did, Jeremy was soon being sucked into a very skilled mouth.

Alex loved giving head and Jeremy was one man he was very willing to give head to. The man was like the best combination of Walter and Fox. He certainly loved the tight ass he held in his hand as he opened his throat for his master to fuck.

He looked up into his master's heavy lidded eyes and begged for him to let him explore with his hand. When his master acknowledged this by licking his full bottom lip, Alex nearly came in his pants. Alex's hand eagerly sought out his master's ass and, when his nimble fingers found his anus, nearly choked in surprise when he found that his master was lubed. He looked into his master's eyes but they were closed. Taking the initiative, he continued his tongue undulations under his master's cock, and slowly eased a finger into the well-stretched anus of his master. Alex knew his master belonged to another. He wondered about that, but then felt his master, and relaxed his throat. Thrusting his finger in, he jabbed the gland inside his master and was swallowing his master's cum. He waited until his master was finished, then licked him clean. His cock was about to explode, but he held himself in check until his master gave permission.

Jeremy's beautiful blue eyes finally landed on his sub and he smiled. "You do that very well, Cat. I will definitely utilize that skill often."

Jeremy noted the evidence of his sub's desire, so he indicated the bed. "Lay on your back, Cat. I want to taste you."

Alex knee walked over to the bed then stood up to lie down properly and spread his thighs for his master.

His beautiful cat stretched out for his pleasure was a definite sight. Jeremy loved the sheer tamed wildness of the sub laid out for him. He would get much delight from this one. He bent over the supine figure just soaking in his loveliness. He ran his hands over the beautiful skin, caressing the peaking nipples until his sub's breathing was faster. He bent to take one in his mouth, loving the sighs that Cat emitted. When his mouth trailed down to the pretty cock, he savored the flavor of the precum leaking profusely from the head. Cat moaned and Jeremy knew he could not last long, so he took pity, and cupped the scrotum in his hand and gently squeezed. His sub cried out as he came down his master's throat.

He pulled away after cleaning his sub with his tongue then kissed him, letting his sub taste himself on his tongue. He then pulled the half limp man into his arms and let him purr against him as his master covered them with the blanket.

\--

 

* * *

 

Title: Coming home  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 11/18/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K, M/O, K/O  
Category: Some light BDSM and angst  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Possibilities, Chapter 20  
Warning: Any similarities to the episode SR819 is purely accidently on purpose:)  
Disclaimers: I own the original characters, who knows now who owns the others  
Notes: The last bit is dedicated to the all knowing, all seeing Goddess Michele, my beta who I don't really deserve but certainly my readers do;)

* * *

It had been two months and Alex was well prepared to do the tasks presented to him. He just had to be told his target's name and when to begin. Now he was waiting for his Master to come in and when he finally arrived, he wondered why the man was covered in sweat. He wanted to know more about his Master, but Jeremy was rarely forthcoming. He moved willingly when his Master had him sit down on a chair. Jeremy never kept him in the submissive pose for long. He much preferred his Cat in action.When his Master sat down and motioned for him to sit as well, he was very eager to perform the task set before him.

"Cat, it has come to my attention that you were once involved with your current target. I wasn't aware of this until just last night. I normally would never allow one of my slaves to perform a duty that they could not do. You must be honest and tell me if you can."

Jeremy looked at Alex very critically. Alex held back shivering from that look. His Master had never been cruel to him. He had no reason to think this would change suddenly. He wondered who the target was, and he was about to say he didn't think it would be a problem when his Master stopped him.

"This man that I will show you-if he is someone you cannot perform your duties to the fullest against, you must tell me."

"Yes, Master. I must tell you."

Jeremy nodded then handed over a folder. Alex took it without hesitation and opened it. He bit the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out. There was an FBI picture of Walter Skinner. He stared at the picture, trying his best to figure out how he should react to Jeremy. He opted for stoic and unemotional, then tried his best to hold back any response when he looked back up at his Master.

"I can tell this man meant something to you. Is he the man you love?"

Alex desperately wanted to tell his Master the truth. He did not want to keep secrets from this man who had treated him so well these past few months. He finally managed to say, "I - I was in love with his lover."

Jeremy's eyebrows rose at that. "But you had feelings for him as well?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Will it keep you from performing your duty, Cat?"

Alex could tell this was a test. He was proving his worthiness to the Consortium if he accepted this task. He shook his head.

"I will be able to perform the duties assigned to me, Master, as you have taught me." That much was very true. He was eager to prove his worthiness to his Master. He was sure he could handle the situation. Anyway, Walter and Fox had probably already written him off as a lost cause. He could do it.

Jeremy could sense Alex's hesitation. He studied the beautiful young man before him. The man at times was just a statue of beauty, showing no emotion at all. At other times he was a raging inferno of passion and emotion. Right now, Jeremy knew that Alex was wearing the mask of the statue, but underneath there were emotions simmering, possible fear, more likely anger, although Jeremy couldn't be sure. He finally nodded his head.

"Very well, Cat. I will expect the best from you. There is a list of duties that must be carried out first. Once the bait has been cast, you will start on your assignment. We will contact you when that begins." He paused, watching the young man who had yet to betray an emotion yet. "Since you will need your freedom to fully perform this assignment, I have set up a location for you to stay. You will be away from me a long while, my Cat. If you ever need me for any reason, do not hesitate to call me. If I need you, you will put on hold any tasks you are about to do and come to me. Do you understand, Cat?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Here is the location and the keys. You will find a car waiting for you outside. You will go to that location and await the call."

"Yes, Master."

Alex took the envelope that held a set of keys and a slip of paper. He put them in his breast pocket then looked back at his Master. Jeremy moved back from his desk and then said, "Come."

Alex rose and went to stand in front of his Master. Jeremy grasped his ass possessively and nuzzled his abdomen through his t-shirt. He pulled away to ask, "Who do you belong to, Cat?"

"You, Master," Alex said thickly, already hard as a brick from the close proximity of his Master.

Jeremy smiled; glad the statue had cracked a bit. He rose and looked into his Cat's green eyes. "I will leave you with something to remember me by while you are on this mission."

He turned Alex bodily and pressed him down against his desk. He unbuttoned then unzipped the fly, pulling down his slave's jeans.

Alex lay still while his Master undressed him. He needed this desperately. It would keep him focused on what he had to do. And it would definitely remind him of whom he belonged to now. He wasn't a part of Walter and Mulder's love nest any more.

Jeremy was very happy to find that his slave was prepared for him. He thrust two fingers easily into Alex, then opened his own fly, and sheathed his cock quickly with a condom. He thought of having his Cat join Pup very soon. It would not be long before Pup was ready for more than just erotic spankings and discipline. The boy had nearly come simply from being tied down to a cross. That was a definite possibility. He would have to ask his Pup what he found so alluring about the cross.

Returning to the business at hand, he pried apart the cheeks in front of him and embedded himself deeply to the root with one forceful thrust. His Cat howled and that was just wonderful. He loved his Cat's noises very much. Those thoughts made him think of Pup's delightful little pants and moans whenever he was allowed to masturbate himself after a session. He really would have to bring the two of them together.

He bent and nibbled on the sweet little ear near his mouth and whispered, "You are mine, do you understand, Cat?"

Cat whimpered. "Yes, Master."

"Very good." Jeremy reached under them and grasped his slave's pretty little cock, which wasn't so little at the moment. "You are so hard for me, my Cat. I love it when you show your love for your master." With that, he began to pump his slave's cock. His Cat began to mewl for him and he angled his thrusts so that it was not long before his slave cried out, coming all over the desk and his Master's hand. He rode out the spasms then continued to fuck his grunting Cat. His slave would be sore in the morning and possibly the next few days, but that was Jeremy's intention. When he finally came, he fell heavily upon his slave's body, and then bent to kiss the sweat covered neck.

"I shall miss you, my sweet Cat," breathed Jeremy into Alex's ear, making him shiver.

"I'll miss you too, Master," murmured Alex, feeling fully sated and sleepy. Jeremy lay still for a bit, letting his slave feel his weight and smell his sweat, letting him know what he would be missing in the next few weeks.

He finally pulled up and out of his slave then waited until his Cat rose, his legs a bit wobbly. He looked down at his cock still sheathed in the condom and his slave pulled it off of him, and then threw it away.

"Clean me, my Cat."

Alex bent and licked and sucked off all the cum on his Master's cock. Then his Master pulled him up to kiss him.

"Clean yourself up, my Cat. Then go perform your assigned task. Call me when you arrive at your destination. There will be instructions shortly...whether it's tonight or tomorrow, I don't know yet. I will keep you informed of any change in plans." He looked at his slave closely for any signs of reaction. Cat seemed dazed from the fuck, but he was more alert than he had been a moment ago. "Very well, Cat. I have faith in your abilities." He pulled his slave against him once more and kissed him hard, then pushed him away. When his slave turned to leave, he straightened himself, putting his cock back into his trousers.

Alex rushed to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself, then moved just as quickly out to the driveway and found the car assigned to him. It was a typical silver gray government car. He unlocked it using the keys in the envelope, and soon was on his way to his temporary residence to await further orders.

*****

Mulder was so glad to come back from that crazy assignment Kersh had sent him on. He was grateful that his Master kept him focused and helped him deal with the fact that he was reassigned from under Skinner and given to a man he didn't respect. From that thought came one of Skinner, which he quickly suppressed-his relationship, or lack there of with the man was a whole different story, one which he still hadn't worked through, although he certainly was trying. He hurriedly undressed, waiting for his Master to come into the room. He was so glad he had remembered to prepare for him. He sometimes forgot and his Master would forcibly remind him with a few hurting thrusts of a dry finger.

Luckily his Master was rarely late and he entered the room shortly afterwards.

Jeremy looked down at his Pup. This slave was quite a treasure. Those puppy dog eyes were looking down like they were supposed to and his pouty lips were just asking to be kissed. He was quite eager to see how his Pup would respond to the surprise he had in store for his slave. He had recently been very obedient and deserved to be rewarded for that. He snapped his fingers and his Pup automatically came to heel beside him. He petted his Pup's head, letting him lean into his hand.

"You have been very good, Pup. For that you get a treat." His slave was practically wagging his tail in anticipation. He walked over to the bed, his Pup following dutifully beside him on all fours. His Pup knew never to climb on the bed--that was a No-No. So he waited patiently beside the bed as his Master undressed.

"You have a very beautiful body, my Pup. Today, since you have been so good, I want to see how much pleasure I can derive out of that sleek lovely body of yours."

Jeremy could sense a hesitation and those lovely eyes looked pain filled.

"I will not replace your lover, Pup. I will only reward you in pleasure for your obedience. Come."

His Pup looked at him with sorrowful eyes for just a moment then he awkwardly climbed onto the bed. Jeremy patted his slave's head then ran his hands down those sleek lines of his Pup's body.

"Relax, Pup." He murmured reassuringly as his hands sought out every sensitive part of his slave's body. Every inch of his Slave's smooth hot skin was stroked, every nerve ending stimulated, and soon his Pup was panting. When Jeremy moved away from him to retrieve condom and lube from the bedside table, he whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Shhh, I am right here, Pup. I will not be gone for long." His Master came back up behind him and slowly massaged the beautiful round globes of his ass until his slave was quivering with anticipation. One thumb lightly grazed his slave's anus, which caused him to whimper with need. "I shall be in you very shortly. But first I must get you ready."

Slicking his fingers, he slowly pushed one into his Pup's rear, making sure he brought the least discomfort to his slave. When his finger could reach no further, he slid it out to lube again, and then back in this time with two. His Pup naughtily thrust back against his fingers and he spanked that white ass in punishment. Which was not the thing to do because soon he was pushing back against his Master's hand for more contact, obviously begging to be spanked.

"Is that what my Pup wants? To be spanked?" His Pup answered by thrusting back again. "Hmm, this ass is rather white-it does look like it needs a bit of color."

His Pup was quivering in anticipation of the next spank, but nearly yelped when his Master's tongue licked over the spot where he had spanked before. Then unexpectedly, he bit down on the yielding flesh. This time he could not control the yip that came from his lips. The tongue soothed but then he was bitten again. Over and over this happened until Mulder's ass was covered in marks and he was moaning steadily from the tingling sensation that seemed to spread like fire from his ass out across every inch of his body. Just when he didn't think his knees could hold him up any longer, his Master's cock breached him. He groaned and nearly came all over the bed sheets but held himself back through sheer force of will, knowing that punishment for cumming without permission would be more severe than just his ass being nibbled on. The one time that had happened before, his Master had asked him to masturbate in front of him. Not realizing that it was a test of sorts, Mulder had complied eagerly, quickly bringing himself to orgasm, only realizing his mistake when he looked up at his Master, and the man had glared back at him, asking in a frighteningly quiet voice, "Did I tell you that you could cum?"

He had been whipped soundly for this mistake, and then made to sit in the corner on his bruised and aching ass for hours. He had never done it again.

Jeremy loved the feel of his Pup opening up for him and had established a rhythm that had his Pup nearly delirious. He knew his slave would not last for long so he bent and whispered softly into one of his Pup's ears, "Cum for me."

His slave seemed to fall apart when he wailed and came explosively. Just as the muscles contracted around his cock, Pup's legs gave out on him and he fell to the mattress with his ass in the air, still impaled deeply. He let his slave catch a breath before continuing.

Mulder heard his Master whispering, "Such a sweet ass, my Pup," as he continued his onslaught, and he wondered if anyone could have a bruised prostate. He doubted he would be able to sit comfortably at all the next day. The sensations were incredible though, and he tried not to wonder if this had been Skinner, would it have been better. He nearly sobbed at such a thought, but forced the thoughts away, trying instead to focus on the sensations of his Master nibbling on his ear as he pounded into him a few more times, stiffened, then came inside the condom.

*****

Walter was not having a good day. He woke up with a hangover, he came into the office to find that no matter how much he tried to ignore Mulder, it was nearly impossible, and on top of that, his two new agents were acting strangely. Skinner was already very leery of Spender Junior, and Diana Fowley was one woman who had the balls and strut to face down even the toughest marine.

Walter wondered when it had all gone wrong for him. He couldn't believe it was just the alcohol. But he decided he had to start by putting away the booze for a while as he went in search of something that he had been familiar with before all of *this * in his life occurred. He wasn't exactly sure what *this * was, but he knew it was definitely a killer. Getting knocked on his ass was certainly something he needed, but the fact that he was woozy before that occurred told him something was definitely up. He wasn't sure what it was.

Even after visiting his doctor, he still could not shake the wooziness he felt. Lying on the staff lounge's sofa wasn't even a help. Mulder came along and found him there. 'Great, all I need is for Mulder to help me like a damsel in distress.' He did not like Mulder's hands on him.it almost made him sob. If he hadn't felt like someone had kicked his side in, he would have pulled him down and kissed that concerned look away. He was very grateful that Mulder decided to call Dana in to help when he'd found the large bruise on his side.

Being the central figure in an X-file was certainly not his idea of a good time nor did he consider it a chance to get back together with Mulder. Since his former lover and agent seemed totally distracted with the case, he had no other course but to follow along and try not to look too needy. Luckily, the fact he was still a bit woozy and his vision blurred occasionally helped to distract him from other more personal thoughts he was having about the agent helping him.

Going with Mulder to find the man who had slipped him whatever it was working in his body was not the best idea he'd had. Not just because it could have possibly revealed to Mulder that he really wanted him back in his life, but because he had nearly fainted and had to have Mulder see him like that. 'Chasing after someone in your condition is no way to behave,' he chided to himself, and then wondered what in the world his condition was anyway.

When he ended up in the hospital, still unsure what was going on with him, he was not in the least surprised. The pain was getting unbearable, but he felt like he deserved every bit of it. Acting so stupidly, as he had recently with Mulder, with his own body, with Alex.he felt like sobbing but the pain was too much even for that.

When he finally began to remember seeing a man who had apparently been tailing him all day, he realized that he had been so wrapped up in his own self-pity that he just hadn't really been paying attention enough to recognize the longhaired drifter. He was bearded, that's all he could remember, the only clue he had. He sighed and suddenly the pain seemed to intensify more than he could bear. Then all went black.

When he awoke again, he was in the hospital and being told that he had died but, for some unknown reason, he was now alive again. He looked around the room groggily, caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked over to see a man looking at him through the glass window. It was the same bearded man. He closed his eyes, not sure what the man wanted, but he knew the answer wouldn't be long in coming.

When he was discharged from the hospital a few days later, the doctors were puzzled by his sudden instant recovery, but had no more clues as to what had happened to him than they'd had at the start of this case. He had an idea that the mystery man would be contacting him. He almost staggered at how grateful he was that Mulder wasn't his lover any longer. Now he was alone and, whoever that man was, he could not use his lover against him. He shook his head. 'Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Skinner.' His thoughts were bleak and bitter.

When he staggered into his condo, glad he was given medical leave from his office, he made a bee-line for his bed and hoped the mystery man wouldn't come knocking until he'd slept for at least a week, which is how long he felt he could sleep for, uninterrupted.

When he awoke, the first thing he did was curse his marine training. Then he blearily looked at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight. He had slept for about nine hours. Something had woken him, though. He groaned inwardly as he tried to move stiff muscles. He didn't remember putting his glasses on top of the clock radio, but there they were. He sighed as he placed them on his face. He struggled to disentangle himself from the bedsheets, and then winced as his bladder screamed at him. His mouth tasted like cotton dusted with baby powder, and he stumbled to the bathroom to relieve himself, then try to rinse the taste out of his mouth. He felt drained but not in the sick, hungover way he'd been experiencing recently. He was exhausted, but his mind felt clear, and he hoped that, come what may, he would not be making any rash decisions, like trying to contact the mystery man. Then he remembered the military alertness with which he had awoken, and he wondered if maybe the mystery man was the cause of the interruption of his sleep. 'Let's get this over, mystery man,' he thought grimly.

He felt better as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen then stopped dead in his tracks. There on the sofa lay a man-*the* man. He moved closer, quietly. The man was obviously asleep. He stopped just short of the couch, and realized that he recognized the features of the man on the couch. The man's body was.oh god.no. "Alex?"

The man stirred and woke, and when he saw those eyes open, he knew. Just as he fell backward he couldn't believe a former Marine and Assistant Director of the FBI would faint, but he found that he had no way of stopping himself.

 

* * *

 

Title: Cats and Dogs  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 12/18/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K, M/O, K/O  
Category: Some light BDSM and angst  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: Possibilities, Chapter 21  
Disclaimer: Jeremy me is my own invention. The rest are owned by some odd company 1013.go figure.  
Notes: My beta, the Goddess Michele, is the bestest in the business!

* * *

Alex saw the big man fall backwards and he rushed from the couch and tried to grab him from falling hard onto the floor. No luck there. All he managed to do was stumble over the prone form and fall on top of him.

"Oooph." Alex's breath was knocked from his lungs. This was definitely not the way he wanted to greet his former lover. He looked at Walter's face with concern. As far as Alex could tell, he was knocked out. He scrambled off the fallen man and looked down at him.

'Fuck, did you have to look like shit?' he moaned more to himself than to Walter. The older man was indeed looking terrible. He had a heavy rough shadow on his face that made him look like a caveman, dark circles under his eyes, and his brow was furrowed. His skin looked pale and drawn.

"What the hell have you been doing to yourself?" he growled at the unconscious man. He sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He remembered something from his FBI training and lifted one of Walter's arms, draping it over his shoulder so that when he rose to his feet, the other man came up with him. He dragged Walter over to the sofa and plopped down on it, bringing the big guy down heavily onto his own body.

"Do you have to weigh a ton?" he moaned at the body. For a second he felt a flash of familiarity at the feel of Walter against him. He wanted to cry. 'No, fuck no. I am not going to let this man get to me like this!' When he felt able to, he slowly pulled out from under Walter and looked down at the sad puddle of the man he left behind.

"If you have run off Mulder, so help me..." he stopped as he thought he saw Walter move.

He sighed. "Fuck, what am I going to do now!"

He pulled off the wig and the fake beard. He threw them into one of the trashcans and felt so nostalgic he wanted to cry. He went back into the living room and looked down at Skinner, thoughts whirling in his head. He bent down and softly kissed that scruffy face. He wanted desperately to wake Skinner, clean him up thoroughly, and then take him into the bedroom and fuck his brains out. But instead, he settled for just hoping the man wouldn't kill him when fully conscious.

"Walter...Walter, wake up." Alex patted the prickly face until the man moaned and his eyes slowly opened.

Walter blinked into the light from the overhead and groaned. "What do you want? Your bosses obviously want me for something." Alex flinched at the cold anger he could hear in that tone, then sighed aloud. This was going to be uphill climbing.

"We can deal with that later. I want to know what the fuck you have done to yourself."

Walter looked at Alex as if he were crazy then his shoulders began to shake. Alex finally figured out he was laughing silently.

"What *I* have done to myself? How can you say that? You are the one who poisoned me with those things!" he finally managed after catching his breath.

Alex ignored that and asked, "Where is Mulder? I don't see any of his things here..."

Walter shook his head. "None of your business, Alex. You gave up the right to know about my private life the moment you chose the Consortium over us."

Alex sighed. "Walter, I didn't bring the palm pilot. I am not going to force you to do anything. I want you well."

"What so you can torture me some more? Why do you care about how I am? You left. You aren't interested in Mulder or me. You have made your choice."

Alex just shook his head. Then looked directly into the older man's pained face. "Get up, Walter. It's time to get yourself cleaned up."

Walter found one of Mulder's spare pouts and tried it on, but rose nevertheless, albeit slowly. He winced when a muscle twinged in his leg. Alex put his hand down on the spot and caressed. Walter groaned, stifling the desire he felt even now, and moved away from the other man. Alex just let him, wondering to himself how in the hell he was going to deal with a 48-year-old toddler.

"Come on, you need a shower then a shave."

Walter groaned, stretched and farted. "Okay."

Alex held his breath, moved in front of Walter then let go of his breath. "Gee, thanks, big guy."

He made sure Walter entered his master bedroom's bath, watching the older man to ensure he cleaned himself from head to toe.

"If you think I'm such an invalid, Alex, why don't you just hop in here and wash me yourself," growled Walter.

Alex just ignored his griping and handed him a towel when he stepped out of the shower. After wrapping the towel about his hips, Walter automatically started lathering his face to shave, trying hard not to watch the man watching him. When they left the bathroom, Walter went to the bed and flopped down, his legs spread wide.

"So, no directives from the Big Bad Wolf?" he asked smartly.

Alex shook his head. "None of that just yet. *I* want you well. Let me worry about when it's time for anything else."

Walter shrugged then winced as something in his back voiced a muscular complaint. He had fallen hard. Alex saw the wince and suggested, "Lay back on your stomach."

Walter looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I am going to give you a back rub."

Walter lifted a brow but made no further comment. Instead he simply rolled over onto his stomach and lay flat. Walter had always loved his back rubs although usually Mulder was the one doing them, even if Alex initiated it. The agent had always been concerned about making things easier on the one armed man.

First Alex went back into the bathroom and retrieved the massage oil and laid it on the bed. Then he took off his jacket and his prosthetic, then put his knees on the bed and straddled the big man. He put his crotch right against Walter's hard ass, and the older man bit back a groan. It had been way too long, but no way was he about to let Alex know what his proximity was doing to him.

Alex grabbed the oil from the bed, flipped the lid and squirted some on the broad expanse of Walter's back. Walter winced at the coolness, but the moment Alex's hand smoothed it all over his back, he sighed in contentment. That one hand worked over his back very well and soon he was nearly zoning, lost to everything but the feel of that calloused hand over his back. Whenever Alex shifted to get to a certain spot, his crotch rubbed against Walter's rear and the older man had to bite back a moan every time. At one point, though, he was so thoroughly blissed out that he moaned as the crotch rubbed once more over his rear. He felt a soft jerk against his backside as the younger man's cock reacted to the sound. Just then, Alex lifted himself off of him. Walter had to bite back the protest that sprang to his lips. Walter was pleased that he still turned Alex on, but he didn't want his former lover knowing just how excited he himself had become. The older man did his best to pretend to be asleep.

Alex knew Walter was hiding a hard on, but he let it go. He pulled his boots off almost angrily, and then lay in the bed next to the faux sleeping man and drifted off himself.

*****

Alex woke with a start and saw that the older man was not in bed. He went into the bathroom and found Walter, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, brushing his teeth. He moved past him and started undoing his pants, then realized what he was doing. Blushing furiously, he looked at Walter and sighed. "I'm sorry. Habits die hard."

He rushed out of the bathroom and went in search of the guest bathroom.

Walter continued brushing his teeth, but felt a shiver of nostalgia so deep he was almost nauseous. He quickly washed his mouth out then went to get breakfast started. He felt better than he had in months though he didn't want to admit it was just from the knowledge that Alex was alive and well. Because that would bring thoughts of exactly why the man was here and what he wanted. And he knew he was afraid of that agenda-afraid of what Alex really wanted. He quickly tamped down all thoughts beyond what to make for breakfast.

When Alex finally appeared, Walter had set out a plate for each of them and was already eating his own food. Alex sat down at his plate and ate as well. They ate in silence, and it was almost as if nothing had changed in the past few months.

*****

When Alex saw that Walter seemed more himself instead of the near wreck of a man he had seen earlier, he left, promising to be back. He had to report in. He went to the house they had given him off of the main highway heading toward West Virginia. Once in the very homey cottage, he sighed, hating the way the place made him long for such a home with Mulder and Skinner. He went to the fridge and got out a beer. He popped it open with his thumb and had a third of it down his throat before he remembered--

'Fuck,' he cursed aloud. His Master could request him at anytime and he did not want to go to him even slightly tipsy. He gulped one more swallow before reluctantly putting it back in the fridge.

He went over to the phone, flopping down on the couch. He looked at it for a moment then picked it up and phoned his master. He told him of what he had done. His Master was very pleased with what he had done to Walter thus far, and told him he would be given more instructions soon.

"In a few days, go back to him. I want him well and truly intimidated. I will send you instructions later." His Master paused. "Have you been a good Cat?"

Alex smiled. "Yes, Master."

"Very good. I will see you tomorrow then. I have a surprise for you. If you have been the good Cat that you say you have, then I will reward you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." With that his Master hung up and Alex shifted, his pants suddenly feeling very tight. The man could make him instantly hard, just with his voice. He sighed. No way was he going to masturbate. He knew his cock was only for his Master, Jeremy.

*****

The next day he went back to his Master's office. He waited patiently until his Master was available, and then began to strip the moment his Master walked through the door. He kept his eyes down and waited for the snap of his Master's fingers-his signal. He got down on all fours and crawled over to his Master, and was rewarded with much petting of his hair and his ears.

"I have missed you, my Cat. Go to the bed and wait for me."

Alex knew what his Master wanted to do. He crawled to the bed on his hands and knees then lifted his torso onto the bed, raising his backside. He heard his Master move toward him, then nearly purred when he felt one of his Master's hands touch him, the strong fingers running up and down his back.

"That is my sweet, Cat," murmured Jeremy. Then the hand moved down to his sub's anus and stroked over the exposed flesh. Alex quivered in excitement, trying to keep his reaction in check.

"You have been a good boy, haven't you, my sweet Cat?"

Alex nodded, his face still pushed into the bed covers.

Jeremy smiled. "Since you have been so good, I will bring in your present."

Alex quivered in anticipation and a niggling fear. He couldn't imagine what Jeremy would consider a present for him. Jeremy moved away from him, and then he heard the door open and his Master's voice calling, "Pup."

He heard what sounded like a dog move into the room, and he panicked for a moment, but he couldn't imagine Jeremy even considering debasing him like that. He held himself still with all of his might, and listened again to the sound-if it was indeed a dog, it was shuffling as if it was dragging its tail or something. He heard the door close, and then his Master said, "Cat, come greet your present."

Alex lifted himself off the bed and looked toward the door. There, on all fours, was Mulder. He froze as he was nearly overcome with the urge to run and hide under the bed.

Jeremy wondered at his sub's reluctance. "Cat?"

Thankful that Mulder was keeping his eyes on the floor, Alex crawled over toward them, looking dejected.

"What is it, Cat? Are you upset that I have others I play with? You know that I do..."

Alex rubbed his face against his Master's legs, wanting Jeremy to think that.

Jeremy stroked Alex's face and reassured him, "This is Pup, Cat. And he will be playing with us tonight. Believe me, you will like him. I know you will."

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' thought Alex, knowing damn well there was no way out.

"Yes, Master," he admitted grudgingly, then nearly winced, knowing that Mulder would instantly recognize his voice.

Upon hearing that voice, Mulder dared to glance up. There, leaning against Jeremy's legs, sat Alex. Mulder stared in shock.

Their Master's voice broke the staring contest. "You know of each other? Is that why you are so reluctant, Cat?"

Alex just leaned further against his Master's legs and Jeremy sighed. "This will not do. You will play nicely with Pup, do you understand me, Cat?"

"Yes, Master," he finally submitted to his Master's will.

"Good. I think you two need to get better acquainted. Come, Pup, lay against the bed like I showed you last night."

Pup moved over to the bed and lay against it much as Alex had earlier. Jeremy motioned Cat over to the bed, and handed him a condom, ordering, "Mount him, Cat."

Alex reluctantly moved over to the bed then lifted up onto the back of Pup and just lay there. Jeremy moved closer to them and spanked Alex's bottom, hard. Alex cried out.

"Obey me, Cat." His voice remained deceptively smooth, but Alex could here the thinly veiled threat beneath, and he shuddered.

Cat whimpered once, and then touched himself lightly. He stole a glance at Mulder's ass, and his body's memories overrode his mind's reluctance. Soon he was quickly stroking his cock to full erection. Then he slid the condom on and pressed his cock into Pup's slick hole easily. Jeremy must have used Pup earlier. He was very hot and very slick, and Alex moaned, loving the feel of Mulder's body after so long a time away from him.

"Is he not good, Cat?" asked their Master and Cat nodded his head, unable to speak as wave after wave of excitement washed over him.

Cat soon established a hard rhythm, driven by a sudden fierce desire to mark Pup as his own. He bent down and nipped at Mulder's shoulder, causing the man to suddenly cry out and immediately climax, his anal muscles clenching and unclenching, sending Cat over the edge.

Jeremy watched, loving the way Cat seemed to take charge over the other sub. He was pleased to have his theory proven: Cat could top as well as he bottomed. He loved the way his Cat looked slumped over the back of his thoroughly spent Pup and a nasty smile bloomed on his face. He ran his hand down Alex's slowly steadying back.

"He is so good, isn't he, Cat? I think I will let you play with him for the next few days. You two can stay in this room. No messes, though, or you will be severely punished. Is that understood?"

Cat nodded his agreement, still trying to catch his breath. Jeremy immediately left them.

"Get off me," growled Mulder, once he was certain their Master was out of the room.

Alex moved off Mulder, pulling out with a loud plop. Mulder winced, having already been used before by Jeremy. Now after Alex's furious assault on him, he felt achy and badly used.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Alex?" He rounded on his former lover with anger in his eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing, Mulder. Why aren't you with Skinner?"

"That is none of your business!"

Alex sighed. He had been immediately hoping that Mulder would spill the beans since Skinner had been so reluctant. "Mulder.." he began.

Mulder interrupted rudely, "What do you have on Jeremy? He is a good man, what does the Consortium want with him?"

Alex stared at Mulder for a moment, not understanding. Then he shook his head. "You have it all wrong, Mulder." He realized that Mulder was not here at a Consortium whim, but for other, more personal reasons.

"Do I? You claimed you had to return to your work with them-ally yourself with our enemies to protect us. And yet I find you here, apparently just out to get your jollies. That is priceless."

Alex just shook his head. "You don't know, Mulder..."

"Fuck, I do too. I am here for the same reason you are!"

Alex quirked his brow. "I don't think so..."

Mulder sighed. "You are back to those half answers and half-truths again...'Cat'! Suits you just fine too--you are so duplicitous."

Alex pulled away and flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. It seemed hopeless to try to talk to Mulder about anything. They were back to square one, with Alex once again cast in the role of the traitorous bastard while Mulder was the hurt victim.

"Mulder...since we are in this predicament, can we at least play nice for our Master?"

Mulder glowered at him and rose from the bed. He wandered off to the bathroom. A moment later, Alex sat up and pulled the used condom off his dick, then padded into the bathroom as well, throwing away the condom.

Mulder sat on the toilet, looking away from Alex who grabbed a cloth, wet it then cleaned himself.

"I still love you, for what it's worth..."

Mulder laughed. "You don't know what love is, Alex. Snakes can't love."

Alex sighed and shook his head. "First I'm a rat, now I'm a snake. What, are you working your way through the whole Chinese Zodiac? Fine, then. I will be a snake!"

He sprang and bit Mulder on the neck. "You are mine, Mulder, at least for the next few days. And I can do anything I want to with your body."

Mulder whimpered, hating the way his cock stood proud in reaction to the other man's actions. Alex snickered at the reluctant but slutty Mulder.

"Little Fox seems to like me," he murmured, running his hand down the length, making Mulder moan.

He grasped the long cock in his hand and pulled Mulder off the toilet seat, leading him back to the bed. He pushed Mulder down onto the bed and growled, "My 'Little Alex' is going to show you who is boss, Fox!"

He grabbed a fresh condom from the generous supply on one of the bedside tables and slipped it on, then positioned himself over Mulder's body. He bent down and nibbled on a hard pink nipple, making Mulder squirm and moan, although he voiced no protest at Alex's actions.

'Damn, damn, damn,' thought Alex. Mulder was sending his libido soaring, and if he didn't fuck that ass soon, he was going to waste a perfectly good condom, although he supposed there would be less of a mess to clean up. He hadn't been a top since before he was with Rico, which seemed like a million years ago. It was as if they had suddenly gone back in time, and they were again in Mulder's apartment, with Alex returning home from being well used by Rico with only the primitive desire to fuck his lover through the mattress.

He nibbled on Mulder's other nipple and thrust hard into the man's willing opening, biting down harder on the flesh just to hear Mulder whimper.

It was over way too soon, as the other man's legs wrapped tightly around Alex's waist and he matched his former lover's hard thrusts with his own. Alex found Mulder's mouth and ravished it furiously just as his orgasm burst from him, and he slumped down on top of him, feeling Mulder's cock twitching and spasming between their bodies as the man came himself with a wounded cry.

They awoke together and moaned in unison. They were stiff as a board. Alex had slept on top of Mulder's body all night, his cock still embedded in him. He eased gently out of Mulder, pulling the condom off of him slowly then throwing it away. Mulder stretched, and his back made a noisy protest at having been used so roughly.

"Damn, Alex. I- I missed you..." he began, hating that his voice cracked, showing his emotions.

"I missed you too, Fox." He pressed his mouth over those pouty, sleep puffy lips and moaned as Mulder returned the kiss enthusiastically.

It wasn't hard for Mulder to take a Consortium-working Alex back into his bed. It wasn't as if it had never happened before. Just part of him was wistful and regretful that they hadn't succeeded in winning Alex away from them. At the thought of what 'they' had tried to achieve, he suddenly felt like crying for the loss of Skinner.

Alex pulled away, concerned, and asked, "What is it, baby?"

Mulder shook his head, not sure if he should tell Alex about what had happened to Walter. He also feared that Alex might already know but had no way of stopping the events from taking place. He finally decided silence was his only recourse for now, and rose from the bed, wincing as his backside told him not to sit for long.

"I am going to take a shower," he said, walking towards the bathroom.

Alex sighed, thinking Mulder's sudden change of mood must be about Skinner and that Fox was not sure how far he could trust him. He bit his lip, hoping he could convince the other man to trust him, but not sure where to begin. His stomach suddenly growled, telling him where to begin.

He looked over to where a serving trolley stood, and wondered briefly how it had gotten there. He didn't remember anyone coming in. And yet someone must have. It told him a lot, not just about his own apparent fatigue, but also about just how comfortable he had been sleeping with Mulder.

'Mmm breakfast,' he thought, knowing that the breakfasts here were as good as any four- star hotel. He pulled lids from steaming trays, and found eggs, bacon, sausage and grits. A southern style breakfast-his favorite. He dug in, eating heartily. He didn't even bother with taking a plate of food to the bed or a chair. He just stood and ate.

Mulder walked out with a towel wrapped about his waist and he stared as Alex shoveled food into his mouth.

Alex paused to take some grits and offered them to Mulder. "Taste."

Mulder did so and smiled. "Mmm, that's the best grits I've ever had."

Mulder took another cover off a plate and found a large omelette stuffed with bell peppers, onions and cheese. He began to eat just as ravenously as Alex, pausing only long enough to offer Alex a bite of the omelette. They fed each other with their fingers, and enjoyed both the food and the company with greater relish than either man cared to mention at this time.

Mulder moved away from the trolley and patted his stomach. "I don't recall when I have had a better breakfast!"

He sat on the bed and Alex moved closer to him. He sat on Mulder's lap and pushed him down to the bed, "I think we can make it a little better." With that said, he kissed Mulder thickly, letting their greasy lips and tongue taste each other fully.

Mulder made some wordless sound of agreement as he wrapped his legs around Alex's back. Alex pulled away for a moment, holding himself directly over Mulder's rock hard erection, which was tenting the towel still about his hips. Alex reached over and grabbed a condom' handing it to Mulder. The other man opened the condom package and was about to place it over Alex's erection, but Alex moved off his lap, pushed the towel open and took the condom back from Mulder, smoothing it over the other man's cock in one slick motion.

"Alex?" Mulder breathed, not believing Alex was going to let him...

He moaned when he was handed the lube and then was presented with Alex's ass. Deciding he would rather use natural lube, he licked up and down the crack of Alex's ass then stuck in his tongue. Alex squirmed and sighed in pleasure.

Mulder quickly lubricated his latex-covered cock, then held it steady as Alex sat fully down on it. He moaned loudly as his former, now apparently present lover's sweet ass gripped his cock deliciously. It had been way too long for him, too, it seemed. Alex felt himself melt as a hard thrust from the other man had Mulder buried to the hilt inside of him. He bent down and began lapping at Mulder's lips until his tongue was given access to the man's mouth and he began sucking on his lover's tongue.

Alex played with his tongue a bit then moved down to an earlobe and then down to a pert nipple actions that soon had Mulder writhing in a frenzy, especially when Alex's teeth came into play.

"Alex, please..." begged Mulder and Alex looked up from the slightly bruised nipple and smiled. He licked one more time over the nub of flesh then sat up and began a slow rhythm of moving up and down on Mulder's long cock, clenching and loosening his muscles as he did so.

Mulder, not to be played with without getting a lick or two in himself, no pun intended, sat up, and began sucking on Alex's hard nipples, biting and nipping and licking each one in turn. Alex moaned and wrapped his arm around Mulder's head to hold himself steady. It didn't take long for Mulder to have Alex whimpering and begging just as he had done.

Mulder grabbed Alex's hips then began to thrust upwards, taking sudden charge and fucking his lover hard.

"Oh, god, yeah," moaned Alex, squeezing down hard every time Mulder thrust in. He had missed Mulder's long cock, and the way it seemed to spear inside his very soul. They pressed their lips together, claiming each other as they moved faster in a punishing rhythm. Mulder bit down on a nipple one more time and Alex howled, coming hard between his belly and Mulder's. His lover gasped as Alex's muscles clenched down on him impossibly tight, and he held still for a moment before thrusting up a few more times and then coming himself. He pressed his lips over Alex's, expressing all the love, frustration and anger that he knew they both felt in that kiss as they both collapsed on the bed, the FBI agent still deep inside Alex.

Alex's last thought as he drifted off again was how much he still loved Mulder and always would. Jeremy as his Master could never replace that.

http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/fics.htm

  
Archived: December 31, 2001 


End file.
